Tocala de Nuevo Max
by Clo Espinoza
Summary: La última vez que la vio se habían prometido un futuro juntos solamente para que ella desapareciera, ahora ha regresado a su vida en el momento menos indicado, pero que es una simple historia de amor en comparación de la libertad de todo un planeta.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Uno – Recuerdas Macross**

_Haber que tal me funciona este fic, es mi muy humilde homenaje a mi película favorita, Casablanca, después de 70 años de haber sido filmada esta simple historia de amor ambientada en la segunda guerra mundial continua siendo un referente de como hacer cine, si no la han visto se las recomiendo ampliamente. La vi hace dos fines de semana y pensé que Rick y Lisa harían unos fantásticos Rick e Ilsa, vaya hasta los nombres coinciden. _

La guerra lo ha cambiado, así como lo hizo con el resto de la humanidad para ser exactos, pero él no puede hablar de como la madre de todas las guerras afecto a millones de personas, solamente puede opinar sobre el largo y difícil camino que le toco recorrer, desde el jovencito enfundado en un llamativo traje de vuelo color amarillo que llego a la isla Macross, a lo que se ha convertido… el cínico dueño de un bar en lo que alguna vez fue el bastión de la nueva era de la humanidad.

Recuerda perfectamente cada uno de los pasos que lo llevaron a ser esta persona, tan diferente al joven idealista y enamoradizo que llego a visitar a su mejor amigo el día que la humanidad se enfrasco en su más grande aventura. Quien le diría que el camino que tomo al unirse a la fuerza aérea, más por necesidad que por convicción; terminaría en esto.

Fueron años los que le tomaron transformarse, años en los que vivió lo que nadie de su corta edad debería enfrentar, sin embargo él tuvo que hacerlo sin su familia a su lado, solamente aquellos amigos que cosecho y que a la larga se convirtieron en su nueva familia.

Durante todos y cada uno de los días de su vida desde su llegada a Macross tuvo que salir a poner su vida en riesgo para defender a toda la humanidad; eso se esperaba de un piloto, salir y partirse el alma, mientras le reza a su deidad de cabecera que no le vuelen el trasero. En esos años cuando formaba parte de la tripulación del SDF1 y la esperanza de la tierra, tuvo más victorias que derrotas, aunque estas últimas le habían robado poco a poco su humanidad, uno no puede pasearse frente a la muerte y escupirle la cara sin cambiar, y eso fue lo que hizo durante esos años, escupirle la cara y decirle vete al carajo conmigo no podrás.

Realmente no fue justa la vida al poner sobre los hombros de un chico inmaduro de Ohio todo el peso del mundo, mierda apenas unos meses había iniciado la universidad y tenía toda la vida frente a él, soñaba con ser veterinario para ayudar a sus padres en la granja, pero antes deseaba conocer el mundo, tantos países de los que solamente había leído, empezaría con México y su vasta cultura y hermosas playas, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para sentar cabeza y casarse. Pero la vida es lo que sucede cuando haces otros planes, y su destino tenía un sentido del humor bastante retorcido, de repente por estar en el lugar menos indicado en el peor momento se vio envuelto en la peor de las guerras que la raza humana hubiera enfrentando.

Le tuvo que decir adiós a sus sueños de ser veterinario, conocer el mundo, los cabrones Zentraedis le habían robado esa posibilidad cuando decidieron atacar con toda su armada, las hermosas playas y pirámides de México habían sido destruidas, lo dejaron sin granja y familia que ayudar.

Comenzó a volar a los 18 años, a los 21 ya era líder de escuadrón y responsable de la vida de cinco otros jóvenes, a los 22 tuvo que lidiar con la muerte de uno de sus subordinados y de su mejor amigo en cuestión de semanas, fue uno de los lideres del contrataque a las fuerzas de Dolzar; siempre luchando, tratando de proteger a los pocos seres queridos que le quedaban. Que clase de vida mierda es esa, sin tiempo para disfrutar su juventud, con temor de encariñarte con alguien por no saber si moriría en la próxima batalla.

Su familia falleció durante la lluvia de destrucción de los Zentraedis, su primer amor lo dejo para perseguir su sueño de volverse famosa, su divertido amigo Ben Dixon murió bajo sus ordenes frente a sus ojos, pero Roy… Roy fue lo más difícil que tuvo que superar, su amigo y mentor, su hermano mayor lo dejó cuando tuvo que suplirlo por estar herido. Perderlo fue difícil, pero ver a Claudia Grant destrozada, ver a la mujer más optimista del mundo perder la fe, eso puede romperle el corazón a cualquiera.

Algunas de las personas más importantes de su vida se habían alejado, por la guerra o por elección, pero no todo fue malo en los últimos años, la amistad que había forjado con algunas personas era literalmente a prueba de bombas, los Stearling, Claudia Grant, inclusive las Conejitas del Puente, pero el faro que lo guiaba entre toda esa destrucción era ella, su brújula moral… la mujer que lo hacía sentir que todo era posible si estaban juntos. Si bien al principio la relación fue algo tirante, por no decir que literalmente se mordían la yugular en cada oportunidad que se les presentaba, fue evolucionando hasta llegar a ser la razón por la cual se levantaba todos los días.

Desde que su relación se convirtió en lo que estuvo destinada desde el primer día, ella se había convertido en el pilar de su vida, la persona por la que salía a pelear, el pensar que ella lo esperaba en casa vistiendo nada más que unas gotas de perfume era razón suficiente para acabar con todo lo que el enemigo le enviará.

Pero ella ya no estaba con él, un día simplemente se fue sin decir una sola palabra, y ahí fue cuando el perdió su esperanza y ganas de luchar, ya había perdido todo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que ella lo dejaría sin ni siquiera una explicación, un día regreso a casa y ya no estaba, justo cuando más la necesitaba, cuando iniciaba una nueva batalla, una que requería de toda su concentración e inteligencia, ser líder de la resistencia dentro de un régimen totalitario no era cosa sencilla. Solamente dejo una nota – "jamás dejare de amarte" – una reverenda putada si le preguntan, me largo pero no siempre te amaré, que clase de persona hace eso.

Ahora un año después de haber leído esas palabras y de mantener la nota en su cartera como un recordatorio de su gran estupidez, Rick Hunter es uno de los exitosos dueños del bar más famoso de la capital Zentraedi, la perfecta pantalla para que su socio continúe con la resistencia, él todavía tenía una razón para luchar, más bien dos grandes razones que habían lograr huir hacía la libertad que Europa representa… Miriya y Dana. Si, Max tenía algo por que continuar con una batalla que ya estaba más que perdida, el todavía creía en el amor con todo su ser; pero no él su fe en ese sentimiento le fue robado por Lisa, la maldita lo había echado en su maleta cuando empaco sus pertenencias, junto con su álbum de fotografías y su corazón.

El por su parte adora el cinismo de tramar la caída del régimen Zentraedi enfrente de sus carotas, él ya no pertenece a la resistencia pero no por ello adora a sus nuevos líderes, los quiere ver caer y revolcarse, desea verlos desangrarse en un charco de sus propios fluidos, lo desea tanto o más que ver a Lisa humillada suplicándole que regrese con ella.

Lisa, en verdad la odia pero al mismo tiempo no puede olvidarla, la continua amando como lo ha hecho desde que la rescato de la Base Sara en Marte, pero no puede olvidar que lo dejo solo en medio del caos, lo abandono a su suerte a sabiendas que Khyron deseaba su cabeza, por que el eunuco Zentraedi no la ha tomado va más allá de su compresión.

- Rick, mierda Hunter… tierra llamando a Hunter – un golpe en la base del cráneo es lo que al fin logra sacar a su amigo de sus meditaciones

- Carajo Max, eso no era necesario

- Lo es cuando llego casi dos minutos tratando de llamar tu atención y tu estas en no se donde

- Tu sabes bien donde estoy – el tono utilizado por el atractivo joven del cabello oscuro y ojos azules le hacen entender a su amigo que no es necesario continuar con esa plática.

- Nuestro amado capitán Datier nos solicita una extensión en su cuenta

- Ya nos debe más de 100,000 dólares, no somos una casa de caridad sino un casino

- Si, pero no olvidemos que es la mano derecha de Khyron, y su personalidad es mucho peor que la de nuestro líder

- Lo se, como también perfectamente sé que el muy bastardo puede hacer que cerremos el negocio – suspira con fuerza para intentar tranquilizarse, nada le gustaría más que reventarle la cara al odioso Zentraedi micronisado – hagamos lo que tengamos que hacer para continuar ganándonos la vida, diez mil y eso es todo

- Vale, le diré a Vanesa que lo aprobaste

- Max – su amigo luce deprimido, Rick sabe que ese día en especial hace que todas sus defensas caigan

- Si

- Feliz Aniversario

- Gracias Amigo

* * *

><p>Ciudad Macross, como demonios fue que se dejo convencer de regresar a ese lugar, la hermosa mujer del cabello pelirrojo sabe perfectamente cual fue la razón, pero aun así no puede evitar el leve y tan conocido cosquilleo en su cuerpo... él vive en esa ciudad, él ha aprendido a manejarla e inclusive ha triunfado en ella, pero no debe hacerse muchas ilusiones, no solamente porque no puede poner sus intereses personales por encima de su misión, sino por que seguramente él la desprecia con todo su ser.<p>

Cuando huyo una tarde de verano con nada más que una pequeña maleta donde trato de guardar todos sus recuerdos, los buenos y los malos, pero sobre todo los de él, dejo atrás mucho más que su guardarropa y sus pertenencias, dejo su corazón. Sabe que él debe odiarla, y eso la ha matado lentamente durante el último año, pero tuvo que pensar en el bien común, salió de Ciudad Macross en las sombras acompañada de su mejor amiga embarazada y su pequeña hija, salvo sus vidas y llevo información vital al último a la nueva base de las fuerzas unidas, su amado Londres, pero a cambio lo perdió a él, al amor de su vida.

Salieron de incognito en uno de los últimos transportes no controlados por las fuerzas Zentraedis, que salieron del continente americano; por eso tuvieron que actuar rápido, antes de que cerraran las fronteras y todas las posibilidades de sobrevivir desvanecieran, desde entonces han vivido en su natal Londres, ahora regresa oculta bajo un puesto diplomático, uno de los tantos políticos que buscan mejorar las relaciones con esa parte del planeta, con el continente que perdieron a manos de un psicópata de nombre Khyron.

Lisa Hayes siempre ha sido así, sabe que esa es la vida que escogió al volverse militar, su responsabilidad enfermiza y a prueba de balas la aprendió de su padre. Desde muy pequeña lo vio abandonar todo por el bien común, como el solía llamarlo, alejarse de ella y su madre para liderar las fuerzas de su majestad y ayudar al mundo libre a sobrevivir la tercera guerra mundial. Así que ella creció sin un padre, y más tarde el destino quiso que también perdiera a su madre, quien perdiera su batalla contra el cáncer.

De Lady Fiona aprendió a dar todo por sus seres queridos, su madre le enseño que no hay nada más fuerte que el amor, y que debes darlo sin importar nada, a pesar de los dolores que la quimio le causaba jamás dejo de estar a su lado, de cuidar de ella y hacerla sentir feliz. Dar amor incondicionalmente fue lo que mejor aprendió de su madre, junto con el amor a los libros, el cine y la música. Su madre hubiera adorado a los dos únicos hombres que su corazón eligió, aunque diferentes ambos buenos hombres, leales y amorosos.

Cuando su madre murió ella contaba con 16 años, Elizabeth Fiona Hayes tomo la decisión de seguir los pasos de su padre; espero pacientemente dos años para poder unirse a las recién creadas fuerzas unidas, ahí fue donde lo conoció a él, al joven oficial científico al que le dio por primera vez su corazón, junto con su virginidad.

Karl Riber fue un remanso de paz en medio de la locura de la guerra, cuando estaban juntos olvidaban la destrucción que su planeta estaba sufriendo. A pesar de ser un genio, a veces demasiado parecido a Sheldon Cooper, estaba tan seguro de su intelecto que no tenía reparo en hacerse el tonto para robarle una carcajada, además de que a pesar de su buena cuna odiaba las falsas posturas de la aristocracia inglesa – "en la cocina se escucha reír, en la sala se ve sonreír… no me jodas, esas son puras estupideces clasistas".

Él adorable científico militar, que irónicamente era pacifista, la ayudo con su amor a superar la muerte de su madre, la ayudo a tener una meta más allá de la paz, tenían planes para el futuro, casarse y tener hijos estaban entre ellos, él continuaría con su labor científica pero aplicándola a elementos que ayudaran a mejorar la vida de la raza humana; ella regresaría a la universidad para estudiar literatura inglesa y daría clases en alguna universidad.

Pero el destino le volvió a pintar dedo, justo cuando ella estaba nivelando sus aspiraciones militares con su vida personal, Karl fue asignado a la Base Sara en Marte, solamente cuatro personas en el universo saben lo que sucedió en la semana que les dieron de licencia para despedirse, una de las más felices de su vida, cuando se despidieron se prometieron que harían todo lo posible para poder hacer realidad todos y cada uno de sus planes.

Destino de mierda… ocho meses después de su partida recibió la noticia. La hicieron bajaron del cielo mientras entrenaba en su caza, su sueño era ser piloto pero su padre siempre tuvo otros planes; recuerda perfectamente ese día, cada una de sus acciones desde que aterrizo su amado caza violeta, camino despacio a la oficina del oficial de la base, al llegar no era el Capitán Jenssen quien la esperaba, sino su padre. Sin ni prepararla siquiera le soltó la noticia que dejo malherida a la chica llena de esperanza y deseosa de vivir su vida – Atacaron Marte, el Teniente Riber se encuentra entre los desaparecidos – quiso gritarle que no era idiota, que desaparecido en Marte era sinónimo de muerto, pero solo pudo hacerle un saludo militar y preguntarle si eso era todo.

Puso su carrera militar frente a su dolor cuando le avisaron de la muerte de Karl en marte, aun cuando su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, a pesar de su juventud ambos conocían los riesgos de la vida que escogieron. La guerra no te da tiempo para historias de amor, no importando lo que las novelas y películas nos hayan dicho en los últimos siglos.

No se permitió derramar ni una sola lágrima por Karl, su deseo de venganza fue mucho más grande, un deseo que jamás pudo satisfacer pues la guerra termino antes de que la asignaran al frente. Se prometió que haría todo lo posible para que reducir el número de jóvenes que sufrieran el mismo destino que Karl, que otras chicas tuvieran que pasar por lo mismo que ella, quedarse sola a tan corta edad.

Jodido destino, conocer el amor tan joven para quedarse sola a los 20 años; tocar la gloria del amor que te cuentan miles de libros, películas y canciones, para lugar caerte de jeta en el lodo de la soledad y del dolor causado por su muerte, una que no podría vengar.

Dejo de volar para convertirse en oficial y trabajo duro escalando posiciones hasta llegar a Ciudad Macross con un rango mayor al que jamás había ostentado una mujer de su edad. Quien diría que su vida realmente iba a comenzar en esa pequeña isla del pacífico.

Ahí conoció a Claudia Grant, un clon americano de su madre, la mujer que le ayudo a bajarle un poco a su alter ego, la reina de hielo. Divertida, sabía, elocuente y extremadamente inteligente. Se volvieron mejores amigas desde el primer día. Por asociación comenzó a tratar a Roy Focker, la pareja de su amiga, pero fue su personalidad lo que hizo que comenzarán una amistad.

Se divertía con las tonterías de las conejitas del puente, un trio de niñas locas pero buenas en su trabajo, pero después de Claudia quien más toco su vida fue el Capitán del SDF1, Bruno Gloval… quien a los pocos meses de conocerlo se convirtió en su segundo padre, de ella y de las otras cuatro jóvenes subordinadas del puente. Fue un buen año, a pesar de que los recuerdos de Karl, fluían libres durante la noche, y para ser sincera, una que otra vez, el 75% del tiempo, durante el día, su nuevo grupo de amigos le ayudaban a superar su tristeza, pero sin bajar del todo su fachada de cabrona de primera línea, la hermana maldita de Cruella deVille.

Pero nada la preparo para la llegada de él, de Rick Hunter… con su traje de vuelo amarillo friégame la pupila, look de no haberse cruzado con un cepillo en toda su vida, actitud de saberse buen piloto y mejor mozo. Pelearon por el tacnet, y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse, por primera vez en años, como besarían esos labios, que tan fácil podría ser perderse en esos ojos azules tan profundos como los de Karl.

Pero no quiso caer en la atracción inmediata que sintió por el jovencito cabeza dura, como podría confesarse a si misma que en el momento en que lo vio se sintió como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía, pero tuvo que reconocer que si bien el chico se le hacía increíblemente atractivo también era menor que ella y totalmente alérgico a las reglas.

Su relación evoluciono poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, él comenzó a ocupar un lugar importante en su vida, sobre todo después de rescatarla de la Base Sara en Marte y jamás le mencionó a nadie lo que la siempre ecuánime Lisa Hayes estuvo a punto de hacer, dejarse morir abrazando la fotografía del joven que amo en su juventud.

Primero fueron amigos, se escuchaban y apoyaban mutuamente, ella siempre estuvo ahí para recoger los trozos que la niña bonita sin cerebro y un ego del tamaño del universo dejaba tras de si cada vez que lo abandonaba por su carrera. La odiaba por hacerlo sentir desechable, cuando realmente es alguien que merece lo mejor del mundo.

Se dio cuenta de que lo amaba cuando la rescato del Gran Cañón, cual princesa de cuento de hadas fue rescatada de la torre más alta por su caballero en su brillante caza. La abrazo con fuerza, realmente feliz de que hubiera sobrevivido a la batalla, la consoló por la muerte de su padre, por la muerte de Karl, no supo bien que fue pero solamente se dejo llevar por su dolor. La dulzura con que la abrazó, lo protegida que se sintió en sus fuertes brazos, como la dejó llorar y sacar todo el dolor que había guardado dentro de su alma durante tantos años. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no era cariño lo que sentía por Rick Hunter, sino un inmenso amor, podría inclusive afirmar que lo ama más de lo que llego a amar a Karl.

Después de una noche lluviosa se confesaron su amor, él dejo sus sueños juveniles con Minmei, para darse cuenta de que la ilusión puede ser fácilmente confundida con amor. Comenzaron a vivir juntos, y su vida volvió a llenarse de rosa, a pesar de que odia el color, sus planes para el futuro una vez que vencieran al último Zentraedi loco del universo… el bastardo de Khyron.

Cuando los ataco por última vez, los resultados no fueron los deseados, y un solo crucero logro, al menos parcialmente, lo que toda la flota de Dolzar no logro, esclavizar a todo un continente, de paso el muy cabrón, si ella no suele decir malas palabras pero el las merecía, la dejo huérfana y sin una de sus mejores amigas, Gloval y Kim murieron en la batalla. A pesar de eso nuevamente se enfrascaron en una nueva batalla, enfrentaron la imposición de un nuevo régimen que pondría verde de envidia a Hitler, encabezando a la resistencia.

Pero nuevamente su vida se jodió, por que otra cosa sino su viejo amigo el Destino, tuvo que salir huyendo para salvar la vida de sus amigos e inclusive la suya, todos sabían que Rick y Lisa no funcionaban al 100% sin el otro. Fue algo realmente difícil, pero el bien común pudo más que ella.

Ahora esta frente a Rick's, por que había nombrado su bar como el de su película favorita, era su momento de la verdad… el bien común, la libertad de todo un continente era mucho más importante que una simple historia de amor.

- Vamos Lisa… sobreviviste a la muerte de tus dos padres, a la de tus amigos, puedes sobrevivir al desprecio del amor de su vida, recuerda el bien común, el maldito bien común.


	2. Chapter 2  En Donde Rick

**Capitulo Dos – Donde Rick**

_Ilsa: Play it once, Sam… for old times' sake_

_Sam: I don´t know what you mean, Miss Ilsa_

_Ilsa: Play it, Sam. Play "As time Goes Bye"_

_Sam: Oh, I can't remember it, Miss Ilsa, I'm a little rusty on it_

_Ilsa: I'll hum it for you. Da-dy-da-dy-da-dum, da-dy-da-dee-da-dum...- Sam begins playing - Sing it, Sam_

_Sam: You must remember this / A kiss is still a kiss / A sigh is just a sigh / The fundamental things apply / As time goes by. / And when two lovers woo, / They still say, "I love you" / On that you can rely / No matter what the future brings_

_Rick: [rushing up] Sam, I thought I told you never to play - Sees Ilsa. Sam closes the piano and rolls it away] _

"Maldita sea Rick, no lo estas haciendo nada fácil" – eso es lo primero que le cruza por su mente al entrar al Bar, claro después de estar casi una hora parada en la acera de enfrente observando y buscando el valor de entrar; es tan extraño para ella estar ahí, desde que su avión aterrizo pudo sentir el momento en que su corazón se mudo de su pecho a su estomago de donde se rehúsa salir, pero al ver lo que Rick Hunter y Max Stearling hicieron con el viejo bar de Lou, eso hace que todo el valor que estuvo acumulando por los últimos meses se esfume por arte de magia, por que jodidos tenían que dejarlo así, por que el muy idiota tuvo que basarse en sus sueños.

Si la fachada la dejo sin aliento, el interior la noqueo, es una replica exacta del mostrado en la película Casablanca, hasta el más mínimo detalle, Lisa inclusive desea ir vestida diferente, tal vez haber utilizado falta en lugar del simple traje sastre color gris que lleva puesto. Recuerda que en varias ocasiones platicaron sobre la posibilidad de comprar el viejo bar y arreglarlo, inclusive hicieron planes sobre que tema utilizarían para hacerlo, claro que la primera opción de la Srita. Hayes fue Casablanca, Rick deseaba algo más moderno y minimalista; sería un negocio entre los Stearling, Claudia y ellos dos, lo convertirían en el lugar de moda de la Ciudad y tendrían la oportunidad de vivir todo aquello que tuvieron que poner en pausa por la guerra… un sueño más que no pudieron cumplir, al menos no juntos.

En verdad Rick y Max habían hecho una labor extraordinaria, el antiguo pub luce increíble, al cruzar las puertas sinceramente espero ver a Rick y todos sus parroquianos, a Sam al piano tocando "As Time Goes By"; pero la ilusión termino al momento de ver a la clientela, habilitaron una terraza en unos de los costados para poder atender a los invasores de su tamaño normal, dentro del bar puede reconocer algunos rostros, la mayoría de la clientela Zentraedis micronisados, por la manera en que la observan puede darse cuenta que varios de ellos la han reconocido, pero su calidad diplomática le brinda inmunidad.

Inmunidad Política… jamás pensó utilizar esa carta, pero ahora tiene que hacerlo, su misión es de vital importancia, así que sigue a la anfitriona a su mesa con un rostro impávido, aquel que perfecciono con años de esconderse detrás de la reina de hielo, sin embargo una parte de ella desea salir corriendo a esconderse bajo la cama que compartía con él en su pequeña casita del distrito militar, aquella que decoraron juntos y en la que dejo algo más que su ropa interior, no es que le tenga miedo a un grupo de alienígenas con cara de pocos amigos, esos imbéciles le tienen sin cuidado, lo que realmente teme es enfrentarse a él, eso si es algo que podría quitarle el valor a cualquiera, enfrentarse a un viejo amor, un amor despechado.

Pero a pesar del pánico que siente de verlo, de la reacción que tendrá al estar frente a ella, Elizabeth Fiona Hayes no puede evitarlo, lo busca con desesperación pero lo más discretamente posible, el verlo aunque sea a la distancia es algo que ha soñado durante un año, desde ese día de verano. No sabe bien como ha podido vivir sin él, sin sus besos o sus caricias, sin escuchar su voz, extraña pelear con él por cualquier nimiedad para terminar en la cama borrando cualquier rastro de la discusión con su muy talentosa lengua, disculparse mediante un increíble orgasmo.

"Vamos Hayes, no viniste hasta aquí para recordar viejos tiempos, no importa que tan satisfactorios fueron… tienes una misión que cumplir" – se repite mientras le muestran su mesa – "él no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, no esperes que olvide tan fácilmente la manera en que te fuiste, sea cual sea la razón, si no te abofetea ya será ganancia"

- Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar – es la vocecilla de niña pequeña de la anfitriona la que la regresa a la realidad

- Vodka, Absolute Mandarin con agua quina y una rodaja de limón – vaya que un amigable tono voz le puede a una hacerse sentir en casa

- Vanesa – se levanta de su asiento para abrazar con gusto a la joven de cabello castaño y gafas – no sabía que trabajarás aquí

- Rick y Max me rescataron… me dieron trabajo como administradora y estoy con ellos desde el principio, Johana podrías traerme lo de siempre

- Claro Srita. Young

- Has que nadie nos interrumpa, no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de reunirse con viejos amigos – esa no se parece en nada a la voz antes utilizada, su tono es frio y distante

- Se lo hare saber al resto del staff

- Vaya, donde quedo la Vanesa amigable y tímida con quien trabaje en el puente del SDF1

- Enterrada en el fondo del lago junto con Gloval y Kim – responde con algo de amargura – pero no hablemos de mi, cuéntame como estuvo el verano en Praga

- Nada comparable con la primavera en Madrid – ambas mujeres sonríen con complicidad – así que tu eres mi contacto

- Las malas costumbres jamás mueren, en especial en estos tiempos tan complicados… así que Madrid, todo este tiempo pensé que vivías en Londres, digo ya en una ocasión fue tu hogar

La mesera se ha acercado a dejar sus bebidas, así que Lisa entiende el cambio tan repentino en la conversación de Vanesa

- Efectivamente vivo en Kensington… reconstruí la vieja casona Hayes y me olvide de la milicia, así que ahora con tanto tiempo libre me he dedicado a viajar y creme no hay nada más hermoso que la Calle de Alcalá en Primavera

- No sabemos en quien podemos confiar, así que debemos ser discretos, cualquiera puede estar escuchando

- Lo entiendo, pero todos tus empleados son humanos, no creo que alguno de ellos sea capaz

- De vendernos, conozco a varios que serían capaces de vender a su madre por algunos pequeños lujos

- Vamos, creo que estas exagerando

- Lisa esto no es el Macross que tu conociste ya no existe, tal vez podamos lucir como una ciudad moderna y que disfrutamos de nuestra libertad, pero eso no es más que una pantalla, la realidad es más que diferente

- No podemos perder la fe en la raza humana, el día que lo hagamos no valdrá la pena luchar por ella, tenemos que confiar que al final hasta aquellos capaces de vender a su abuela se unirán a la batalla.

- Realmente espero que tengas razón

- Cuando puedo verlo

- Llegará en unos cuantos minutos, Max envió por él en cuanto te vio entrar al bar… estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, jamás hubiéramos imaginado que fueran a enviarte a ti a la boca del lobo

- Hay razones de peso para que fuera yo la persona perfecta para llevar a cabo esta misión

- Fue algo raro que no le informaron a nadie sobre quien vendría

- Pensamos que el elemento de la sorpresa era necesario, inclusive para nuestro equipo infiltrado, no podemos poner en riesgo esta misión

- Supongo que no, Khyron literalmente se orinaría en los pantalones si te viera, te odia como a nadie en el universo

- El sentimiento es mutuo, disfrutare cuando tenga la oportunidad de clavar su cabeza en una estaca

Vaya, supongo que no soy la única que se ha vuelto agresiva, tu también has cambiado…

- No lo hemos hecho todos

- Algunos más que otros, por cierto que te parece nuestra pantalla

- Apropiada, hay que darle gracias a dios que nuestros amigos no hayan visto Casablanca

- Estos idiotas son demasiado engreídos, jamás podrían creer que llevamos una operación como la resistencia bajo sus propias narices, es como yo

- A que te refieres?

- Quien pensaría que uno de los pilares de la resistencia viste como monja y usa lentes de fondo de botella, por no mencionar la vocecita de Minnie Mouse en helio que tengo

- Esa es una pantalla perfecta, para los que no saben lo que se esconde detrás de ella

- Creo que uno tiene que jugar con las cartas que la vida le dio, yo saco el mayor provecho de mi imagen exterior, no sabes cuantas conversaciones militares he tenido la oportunidad de escuchar

- Hablan como si nada frente a ti

- Frente a todo mundo, realmente creen que estamos sometidos, y quien más sometido que una jovencita que luce como recién salida del convento, por ejemplo, ves al imbécil pedante de aquella mesa – señala discretamente

- El que nos esta asesinando con la mira

- Ese mismo…

- Es el capitán Datier, el matón favorito de Khyron y según los rumores amante de Azonia

- No me digas que…

- Azonia se microniso hace algunos meses, no esta nada feliz con el hecho pero su comandante la obligo, dicen que se estaba volviendo demasiado cercano a ella

- Quieres decir que se revolcaban juntos

- Claro, podrán odiar nuestras emociones humanas, pero cuando de follar se trata, se han vuelto tan adictos al sexo como al alcohol, y en caso de Datier el juego

- Pensé que Khyron era demasiado exigente en cuando a mezclarse con los nativos

- Ha aprendido que al pueblo hay que darle pan y circo, y eso es lo que hace, le da libertad a tus tropas y ellos lo seguirán al fin de mundo… como te decía mi viejo amigo Datier adora presumir su cercanía con el máximo líder y divulga planes secretos cuando ha tomado algunas copitas de más

- Se le suelta la lengua cuando esta ebrio

- No tanto cuando esta ebrio, sino cuando desea tirarse a alguna mesera, y seamos sinceras no hay nada más seductor para una rubia sin cerebro que un hombre con el poder de sacarla de las minas de sal

- Por supuesto el idiota solamente las utiliza y luego las desecha como condón usado

- A pesar de todo el muy mierda es un caballero, antes de deshacerse de ellas les regala un auto o un departamento, todo depende de la calidad del servicio

- No se como has aprendido a moverte entre toda esta mierda, digo siempre fuiste una chica tan dulce

- Perdí al amor de mi vida, estos monstruos la asesinaron, tengo que hacer algo para vengarla, no puedo dejar que ganen – lo dice con un odio contenido, mientras que su rostro muestra una sonrisa impávida como si hablaran de las maravillosas vidas que no les tocaron vivir – se lo debo a Kim, ella estaría arriesgando su trasero por mi, así que si tengo que fingir ser idiota para escuchar conversaciones ajenas, creme que lo hare con gusto

- Siento que tengas que vivir esto, hace un año realmente pensé que todo sería diferente, que tu y Kim serían felices, que los Stearling tendrían diez hijos perfectos, y que Rick y yo viviríamos por siempre felices

- Pero Khyron tuvo que aparecer… por cierto, no vas a preguntarme por Rick – pregunta al fin a quemarropa, sabe bien que Lisa arde en deseos de escuchar noticias de él

- Tan obvia soy

- Solamente para los que saben lo que hay detrás de ese frío exterior, todos los que vivimos la novela Lynn-Hunter-Hayes saben que no pueden estar el uno sin el otro

- Contigo no tengo por que fingir que todo esta bien, que no me interesa su vida, que lo he olvidado

- No, así que es lo que deseas saber

- Lo principal – tratar de sonar ambigua pero su voz suena tan necesitada

- Por donde quieres comenzar, por su vida en general o si tiene a alguien especial en ella

- Supongo que es mejor empezar por la parte más sencilla

- El Sr. Hunter esta bien, tal vez un poco más amargado y cínico cada día; no me veas así, Rick ya no es la persona que al alguna vez conociste, bueno al menos no en el exterior

- Continua en la resistencia, no es así

- No, se retiro de toda esta mierda más o menos dos meses después de tu partida, supongo que se dio por vencido

- Oh Rick, tanto daño le hice como para que perdiera la fe

- Literalmente le partiste el alma amiga, no se porque razón huiste como lo hiciste pero lo destrozo, jamás pensó que serías capaz de hacer algo tan cruel

- Tu también piensas que fue cruel

- No, supongo que tuviste tus razones, y en el fondo también lo entiende hasta cierto punto, creo que no te perdona es no haberle dado la oportunidad de despedirse

- No tuve otra opción, era en ese momento o nunca

- Creo que ese discurso tienes que dárselo a otra persona, no a mi

- Realmente ya no participa en la resistencia, de ninguna manera

- Oficialmente no, nos mando al carajo de una manera bastante directa.. de hecho creo que dijo que podiamos todos irnos a la mierda directo y sin escalas, y si no sabiamos llegar nos podía hacer un mapa

- suena a Rick

- pero a pesar de ello continua apoyando la causa, lo hace veladamente, cuando cree que nadie se da cuenta pero aun tiene pequeñas intervenciones, a ayudado a personas a conseguir permisos de viaje, no sabemos como lo logra, tal pareciera que se los saca de la manga

- Habla de mi,

- Durante los primeros meses no dejo de hablar de ti o de tomar cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica que se le pusiera enfrente, pero un buen día llego a nuestro punto de reunión con una cruda del carajo y la resolución de no volver a mencionar tu nombre

- Me odia no es así

- Digamos que estos días no es fan tuyo – puede sentir como la ilusión de su amiga se escapa por la ventana – pero siguiendo con el interrogatorio, nuestro amigo continua soltero

- Supuse que regresaría con Minmei

- Con esa golfa traidora, creo que la odia más a ella que a ti, aunque no podría asegurarlo

- Así que no esta con nadie, no se porque siempre supuse que regresaría con ella una vez que yo ya no estuviera en escena

- Vamos, le gustaba acostarse con la fantasía de todos los hombres, vaya hasta yo he tenido alguno que otro sueño erótico con ella, pero eso era sexo, lo que hay contigo es amor

- Hubo, lo que hubo entre nosotros

- No te hagas la idiota que no te queda, tu continuas enamorada de él y puedo apostarte la vida que ese odio tan grande que siente por ti, no es otra cosa más que amor del bueno

- Creo que esa vena romántica no ha muerto, y me alegro por ello, pero lo mio con Rick es historia, si no lo era, seguramente lo será después de esta noche

- Tenemos que pensar que a pesar de todo lo que sucede alrededor nuestro, el amor es lo único que jamás podrán quitarnos, aún hay tiempo para ustedes – sus ojos comienzan a brillar de una manera tan conocida, su mirada ha lucido así casi todos los días del último año, las lagrimas en verdad le dan a una un brillo especial y conocido – ambos continúan con vida, pero sobre todo ambos continúan enamorados del otro

- Vanesa, no lo entiendes – suspira profundamente buscando valor – la razón por la que soy la mejor opción para llevar a cabo esta misión, es por que yo…

- Lisa – esa voz, durante años deseo tanto escucharla – por Dios eres tu

Ella se ha levantado para caminar rumbo al dueño de la voz, aquel hombre que durante tanto tiempo considero que jamás volvería a ver, se acerca con temor, no quiere apresurarse por que siente que si lo hace se habrá dado cuenta que no es más que un sueño, despertará en su cama de vuelta en su nuevo hogar. Pero él esta ahí frente a ella, luciendo tan guapo como siempre, con esa sonrisa que puede derretir a cualquiera, con esos hermosos ojos azules, su rostro luce algo diferente, tiene un aire de madurez que lo vivido se la otorgado.

Al llegar a su lado, le toca el rostro con timidez, tratando de recordar todo lo vivido y lo mucho que lo extraño, él le devuelve la caricia, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que han comenzado a caer por sus mejillas.

Al fin levanta la mirada para perderse en como él la observa, con una extraña mezcla de adoración y miedo, durante todo este tiempo su recuerdo fue lo que lo mantuvo vivo y cuerdo, el pensar que alguna vez volvería a ver su hermoso rostro, así que sin perder tiempo la toma entre sus brazos, ella instintivamente encuentra ese punto en su pecho donde tantas veces apoyo su cabeza, él acaricia suavemente su espalda, como en los viejos tiempos.

Solamente permanecen ahí abrazados, Lisa se deja arrullar por el suave sonido de sus latidos, siempre amo ese sonido, ambos saben que todo el bar los esta observando pero no les interesa, tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no se atreven a romper la magia del momento con palabras, ya tendrán la oportunidad de ponerse al día.

- Vaya, jamás pensé que mi bar pudiera ser el escenario de tan tierna escena

Es Lisa quien rompe el abrazo para voltear a ver al dueño de esa voz tan llena de desprecio, jamás pensó que su varonil voz podría destilar tanto odio, al menos no cuando se dirigiera a ella.

- Adelante, no quise interrumpirlos – Rick la mira con una mezcla de odio y tristeza – vamos no siempre dos amantes de se reúnen después de estar separados por tanto tiempo

- Rick

Ella suelta al fin al chico que ha abrazado por los últimos minutos, sabe que debe lucir ridícula pero por unos segundos lo ve llena de esperanza, deseando que la tome en sus brazos y la bese como solía hacerlo después de una pelea, pero sabe que no lo hará, ahora menos que nunca

- Karl te presento a Rick Hunter, Rick este es Karl Riber

- Así que tu eres el famoso Karl, mucho gusto he oído hablar mucho de ti – el tono sarcástico que tanto odia Lisa destila en su voz

- Yo también he escuchado mucho sobre ti, el héroe de las guerras Robotech, dirigente del escuadro que derroto el ejercito de Dolzar

- Esa fue Lisa, ella fue la que coordino esa ofensiva, yo solamente seguí ordenes

- Ser demasiado modesto no te sienta jefe – Vanesa interviene para tratar de liberar algo de tensión, ya conoce a Rick sabe hacia donde va la discusión

- Creo que en una noche de sábado deberías estar verificando que todo vaya bien en la cocina y el bar

- Sabes bien que tengo otro tipo de responsabilidades

- Que creo ya las has llevado a cabo a la perfección – Vanesa solamente gruñe en respuesta mientras comienza a alejarse – dile a Johana que me envié una botella de nuestro mejor coñac, creo que debemos celebrar

- Rick creo que eso no es necesario – hay algo que no le cuadra a Karl sobre el hombre frente a él, no se siente amenazado pues sabe que continua siendo uno de los chicos buenos pero la forma en que ve a Lisa no lo hace sentir tranquilo – nosotros solamente deseamos cenar algo sencillo e irnos a nuestra habitación a descansar

- Tonterías, no siempre uno tiene la posibilidad de conocer a alguien que volvió de entre los muertos, sin mencionar a nuestra hermosa expatriada del viejo continente

En todo este tiempo no ha volteado a verla, no desea hacerlo pues sabe que caerá en la tentación de tomarla en sus brazos y evitar que vuelva a escapar, así que solamente fija la mirada en el hombre frente a él, el causante de convertir a Lisa en la Reina de Hielo.

- Creo que después de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, no me caería nada mal estar alrededor de otras personas y relajarme un poco, tu que opinas hermosa – ella no responde, así que ambos hombres voltean a ver su rostro – Lisa, te encuentras bien

- Si, lo siento… esto es demasiado para poder asimilarlo, si me disculpan tengo que ir al tocador a retocar mi maquillaje

- Claro, segura que estas bien – pregunta el joven rubio con preocupación, tal vez no la haya visto en casi 10 años pero cree conocerla

- Todo esta mas que bien, como no podría estarlo si estoy con dos de mis personas favoritas en el universo – responde tratando de fingir una sonrisa

- No tardes, hay mucho que celebrar – ella al fin voltea a verlo, la mirada en su rostro le dice 1000 cosas y al mismo tiempo no le dice nada

Mientras se aleja sintiendo ambas miradas taladrando su espalda, aunque por diferentes razones, lucha por no soltar a llorar como una niña, tenía que guardar compostura y aguantar hasta estar en la seguridad que un baño de damas puede darle. Desde que le asignaron la misión de extraer a Karl Riber de América supo que no sería nada sencillo, pero estar frente a los hombres que representan su pasado y su futuro es algo para lo que jamás pudo haberse preparado.

"Vamos Lisa, no puedes derrumbarte hay demasiado en juego como para que lo arruines todo con tus sentimientos, tu y él no son importantes, el conocimiento de Karl y de lo que es capaz, eso es de suma importancia"

Al fin llega al cuarto de baño y se hecha agua al rostro para intentar calmarse, suspira profundamente y levanta su rostro para ver su propio reflejo en el enorme espejo frente a ella, no es nada alentador. Sus ojos brillan por las lágrimas que amenazan con traicionarla.

- Vamos tu puedes hacerlo, no puedes derrumbarte ahora

- Nadie dijo que sería sencillo

- Pero tampoco que sería tan complicado – voltea para ver a Vanesa sonriendo tristemente – me odia, no puedo creer lo mucho que me odia

- Solamente cree odiarte, no podría verte de esa manera si realmente no estuviera loco por ti, no debe ser sencillo para él tampoco… vamos volver a ver a la mujer de su vida, de quien no ha sabido nada en un año, en los brazos de otro hombre

- Casi tan difícil como estar frente al chico de quien estuviste enamorada de joven y el hombre con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida

- Así es, ambos están igual de jodidos

- Pero lo que importa es la misión, no es así

- Al menos por ahora, creo que es hora de enfrentarlos no lo crees

- Sería algo ridículo tratar de esconderme en un baño toda la noche, en algún momento tengo que salir

- Y más vale hacerlo ahora antes de que alguno de los dos venga a buscarte

- Extrañaba hablar con contigo que siempre tiene la razón, lo odio pero lo extrañaba

Da un último vistazo a su reflejo y le ofrece una sonrisa segura a su amiga, mientras se repite una y otra vez – "tú puedes Hayes" – todo el camino repite el mismo mantra, cuando llega a la mesa ambos hombres parecen charla amistosamente, tal vez no sea tan difícil como ella pensaba, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, las cosas no son tan complicadas como ella pensaba

- Felicitaciones por tu aniversario de bodas, digo diez años de matrimonio… son bodas de cristal

No la vida y el destino realmente debían odiar, ahora si el jamás podría perdonarla, después de todo lo había perdido.


	3. Chapter 3 De todos los Bares del Mundo

**Capitulo Tres – De todos los bares del mundo…**

_Rick: Don't you sometimes wonder if it's worth all this? I mean what you're fighting for._

_Lazlo: You might as well question why we breathe. If we stop breathing, we'll die. If we stop fighting our enemies, the world will die. _

_Rick: Well, what of it? It'll be out of its misery. _

_Laszlo: You know how you sound, Mr. Blaine? Like a man who's trying to convince himself of something he doesn't believe in his heart. _

Cuando vio a Lisa en sus brazos deseo realmente reventarle la jeta, para luego cortarle las bolas, asesinarlo y enterrarlo en algún recóndito rincón desconocido donde nadie, sobre todo ella, pudiera encontrarlo.

Después de un año de estar soñando con ella todos los malditos días, ella tiene el valor de entrar a su bar, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, luciendo hermosa como el último día que la vio, dudo en acercarse a su mesa y agradeció que Vanesa comenzará a platicar con ella, pudo permanecer en las sombras viendo desde una distancia segura, estudiando sus facciones y que tanto pudieron cambiar o no en los poco más de 365 días que había dejado de verla.

Si había pequeños cambios, su cabello es corto, mucho más corto de lo que jamás lo había llevado, sus facciones lucen un poco más regias, inclusive su cuerpo ha cambiado… demonios ese maldito cuerpo que no ha logrado borrar con todas las mujeres con las que ha dormido desde su partida, ese también ha mejorado con el tiempo, sus curvas se han pronunciado un poco más.

Como deseo tomarla en sus brazos y follarla hasta que perdiera el sentido, despertarla solamente para volverla a follar, mientras deja perfectamente claro que a pesar de todo ella le pertenece, que no importa que saliera huyendo siempre será de él y de nade más.

La odia por que no ha podido dejar de amarla, por que aún después de haber tenido a Minmei y otras tantas mujeres cuyos nombres no recuerda, todavía en algunas ocasiones se masturba pensando en ella. Maldita Lisa Hayes, de alguna manera extraña la comadreja es lo único que no ha podido superar, ella sigue ahí metida en su alma, su corazón y su re-jodido libido.

Al fin localizo sus testículos y se comporto como un hombre, camino a su encuentro sin saber bien que decirle, tenía un gran discurso preparado para gritarle lo mucho que lo lastimo que no tuviera la confianza de decirle lo que planeaba hacer, no le dolió tanto el que lo dejará como el que no le dijera porque, que la muy cabrona no le diera la oportunidad de despedirse de ella.

Pero justo cuando iba acercándose, vio a un joven de cabello castaño más o menos de su estatura abrazarla con fuerza, y ella simplemente le correspondió el gesto de cariño o amor, sabe que debe lucir realmente ridículo, esta de pie observando a la mujer que más ha amado en su vida en los brazos de otro hombre.

Cuando al fin pudo acercarse un poco más lo reconoció, era el hombre por que el cual Lisa estuvo a punto de suicidarse en la Base Sara, el famosísimo Karl Riber. Claro que sabía que tarde o temprano, Riber aparecería en su bar, tal vez no formaba parte de la resistencia pero continuaba teniendo contactos que nadie más tenía y entre las paredes de su bar, entre los gritos y jubilo de los jugadores, se manejaban los tratos sucios necesarios para dar un paso más a la libertad.

Durante las última semanas de lo único de lo que se hablaba era del científico humano que Khyron había encontrado entre las ruinas de la base de marte, un genio que lo había ayudado a restaurar su crucero de batalla, aquel con el vencieron al SDF1, y que finalmente había logrado huir de su encierro de años, nadie sabia a ciencia cierta como había podido escapar de las garras de su "amado" líder pero ahora estaba en algún lugar de Macross escondiéndose. Claro que iría a su bar, era el lugar donde uno podía conseguir un pase de viaje para poder ir al viejo continente.

Cuando al fin pudo salir de su trance de idiota y pudo abrir la boca, lo único que pudo articular fue una frase sarcástica

- Vaya, jamás pensé que mi bar pudiera ser el escenario de tan tierna escena

Lisa lo soltó como si quemara y lo vio con una mirada que no pudo o no quiso descifrar, él sin embargo no pudo evitar mirarla con odio y tristeza, jamás pensó que al volver a verla ella estaría abrazando a otro hombre.

- Adelante, no quise interrumpirlos… vamos no siempre dos amantes de se reúnen después de estar separados por tanto tiempo

- Rick

Desea abrazarla, desea arrancarla de sus brazos y hacerle ver al joven científico héroe que sobrevivió a la maravillosa hospitalidad de Khyron, que ella ahora le pertenecía al piloto héroe de guerra que le pateo el trasero al Khyron en varias ocasiones.

- Karl te presento a Rick Hunter, Rick este es Karl Riber

- Así que tu eres el famoso Karl, mucho gusto he oído hablar mucho de ti

- Yo también he escuchado mucho sobre ti, el héroe de las guerras Robotech, dirigente del escuadro que derroto el ejercito de Dolzar

- Esa fue Lisa, ella fue la que coordino esa ofensiva, yo solamente seguí ordenes

- Ser demasiado modesto no te sienta jefe – Vanesa, adora a su amiga pero a veces se mete demasiado en lo que no le importa

- Creo que en una noche de sábado deberías estar verificando que todo vaya bien en la cocina y el bar

- Sabes bien que tengo otro tipo de responsabilidades

- Que creo ya las has llevado a cabo a la perfección – Vanesa gruñe como suele hacerlo en advertencia de esta me la pagas, así que si se iba a merecer una patada de su amiga sería con provecho – dile a Johana que me envié una botella de nuestro mejor coñac, creo que debemos celebrar

- Rick creo que eso no es necesario, nosotros solamente deseamos cenar algo sencillo e irnos a nuestra habitación a descansar

- Tonterías, no siempre uno tiene la posibilidad de conocer a alguien que volvió de entre los muertos, sin mencionar a nuestra hermosa expatriada del viejo continente

- No quiere verla, esta peleando con todas sus fuerzas para no caer en la tentación de besarla.

- Creo que después de los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, no me caería nada mal estar alrededor de otras personas y relajarme un poco, tu que opinas hermosa – "hermosa" que clase de hombre llamada así a una mujer que va más allá de ese concepto, ella es mucho más que solamente hermosa – Lisa, te encuentras bien

- Si, lo siento… esto es demasiado para poder asimilarlo, si me disculpan tengo que ir al tocador a retocar mi maquillaje

- Claro, segura que estas bien – odia el tono de confianza con el que habla con ella, no puede creer lo celoso que esta de él

- Todo esta mas que bien, como no podría estarlo si estoy con dos de mis personas favoritas en el universo

- No tardes, hay mucho que celebrar – ella al fin voltea a verlo, lo mira por unos cuantos segundos tratando de descifrar su dura mirada.

Ambos hombres la observan alejarse, Rick no puede dejar de pensar que probablemente los dos están pesando en cosas similares, en lo mucho que esa joven mujer les ha tocado la vida. Ambos estuvieron enamorados de ella en diferentes épocas de su vida, es muy probablemente que el joven científico continué como él mismo enamorado de ella.

- Bien, así que como cambiaste las alas por un bar

- Khyron me las corto, cuando él tomo el poder ya no pude volver al aire, fue así de sencillo

- Siento oírlo, se lo difícil que no es poder hacer lo que deseas, es tan malo como ser obligado a hacerlo a pesar de saber que los resultados de tu trabajo serán en contra de tu propia raza

- Como es que estas aquí

- Como escape de Khyron

- No esa historia la conozco perfectamente, digo Londres es famoso por sus pubs, pero alguna vez tuviste la oportunidad de escuchar tocar a una de las viejas bandas, tu sabes los Who, Led Zepellin, algunos de los clásicos

- Señor aquí esta el Coñac que solicito, la Srita. Young me pidió que le dijera que el Capitán Datier ya termino con el límite de crédito que le dieron por la noche y desea una extensión más

- Dígale que no es imposible, pero con gusto podemos platicarlo mañana y hablaremos de una ampliación mayor pero que tendrá que ser mañana

- Claro señor

- Que nadie más vuelva a interrumpirnos durante la noche

- Considérelo hecho Señor

- Algo más Johana – ella solamente voltea con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro – deseo verte esta noche, tiene algo planeado

- Nada señor – contesta la hermosa joven con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – será un placer hacer horas extras, se aleja exagerando el movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas

- Una disculpa, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a quien alguien nos escuche, digo todos saben que escapaste de Khyron y mientras estés en público estas a salvo, sobre todo con la cumbre mundial que se llevará a cabo en los próximos días, el bastardo no puede correr el riesgo de arruinar su pantalla de tranquilidad

- Así que tu sabías de mi escape

- Digamos que tengo mis fuentes, tal vez ya no sea parte de la resistencia, pero aún tengo mis fuentes dentro y fuera de las fuerzas de nuestro "amado líder" con complejo de Hitler

- No me acostumbro a estar fuera de la mazmorra, estuve en ella durante tantos años, que los primeros días la luz del sol me lastimaban los ojos pero ahora solamente deseo estar ahí bajo el sol y sentir la brisa, creo que eso es lo que más extrañas cuando estas tanto tiempo entre cuatro paredes, la luz del sol y la brisa, debo sonar ridículo

- En lo absoluto, no siempre uno regresa de entre los muertos, es decir todos – enfatiza la palabra para dar entender que entre ellos esta su Lisa – tenía esa idea, cuando aterrizamos en la base Sara durante nuestro regreso a la tierra estaba totalmente deshabitada

- Llegaron unas horas tarde, las fuerzas de Khryon ya la habían revisado y nos encontró, estuvimos años sobreviviendo con la esperanza de que alguien volviera a esa base y cuando algo lo hizo no fue humano, hablando de mala suerte.

- Supongo que puede ser llamado de esa manera, pero ahora estas libre y en unos pocos días estarás de regreso en viejo y nublado Londres

- Mi viejo y amado Londres

- Debió haber sido una sorpresa que enviaran a Lisa para tu extracción

- Lo fue, pero creo que hace mucho sentido que sea ella la persona correcta para hacerlo, digo con nuestra historia

- El haber estado comprometidos

- No, el estar casados - Rick esta haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no saltar sobre él y ahocarlo con sus propias manos, el malnacido esta casado con su Lisa, eso no era posible - antes de salir a marte hicimos un viaje exprés a Francia y nos casamos; no queríamos perder esa oportunidad, tu sabes uno nunca sabe que puede saber cuando sales al frente

Esa idea le circulo al joven piloto durante los últimos años de su relación con Lisa, pedirle matrimonio, pero realmente temía dejar a una viuda y no tuvo el valor de hacerle eso a Lisa, atarla a un muerto. Ahora comprendía el por que el dolor de perder a su primer amor, no fue solamente a su prometido al que perdió en esa vieja base, sino al hombre con el que había atado su vida.

Dio un gran trago a su copa y ve al horizonte donde ve que ella se acerca pensativa, conoce esa expresión es cuando los engranes de su cerebrote están trabajando al máximo. Si no la odiaba lo suficiente antes, ahora la desprecia de sobre manera, tal vez no sea del todo su culpa, seguramente ella pensaba que era viuda, pero ahora todo cambia, todo este tiempo estuvo con una mujer casada.

- Felicitaciones por tu aniversario de bodas, digo diez años de matrimonio… son bodas de cristal - dijo con las palabras con todo el veneno que pudo acumular, estuvo todo este tiempo haciendole el amor a una mujer casada

- No sabría decirlo Hunter, bien sabes que ese tipo de tonterías no me interesan en lo absoluto - su corazón se ha roto, ahora puede ver que jamás tendrá la oportunidad de que él vuelva a su lado, tal vez amo a Karl en un tiempo pero ahora su corazón le pertenece al hombre frente a ella mirandola con odio

- Vamos Hayes, diez años conozco a parejas que no llegan ni a los diez meses, tal vez no hayan estado juntos la mayor parte del tiempo pero es todo un logro

- Que estas tratando de implicar piloto, antes solías ser más directo y no andarte por las ramas, acaso toda esta política alrededor tuyo te han afectado

- En lo absoluto comandante, de hecho debería estar orgullosa que después de tantas llamadas de atención al fin aprendí de que no tengo que abrir y bocota y decir lo primero que venga a mi mente

- Porque no se sientan y continúan su amable platica fuera de los ojos del resto de tus clientes Rick – ambos estaban tan enfrascados la discusión que habían olvidado a Karl

- Lo siento Karl – ella es la primera en ceder y tomar asiento, al hacerlo los dos hombres deciden seguir su ejemplo – creo que las viejas costumbres son difíciles de olvidar

- Así que esa era su relación durante el tiempo que pelearon juntos, pensé que era buenos amigos

- Lo son pero digamos que siempre han sido algo disfuncionales – Max al rescate, siempre eran Max o Claudia los que mediaban sus discusiones – puedo tomar asiento o es una fiesta privada

- Adelante hermano, esta es mas tu fiesta que la mía… no somos disfuncionales somos un tipo diferente de amistad, no la más normal del mundo pero nos ha funcionado de maravilla, no es así comadreja – el maldito dijo su sobrenombre, ella voltea a fulminarlo con la mirada como en los viejos tiempos – vamos Lis, tengo años llamándote así

- Y jamás me ha gustado

- En su defensa Lisa, comadreja es mucho mejor que la Reina de Hielo

- O la hermana mala de cruela – tal parecía que los tres hombres de la mesa se habían puesto de acuerdo para atormentarla

- Así la llamaba – pregunta curioso Max

- Desde el colegio, todo mundo le tenía pánico… vamos hasta tus nanas te tenían miedo Izzy – así que también el la llamaba con un diminutivo cariñoso – siempre fuiste algo atemorizante, dando ordenes y siguiéndolas al pie de la letra, siempre supe que llegarías a tener tu propio mando

- Lo tuvo durante un día, el Mega-road no es así Lis – ella odia como la esta llamando, durante años el como pronunciaba esas tres letras la hacían literalmente humedecer su ropa interior, pero ahora las dice con tanto desprecio – ella sería la encargada de liderar esa misión, una gran responsabilidad, pero Khyron tuvo otra idea y ese mismo día nos arruino todos nuestros planes.

- Y nuestras realidades – ve a Lisa con una mezcla de tristeza y admiración deseando preguntarle con la mirada sobre su familia

- Así que ustedes también han sufrido por ese malnacido

- No tanto como tu – le responde ella con un dejo de tristeza – como fue que caíste en sus garras

- Como le decía a Rick, como siempre llegaste un poco tarde, él ya nos había apresado cuando ustedes aterrizaron, hemos estado trabajando para ese malnacido durante los últimos años

- Como fue que la resistencia se entero de tu existencia, ni siquiera Exedor o Beltrai sabían de ti – pregunta una triste Lisa

- Khyron siempre planeo una rebelión, tarde o temprano él tendría la oportunidad de liderar las fuerzas Zentraedi del universo, ustedes le dieron esa oportunidad al derrotar a Dolzar, nosotros éramos su as bajo la manga

Todos lo ven como con miedo de preguntar, Lisa no puede o no quiere ocultar que pequeñas lágrimas surcan sus mejillas y Rick se ve desencajado, así que debajo de ese cínico exterior, existe un hombre bueno.

- Teníamos que sobrevivir, perfectamente sé que lo valiente era negarnos y morir por nuestro atrevimiento pero la mayoría de nosotros teníamos a que regresar – voltea a ver a Lisa y acaricia suavemente su mano mientras lo dice – no tuvimos el valor de pelear

- Si eres tan valioso, como fue que lograste huir de ahí

- Una humana joven, rubia y exageradamente ruidosa… ella fue la que hizo que logrará salir de ese infierno

- Sammy – dice sin pensarlo Lisa,

- Tiene más de nueve meses trabajando muy de cerca con Khyron, esa pequeña tiene los ovarios muy bien puestos – responde Rick orgulloso de la joven que ayudo a entrenar durante sus últimos meses como una de las cabecillas de la resistencia

- Si, creo que su carácter tan infantil le ayudado a que nadie sospeche que ella es el espía de la resistencia, sospechan más de Minmei que de ella – Max conoce a todos sus miembros y donde están infiltrados

- Minmei trabaja con Khyron – Lisa voltea a ver a Rick y puede ver el odio de su mirada

- Y se acuesta con media armada Zentraedi, pero no hablemos de esa Zorra… no solamente te ayudo ella, no es así – Max voltea a ver a Rick, su amigo sabe algo más sobre el escape de Karl que no esta diciendo

- Ustedes coordinaron todo, si hubo alguien más involucrado no lo conocí, a la única que conocí fue a la rubia

- Que sobre… - iba a continuar con su pregunta cuando es interrumpido por Lisa

- Sammy, su nombre es Samanta Porter y es una de las mujeres más valientes que he conocido

- Vamos Lisa, dale al chico un respiro, no tiene más que unos cuantos días en libertad – Max trata de tranquilizar a su amiga

- Aún así no entiendo la importancia de rescatarte a ti, no me malinterpretes pero solamente eres un científico que todo el mundo pensó había muerto en marte, digo si no enviaron un equipo de reconocimiento en ese entonces por que ahora

- Por qué aprendí a crear protocultura, por eso… no soy un simple científico amigo, nunca lo he sido pero los muy idiotas de mis superiores jamás se dieron cuenta del genio que soy – modesto el güey es lo único que puede pensar Rick – así que durante el tiempo que estuvo con Khyron aprendí a como duplicar la protocultura

- Ellos lo saben – pregunta Lisa con los ojos como platos

- No… pero si presionan lo suficiente a mi equipo lo sabrán muy pronto, dos de ellos conocen parte del proceso, me ayudaron a experimentar para recabar datos sobre los resultados

- Necesitamos rescatarlos también, no podemos dejarlos ahí a merced de Khyron

- Lisa creo que nos hora de que demuestres que tienes ovarios – ella intenta asesinarlo con la mirada – no puedes dejarte llevar por los sentimientos esto es serio

- Coincido con Rick – ahora la mirada es para Max – no en la parte de los ovarios pero no puedo poner en riesgos innecesarios a mi gente y mucho menos a Sammy, su situación es la más peligrosa un movimiento en falso y ella será la que termine pagando los platos rotos, no lo que hay que hacer es sacarlo antes de que esto se sepa

- No será tan sencillo, aunque Lisa y yo estemos casados – la quijada de Max cae al suelo y ve de reojo a su amigo que tiene la quijada tensa, al fin comprende por que fue enviada ella, hasta cierto punto era genial – yo literalmente ya no existo fui declarado muerto

- Eso lo podemos arreglar fácilmente, tenemos gente que puede falsificar esos papeles sin problema, lo difícil es un permiso de viaje, el que estén casados lo hace un poco más sencillo pues los matrimonios viajan utilizando un mismo pase, pero los malditos cambian esos documentos cada semana y no son fáciles de conseguir, a menos de que

- Ni lo pienses Max yo ya no juego a la guerrilla, bien sabes que deje el complejo de Che Guevera hace muchos meses

- Tu eres el único que lo puede conseguir, lo has hecho antes y no te atrevas a negarlo

- Cuando se me ha dado la gana hacerlo, cuando creía en la raza humana y que teníamos una esperanza, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro, así que no desperdicien su saliva, simple y sencillamente no lo hare

- Debe haber algo que puedas hacer Rick, si comparto este conocimiento con los científicos del mundo unido podemos cambiar el rumbo de la historia

- No voy a poner en riesgo mi trasero para que ustedes se cubran de gloria, quieren ser héroes consigan el jodido documento por su cuenta, por que yo voy a mover un dedo

- ¿Solamente danos una razón para negarte? – pregunta Lisa molesta

- Tu más que nadie conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta – se levanta furioso y dando una ultima mirada cargada de odio a la mujer frente a él – que disfruten el resto de la velada

Y así como si nada Rick Hunter sale del bar hecho una furia, como ayudar a su rival de amores a llevarse a su Lisa con él, prefería verla pudrirse en una celda antes de verla en los brazos de su marido, tal vez era un egoísta pero en su defensa era uno muerto de celos y enamorado de Lisa Hayes como el primer día que le confeso su amor.


	4. Chapter 4 Sabes lo que quiero oir

**Capitulo Cuatro – Sabes lo que quiero oír **

_Antes que nada… GRACIAS 1000 x todos sus comentarios, ese es el alimento de mi musa desquiciada. En segundo lugar, he recibido algunos comentarios sobre que rara vez, si no es que nunca Rick y Lisa no terminan juntos en mis fics, pero no se preocupen a pesar del final de Casablanca, este par no terminará como Rick e Ilsa, pero tampoco puedo ponérselos fácil. _

_Rick: You know what I want to hear. _

_Sam: [lying] No, I don't. _

_Rick: You played it for her, you can play it for me! _

_Sam: [lying] Well, I don't think I can remember... _

_Rick: If she can stand it, I can! Play it! _

Da gracias a quien quiera que no esta haciendo bien su trabajo en el cielo por que la noche ha terminado, definitivamente al despertar en la mañana jamás se imagino la clase de día mierda que sería, inclusive había comenzado de manera decente, había tenido relaciones a medio día con Johana, para después despacharla sin dificultad a su casa y poder comenzar a ver las cuentas e inventario de alcohol y la cocina para la noche, todo cambio cuando ella entre a su bar, luciendo más hermosa que nunca.

Después tuvo que soplarse el verla en los brazos de otro hombre, que después resulto ser su marido y para colmo le habían solicitado su ayuda para conseguir un permiso de viaje, sabe que se comporto como un chiquillo consentido pero ni siquiera pudo considerarlo mucho menos ceder a lo que le pedían… fue más fácil pararse de la mesa y mandarlos literalmente a la mierda, pero siendo sinceros que clase de sádico le pide a su amante los medios para poder para escapar con su marido, no me jodas… realmente el asunto suena a una de esas novelas latinas que su madre solía consumir vorazmente, por no hablar de la película favorita de Lisa.

Quiso tanto atacarse de la risa por lo sucedido, si no le estuviera pasando a él, simplemente le parecería realmente hilarante toda la situación, pero era él quien vivía ese remake maltrecho de Casablanca, carajo hasta los nombres eran parecidos.

Así que a pesar de considerarse un hombre valiente lo único que pudo fue poner pies en polvorosa y salir huyendo, era eso o romperle el alma a Karl, escupirle la cara a Lisa o simplemente ponerse a reír histéricamente, así que mejor los mando al carajo y se escondió en su despacho para concentrarse en tramar una estrategia para ayudar a la causa sin perder a Lisa – "perder a Lisa, jamás la tuviste… mientras tu hacías planes, ella solamente vivía su vida extrañando a su marido" – pero la verdad es que prefirió ponerse una jarra de antología, ni siquiera sucumbió a las suplicas de Vanesa de que la dejará entrar para hablar

- Siempre hacemos el corte de caja juntos, vamos Rick no puedes seguir ahí encerrado bebiendo como cosaco

- Tu sola puedes hacer un simple corte, además el hígado que se esta jodiendo es el mio, así que deja de estar dando lata

- Hunter no es el fin del mundo, no eres el primer tipo que se tira a una casada, además las borracheras solo no saben

- Pues a mi me saben a maravilla, déjame solo no quiero hablar sobre el asunto y contigo menos que con nadie

- Dale el beneficio de la duda, ella esta enamorada de ti, siempre lo ha estado

"Porque ella esta enamorada de usted por eso" – eso le había dicho esa misma voz dulce y divertida hace unos años, en ese entonces lo creyó ahora no esta tan seguro

- Rick, vamos no puedes encerrarte ahí toda la vida

- Te dije que no estés jodiendo, que más mierda quieres de mi

- Que dejes de comportarte como un crio

"No soy un crio, solamente tengo el corazón roto" pensó mientras se servía un buen shot de tequila, como es fácil regresar a las viejas rutinas, la botella de tequila y la música de tío dolido fueron una constante durante los siguientes meses a su partida, junto a Max y Vanesa son los amigos que siempre han estado a su lado, una buena botella de tequila y la música.

Ahora Lisa regreso a su vida y no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada de lo que planeado durante esas borracheras; no se planto de frente para gritarle lo mucho que jodió su vida al irse sin avisar, sin confiar en que tendría la madurez de dejarla ir para salvar tres vidas, siempre fue algo egocéntrico pero jamás tan egoísta. Tampoco pudo hacer la fase dos, arrancarle la ropa y hacerle el amor hasta que ambos ya no pudieran más, recordarle lo mucho que se amaron durante un tiempo, demostrarle lo mucho que se han hecho falta, y vaya ni hablar de la fase 3, amarrarla a la cama y no dejarla alejarse de él no era una opción, a menos de que también lo amarrará a él… siempre le dieron curiosidad los tríos pero definitivamente Karl no es para nada su tipo.

No, definitivamente quien estuviera a cargo de su destino era un sádico de mierda que se divertía a sus anchas en joderle la vida, una y otra vez.

Ella esta en Macross y es muy probable que su flamante maridito le esté aplicando la segunda fase de su plan, sabía que le debió haber roto la nariz cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero con que derecho se puede sentir celoso de que ella este follando con su marido, su maldito marido… carajo y su suerte, primero se enamoró de la niña más egoísta de universo que pensaba que todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor, manipuladora y algo aburrida cuando uno trataba de ir más allá del muy atractivo empaque; después su corazón comenzó a latir por un bloque de hielo que le costó un testículo y la mitad del otro derretir para que resultará que la maravillosa y apasionada mujer debajo de las capas de hielo fuera en realidad una mujer casada.

Definitivamente necesita otro shot de tequila, más bien necesita un maldito barril y cogerse una borrachera de esas que causan afición.

Lo peor de todo es que su nuevo enemigo no luce como un mal tipo, de hecho hacen sentido juntos, ingleses de humor extraño y modales perfectos; inclusive esta seguro que bajo otras circunstancias podrían haber sido amigos pero ahora le esta pidiendo que le de un boleto de salida para llevarse a Lisa con él, a SU Lisa, podrá ser mucho su esposa, pero durante varios años fue suya, y hasta que ella le diga mirándolo a los ojos que ya no lo ama, continua siendo suya. Definitivamente se rehúsa a pensar que lo utilizo para calentar su cama y hacerla olvidar a Karl.

Pero lo que le esta causando un maldito dolor de cabeza, es no poder comprender por que jamás le confesó que alguna vez estuvo casada, de hecho después del incidente de la Base Sara y el fiasco de la premier de Minmei cuando quedaron varados por culpa de Sammy, no volvió a tocar el tema de Karl. Lo único que supo del tío era que fue amigo de la infancia de Lisa y que al crecer se enamoraron, que lo amo como a nadie y la hizo feliz todo tiempo que estuvieron juntos, para después verle partir a Marte con la promesa que enviaría por ella y finalmente sentirse morir cuando su propio padre le informo del ataque a la Base Sara y que no había sobrevivido nadie… jamás se le ocurrió mencionar que en algún momento había decidido unir su vida a la de él.

En todo el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos jamás pensó que ella podría ocultarle algo, por eso es tan diferente a la traicionera de Minmei, pues sorpresa, no solamente le oculto su partida, eso de cierta manera se lo había perdonado por obvias razones, sino que alguna vez se paro en un altar frente a un juez, cura, Krisna o vaya a saber que para prometerle amor eterno a otro hombre. Ella ya había vivido lo que el moría de ganas de pedirle, ahora guarda en su cajón junto con su viejo álbum de fotografías un anillo de compromiso que nunca pudo entregarle.

Pero siendo justos, no es todo culpa de ella, maldito y re-jodido destino empeñado en arruinarle la vida, primero su familia, luego Minmei, Ben y Roy, ahora Lisa, que nada podía salirle bien.

- De todos los bares en el mundo, tenía que entrar al mio

- A Bogart se le escucho mejor esa línea – le sonríe a su Pepe Grillo anteojudo personal – no crees que ya bebiste lo suficiente

- De hecho no – sonríe y voltea a ver a su amigo – te mando Vanesa, no es así

- Sugirió que antes de irme a casa pasara a verte, de hecho me encargo que te dijera que la próxima vez que la mandes al demonio te partirá la cara

- Vanesa, partirme la cara

- Si, creo que bajo esa apariencia dulce y tímida, hay una mujer que bien podría hacerte algo de daño físico

- Démosle el beneficio de la duda – hay un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, para después completar – puedes creer mi suerte

- Bastante mierda, como la de casi todos los sobrevivientes del SDF1

- Pensé que ya la había superado, pero fue volver a ver sus hermosos ojos verdes y todo regreso – toma de un solo trago el contenido del caballito – tu sabías que estuvo casada

- No… tal vez le comento algo a Miriya, ya sabes lo unidas que son – suspira al recordar a su esposa – aunque podría asegurarte que solamente Claudia estaba enterada del asunto

- Todo esto tiene el toque de Claudia escrito, digo si lo piensas bien, es genial, quien mejor para acompañarlo en su viaje que su esposa legal

- Por algo es quien dirige toda la operación de resistencia, volviendo a Lisa y Karl

- Karl… odio ese nombre, como pudo haberse casado con alguien llamado Karl Riber y un científico por amor de dios, una rata de laboratorio

- Es un genio por lo que he escuchado

- Lo debe ser, diez años casado con la comadreja y no tuvo que aguantar su genio todo este tiempo, espero a que alguien más la domará y como por arte de magia regreso

- Que estas sintiendo realmente amigo, conmigo no tienes que fingir que eres un ebrio divertido y muy ocurrente

- Todo este tiempo pensé que estamos forjando algo juntos, que éramos una verdadera pareja – sirve otros dos shots y le ofrece uno a Max – cuando en realidad solamente fui su amante, que clase de persona hace eso, ocultar que alguna vez estuvo casada

- Viuda – juguetea con la copa en sus manos

- Perdón

- Lisa no estaba casada cuando te conoció, legalmente, y sobre todo para ella misma, ella era una viuda hasta hace unos días cuando averiguo que Karl continuaba con vida

- Aun así me mintió, por que ocultarlo… podría haberme dicho que en realidad es hombre y aun así continuare amándola

- Recuerda que durante el inicio de su relación todavía estabas algo indeciso entre ella y Minmei, tal vez le dio miedo darte una razón por la cual pudieras decirte por la niña

- Vamos, eso fue al inicio de nuestra relación, inclusive antes de dormir juntos

- Rick, si tu no sabes que circula por la cabeza loca de Lisa, mucho menos yo – toma un pequeño trago – pudo haber sido por que en ese momento era muy doloroso y después ya no valía la pena, siempre puedes preguntarle

- Claro, ahora mismo voy a su hotel y los interrumpo mientras recuperan el tiempo perdido para preguntarle, comadreja por que mierda no me dijiste que alguna vez estuviste casada con este imbécil que esta dentro de ti y al que le voy a cortar las bolas si no se aleja en este instante

- Creo que eso sería demasiado extremo, además no es como si tu no tuvieras planes para hacer lo mismo

- Viste a Johana

- Esta abajo esperando que yo me retire para subir a consolarte, Rick no te tires a las meseras por despecho, nos estamos quedando sin personal femenino, entre Vanesa y tu están haciendo estragos entre ellas

- Crees que ahora este ella con él – no hay más respuesta que un leve gesto con los hombros característico de un no lo se – crees que nos compare, digo pensará en mi mientras el la acaricia y la penetra, mientras la besa

- Esa amigo es la mejor manera para volverse loco

- Es lo que yo hago, cada cuerpo que ha pasado por mi cama ha sido comparado con ella, cada par de labios, inclusive la manera en que gimen… y ninguna ha logrado llegarle ni a los talones, nadie puede compararse con Lisa

- Porque mejor no duermes la mona, en tu estado no creo que puedas meter algo más que un susto

- Un poco de alcohol no es impedimento para pasarla bien y olvidar todo lo quiero enfrentar ahora

- No es justa para ellas, utilizarlas como vía de escape… nunca has sido así, en el fondo eres un buen chico que jamás heriría alguien a propósito

- Podrías inventar cualquier excusa para Johana

- Claro sin ningún problema – toma lo que queda de su copa – ella no podrá tener comparación, pero tu tampoco Rick… hay pocos hombres como tu, valientes y fieles amigos, enamorados de una mujer que lo abandono sin decir palabra al grado de poner su hígado en riesgo

- Gracias hermano, pero no vuelvas a repetirlo o pensaré mal de ti

- Eres un cabrón ebrio

En una habitación del mejor hotel de la ciudad una chica pelirroja no puede dejar de fijar su vista en el techo, mientras en su cabeza miles de ideas y recuerdos se agolpan sin darle respiro. En algunas ocasiones maldice su inteligencia pues con nada logra calmar los engranes de su mente.

Cuando Claudia le encomendó su misión sabía perfectamente en lo que se estaba metiendo, al principio se negó terminantemente… acaso su amiga había perdido la cabeza al solicitarle que fuera precisamente Lisa entre todas las personas del mundo la que tuviera que ir a buscarle, y precisamente tenía que ser en el bar de Rick. Rencontrase con su marido en el negocio de su amante, si eso no era un argumento de película no sabía como catalogarlo.

"Tienes que ser tu" – había dicho terminante, cuando se negó solicito que los presentes en la video conferencia se desconectaran o salieran de la habitación, su amiga bien sabía que no sería una tarea fácil el convencerla, mucho menos cuando ambas estaban en diferentes latitudes, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- Quien mejor para sacarlo de ahí que tu

- Existen otros diplomáticos, no soy la única que tiene inmunidad, hay muchas personas con más experiencia que yo en el campo del espionaje, soy militar yo enfrento batallas de frente o juego a James Bond

- Tal vez tengas razón y no tienes la experiencia, pero nadie tiene la pantalla que tu puedes ofrecer para esta misión

- Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo

- Si, pero tengo que hacerlo – suspiro profundamente buscando las palabras correctas – esto es mucho más grande que ustedes, él nos puede ayudar a quitarle a Khyron la ventaja que la protocultura representa

- No me obligues a hacerlo Claudia, no se si pueda enfrentarlo

- A él o a Rick

- A ambos… Claudia me hice a la idea de que Karl había muerto en marte, le llore lo que tuve que llorar, cumplí con mi papel de viuda mucho más tiempo de que lo que gente pudo esperar de mi, estoy feliz que este vivo pero ese capítulo de mi vida esta cerrado

- Entonces cual es el problema, solamente iras ahí para fingir que son un matrimonio feliz y utilizarás algún permiso de salida para llevarlo a Londres, ya ahí podrán seguir sus caminos

- Y que tal si el todavía piensa en mi, me estas pidiendo que le rompa el corazón a dos hombres

- Ambos son adultos y creme que saben lo que la vida que escogieron exige, por buena fuente sé que Karl no esta tan dañado como cualquier podría esperar, en cuanto a Rick… bueno mi cuñado no es la persona más madura del universo pero es un guerrero

- Creo que ese es mi mayor temor… Rick, voy a tener que enfrentar al amor de mi vida, al cual abandone como basura, y para colmo tendré que fingir que estoy feliz de que mi marido haya regresado de entre los muertos y que él no significo nada más que alguien con quien dormía para pasar el rato

- Lisa, todos nos sacrificamos por el bien común

- El bien común, mierda Claudia, lo deje por el bien común… por salvar a una amiga y sus hijos, por evitar que la muestra de lo que la unión de nuestras razas puede lograr, son los únicos mestizos humanos – zentraedi que existen, pero no me diste tiempo de siquiera decirle adiós, de explicarlo porque tenía que dejarlo, pero que lo mi amor por él iría a donde yo fuera

- Y yo he tenido que pasar un año en las sombras liderando a exmilitares y civiles jugando a la guerrilla, pensé que ya no tendría que pelear pero ahora por dios sabe que razón estoy a la cabeza de todo, no sé que carajos estaba pensando Gloval cuando me dejo como líder

- Él pensó que nadie sería mejor para el trabajo que tu y no sé equivoco, pero lo que tu me estas pidiendo no es que pelee una batalla, sino que vaya a escupirle en el rostro a Rick y a darle esperanzas a Karl

- No es tan idiota como piensas, él entenderá que es solamente una misión, en cuanto a Karl, eres una mujer inteligente sabrás como manejarlo

- Nunca se lo dije

- De que estas hablando

- Jamás le dije que estuve casada con Karl

- Pero por que no

- No lo se, por tonta… no pensé que fuera importante, y el hecho de ser una viuda me hacía sentir mucho más mayor

- Tu y tu trauma de la edad, a pesar de ser un reverendo animal para muchas cosas, Rick Hunter es un joven inteligente, le habría valido sorbete cualquier carga emocional que podrías arrojarle, estaba loco por ti

- Si pero a mi no, él llego a la relación como alguien sin carga emocional, sin un pasado raro

- Y como llamarías a la basura que responde al nombre de Minmei

- Una relación normal para un joven en sus veintes, yo traía a la relación un matrimonio que termino según lo que dicta la iglesia, la muerte nos separo o al menos eso creí

Ahora el joven que murió y la convirtió en viuda esta en el sillón de su suite justo afuera de la puerta de donde ella se encuentra, como es posible que afuera este el chico al cual prometió amar y respetar hasta que la muerte los separará, y ella siempre cumple sus promesas, lo amo hasta que le informaron que había muerto en la base Sara, inclusive durante los años siguientes, estuvo a punto de suicidarse en las ruinas de esa base abrazada a una vieja fotografía de ellos dos, lo amo hasta que Rick entro a su vida y a su corazón.

Cuando llegaron al hotel ella simplemente se escondió en su habitación con el pretexto de un dolor de cabeza, todo un cliché pero como enfrentarlo, no sabe que esta pasando por la cabeza de Karl y ella no tiene el valor de escuchar lo que él podría decirle. Ya bastante tiene con lo que pudo leer entre líneas de la reacción de Rick.

La expresión de su rostro cuando escupió "Felicitaciones por tu aniversario de bodas, digo diez años de matrimonio… son bodas de cristal", pudo ver el odio reflejado en sus ojos azules, sus hermosos y profundos ojos que tanto ama, el como su quijada estaba trabada de coraje, no la abofeteo por que estaban en publico, pero bien sabe que ganas no le faltaron y con justa razón.

Ahí estaba ella frente al hombre con el que ha soñado los últimos meses, durante este tiempo que han estado separados siempre tuvo la esperanza de que podrían resolver sus diferencias, tal vez con algo de trabajo llegaría a perdonarla por irse sin decir una palabra, pero ahora como arreglar el haberle ocultado que alguna vez se paro en un altar y juro amar a otra persona, como podría él perdonarla.

Su vida nunca ha sido sencilla pero jamás tan complicada, ni siquiera en los momentos en los que estuvo en medio de una guerra intergaláctica y un triangulo amoroso con Rick y Minmei, ahora tiene que cuidar los sentimientos de un joven que estuvo cautivo durante años, al que todo el mundo dio por muerto, no tiene ni idea de lo que esta pasando por la mente de él o inclusive en que estado se encuentra.

Que tal si él todavía la ama, si le sale con una línea como que el recuerdo de ella lo mantuvo con vida y cuerdo, como podría ella responder a eso, fingiría que también lo amado todo este tiempo cuando en verdad ella lo había superado y ama a otro hombre, a uno que esta perdiendo la fe en la raza humana y todo por ella.


	5. Chapter 5 Resaca

**Capitulo Cinco – Maldita Resaca **

"No voy a volver a beber de esa manera, la estúpida cabeza me va a explotar en cualquier momento, si Hayes no termina conmigo, seguro el tequila lo hará" – su resaca esta literalmente matando, siente que la cabeza se le esta partiendo en dos y le esta costando mucho no vomitar, pero si algo aprendió de Lisa, además de como hacer gritar a una mujer hasta dejarla afónica, es que el trabajo te ayuda a no pensar en tus problemas personales, si quieres huir una pila de cuentas son tu tabla de salvación.

Así que eso es lo que esta haciendo, evadir el hecho de que su vida personal y romántica esta del carajo; con miles de cuentas que pagar y detalles de los cuales encargarse. Seguir siendo el lugar de moda no es sencillo, y mucho menos hacerlo para cubrir el hecho que el "Lugar de Rick" es nada más y menos que "Guerilla Central", pero definitivamente rebaso su nivel de alcohol, pues ahora el trabajo no le ayudado, su resaca cada vez se pone peor y realmente piensa que mejor es mejor tomarse el día y encerrarse en casa a descansar.

- Ya no muerdes o tengo que llamar al antirrábico para que te vacune – la voz de su querida amiga lo hace levantar la vista de las miles de cuentas que esta revisando

- Que hice para merecer una amiga como tu – ella le esta ofreciendo un vaso con agua y dos aspirinas

- Deseo ser canonizada, por que creme que ser amiga de uno de los finalistas a la mierda más grande del universo no es fácil

- Pensé que después de anoche sería el ganador

- no… nadie puede ganarle a Azonia

- que hay de Khyron

- ese no gana, es demasiado mierda como ser considerado – Rick sonríe y agradece el sentido de humor acido de Vanesa – espero que fuera de la resaca del demonio que la tienes más que merecida, estés más tranquilo y dispuesto a hablar como una persona civilizada

- Siento mucho mi berrinche de ayer, pero en mi defensa enterarte que la mujer de tu vida, por la cual llevas cargando un anillo de compromiso desde hace casi dos años, ha estado casada durante toda su relación no es nada fácil de asimilar

- Viuda, cuando te va a entrar en esa cabecita dura tuya que Elizabeth Fiona Hayes es legalmente viuda – se sienta a su lado, regalándole una sonrisa triste – Max trato de explicártelo anoche, ella en su corazón es viuda, no importando lo Houdini que haya sido Karl con respecto a la muerte, el hombre que ella amo murió en Marte

- Tu no la viste como se puso cuando la rescate de la Base Sara, lo dispuesta que estaba a morir para poder estar de nuevo con él – ese es uno de sus recuerdos más preciados cuando ella mostro que en verdad era humana por primera vez – como grito su nombre cuando la saque de esa habitación, el dolor de su voz; cuando aterrizamos en el hangar sur, estuvo viendo el horizonte por horas, llorando, diciendo su nombre entre sollozos, estaba devastada

- Eso fue hace años y era lo que necesitaba para cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, cuando su padre le informo de su muerte, ella no lloro, simplemente se encerró, ahí fue cuando creo a la reina de hielo… cuando al fin dejo todo ese dolor salir, fue cuando comenzó a mostrarse más accesible, cuando se convirtió en tu amiga

- Y quien te dice que realmente lo cerro, que alguna vez dejo de amarlo – ella torna los ojos y suelta un nada femenino bufido – vamos, Lisa vino corriendo poniendo en riesgo su seguridad para buscarlo, si podía regresar tan fácilmente por que no lo hizo por mi, el plan era sacar a Miriya y a los pequeños, puedo haber vuelto y no lo hizo

- Eso solamente lo puede responder ella, pero con respecto a sus sentimientos, tú no la viste derrumbarse en cada ocasión que salías corriendo para estar con la zorra, la ilusión de sus ojos cuando hablaba contigo. No digo que no haya amado a Karl, pero si puedo apostar lo que quieras en que ahora ese lugar en su corazón es ocupado por ti, Rick… cuando quedaste en medio de fuego cruzado, ella quiso morirse

- No fue su culpa, ese tipo de cosas suceden

- No fue culpabilidad lo que sintió, cuando supo que habías sido derrumbado, ella solamente se dejo caer al suelo llorando, fue la primera vez que la vi hacerlo, entre sollozos decía tu nombre, solamente Claudia la pudo calmar y cuando le dijeron que estabas en el hospital dejo todo para salir corriendo a tu lado.

- Jamás dijo nada

- Parece como si no la conocieras… ella jamás habla de sus sentimientos

- Necesito tiempo para pensar, además el que ella este aquí no significa que es para quedarse, vino para sacarlo y la cabrona quiere que la ayude, quiere su examante le ayude a escapar con su marido, eso es sádico y digno de una novela romántica

- Si es duro, pero él tiene conocimiento científico que puede ayudarnos a acabar con Khyron, Rick a veces nuestras vidas tienen que ponerse en pausa para pelear por algo más grande que nosotros

- La mía jamás ha comenzado, desde los 19 he estado peleando, dejando a un lado mis sueños por el bien común, realmente crees que deseaba terminar siendo un soldado, yo quería ser veterinario

- Y yo escritor, pero la vida es así amigo y nada podemos hacer para cambiarla

- Tienes que dejar de juntarte tanto con Max, ya hablas como él

- Es un chico inteligente, si no estuviera casado con una de mis mejores amigas y sobre todo si a mi no me gustarán las mujeres, ya lo hubiera seducido

- Cuando se fue todo a la mierda, estaba tan cerca que pudimos tocarlo con la punta de los dedos y en un minuto todo se derrumbo, he perdido demasiado, y ahora ella esta aquí y no puedo hacer nada para que se quede, se va a volver a ir, en esta ocasión con él, con su marido

- Mierda Hunter, si vas a seguir de Magdalena llorando voy a pensar que estas en tus días, pareces una de esas nenas lloronas que van por la vida con su actitud de mártir, busca en tus cajones a ver si aparecen tus cojones, por que los necesitas

- Vanesa, yo – pasa sus dedos por su cabello, realmente esta desesperado – tengo que pensarlo, no es tan fácil como ustedes piensan

- Si compartieras a tu contacto misterioso, no tendríamos que pedirte ayuda

- No puedo, es parte del trato… no puede arriesgarse a que más gente sepa que lo que esta haciendo, y no voy a traicionar su confianza

- Debe de hacer del círculo más cercano de Khyron y Azonia, aún no logramos descifrar como fue que pudo ayudarlo a escapar y te lo entrego así como así

- Si hubiera sabido quien era, creme no lo habría ayudado, arriesgue mi trasero para esconderlo en nuestro bar, para que Vanesa Guevara pudiera llevarlo con la resistencia, pensé que ya había hecho mi parte

- Entonces lo harás

- Veré que puedo hacer, no prometo nada pero hare lo posible por conseguirlo o por encontrar algún hueco en el sistema que podamos utilizar para sacarlo, por que carajos no puedo decirles que no

- Porque nos amas y en fondo adoras ser Rick Guevara, extrañas la acción por eso de vez en cuando arriesgas el trasero

- Deja de alagarme, no te queda

- Ok… Claudia me pidió que te dijera que Roy estaría muy orgulloso de ti, que al final harías lo correcto, siempre lo haces

- Dile al líder que deje de jugar la carta de Roy, no es justo que explote esa debilidad mía tan descaradamente

* * *

><p>- Creo que tenemos que hablar – el joven de cabello castaño observa con detenimiento a la mujer que cepilla su cabello frente al enorme espejo del baño que comparten<p>

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y esa última vez le prometió que la guerra no los alcanzaría en marte, que allí en una base científica podrían ser felices, aún recuerda perfectamente lo que le dijo al despedirse – "enviaré por ti" – un año después su vida cambio por completo y ya no pudo cumplir su promesa.

Pero aunque ambos han cambiado, todavía la conoce. Su lenguaje corporal y esos ojos tan expresivos para quienes han aprendido a leerlos la delatan, pudo ver un leve estremecimiento en su espalda y un brillo de ansiedad en sus ojos reflejados en el espejo pues ella ni siquiera ha volteado, Issy como solía llamarla de cariño hace una eternidad, realmente desea evitar tener esa platica.

Por su parte ella sabe que no puede huir de aclarar su situación sentimental pero si postergar todo el asunto un poco más, por alguna razón teme que le diga que todavía la ama, pero sobre todo teme el rostro que pondrá cuando le responda que ella ya no, así que decide salirse por la tangente.

- Tienes razón, necesitamos ver como conseguir un permiso de viaje para ti o averiguar de que manera podemos sacarte como esposo de una diplomática, debe haber algo que podamos hacer y tiene que ser durante la cumbre de paz

- No finjas demencia Lisa, sabes perfectamente de que deseo hablar… tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos que nada tienen que ver con la causa o lo que la resistencia desea de mi, ahora solamente me interesan dos personas, tu y yo

- Karl, yo – guarda silencio unos segundos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos "no existe un tuyo y yo, ahora somos Rick y yo, bueno al menos en mi corazón siempre seremos él y yo aunque el me desprecie", finalmente suspira dándose por vencida – por donde deseas empezar

- Quisiera contarte sobre marte, creo que es lo menos que te debo, y no digas que no es necesario, quiero hacerlo - no le da tiempo de replicar, así que sale del baño para sentarse en el sillón donde él durmió la noche anterior

Lisa observa con detenimiento su propio reflejo, luce como en los viejos tiempos cuando la Reina de Hielo era quien dominaba su vida, tranquila y distante, pero en el fondo es un manojo de nervios – "Vamos Lisa tu puedes hacerlo, debes aclarar este asunto antes de darle esperanzas, aun cuando Rick no te perdone no amas a Karl y lo peor que puedes hacer es dejarlo creer que si" - da un último toque a su cabello y sale para alcanzar a Karl

- Esta bien – se sienta frente a él – si es lo que deseas hacer

- Cuando llegue a Marte fue como llegar al paraíso de los científicos, fuimos el primer grupo de humanos que comenzaron a tratar de descifrar la proto-cultura, antes del SDF1 hubo un choque similar en el lado oscuro de la luna, fue por eso que la base Sara fue instalada ahí

- Por eso los atacaron las fuerzas Anti-UNYSIS, por la tecnología que estaban desarrollando

- Así es, si alguna de las partes realmente hubieran puesto sus manos en lo que averiguamos hubiera cambiado del todo la ruta de la tercera guerra mundial, estuvimos enviando resultados preliminares a la central, fue por eso que cuando tuvieron su propia nave varada fue relativamente sencillo descifrarla

- Ustedes ya habían avanzado un largo trecho, pero si fueron atacados porque no obtuvieron su investigación

- Protocolo… en el momento en que fuimos atacados, el laboratorio principal se aisló automáticamente y permaneció de esa manera por poco más de dos meses para evitar que los invasores lograrán entrar y al mismo tiempo dar tiempo para que su retirada o la llegada de refuerzos

- Los equipos de rescate enviados no encontraron nada, por eso dieron por muertos a todos los habitantes de la base, por que jamás encontraron ese laboratorio que tu mencionas

- Tu fe en los militares no puede ser tan ciega… realmente crees que nos buscaron por mucho tiempo, localizaron los refugios y los laboratorios de los niveles superiores y como no encontraron a nadie vivo supusieron que el resto de la base estaría igual, no se dieron el tiempo para peinar la base apropiadamente, no podían desperdiciar fuerzas en buscar cadáveres tenían que regresar a crear más muertos

- Mi padre me juro que habían hecho todo lo posible, que él había hecho todo por encontrarte

- Tu padre… tu padre era un infeliz que solamente pensaba en derrotar a sus enemigos, en ganar más barras para su maldito uniforme, aumentar la gloria del ejercito de su majestad – el miedo y sorpresa en el rostro de ella le confirman que en verdad ya no es el chico dulce que alguna vez fue

- Karl – frente a ella esta a quien prometió amar y respetar, físicamente no ha cambiado mucho, tal vez esta un poco más delgado y su cabello ya tiene algunas canas, pero definitivamente ese ya nos el mismo chico que amo

- Cuando al fin fuimos liberados fue para darnos cuenta que todos los sistemas de comunicación estaban fritos, estábamos varados en una base semi-destruida sin esperanza a ser rescatados, de los 20 que sobrevivimos al ataque solamente quedamos 8 al momento que Khyron llego a marte…

- Todos eran genios como es posible que no hayan podido reparar los sistemas

- Los militares nos volvieron a joder, no había refacciones para reparar nada, supongo que para que invasores no pudieran sacar nada de ahí

- Los dejaron ahí sin moniciones para tratar de luchar por ustedes – el la ve con tanta tristeza, así que continua su interrogatorio con algo de miedo – como fue que comenzaron a morir a poco a poco, estaban heridos o la comida comenzó a escasear

- No, lo que realmente escaseaba era la esperanza – no desea derrumbarse frente a ella pero recordar esos eventos, aún después de tanto tiempo, no es nada fácil – comenzaron a suicidarse poco a poco, un mes antes de que los Zentraedis nos encontrarán yo lo estuve considerando muy seriamente

- Tu jamás harías algo así, no esta en tu naturaleza

- Cuando tienes tanto tiempo a la deriva y sin ninguna esperanza de ser rescatado, la idea de volarte la tapa de los sesos suena atractiva… estuvimos tanto tiempo esperando que alguien llegará, quien fuera, que es fácil darte por vencido… imagina la ironía del asunto cuando quien llego fueron los gigantes a ponerles una trampa

Lisa lo observa con detenimiento, lo puede perfectamente imaginar desesperado y sin esperanza alguna, sentado en la silla de su habitación frente al ventanal con la vista perdida en el horizonte, sopensando sus opciones o la falta de ellas, darse por vencido y mandar todo al carajo, dejar de sufrir y darle descanso a su alma, una bala rápida y liberadora. Claro que puede imaginarlo, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo.

- Cuando los encontraron - pregunta al fin

- Unas cuantas horas antes de que ustedes aterrizaron, perra suerte no lo crees

Ambos se observan fijamente, saben que están pensando en lo mismo. Lisa estuvo en la habitación donde él durmió la noche anterior, si tan sólo se hubieran hecho la transposición antes, si no hubieran perdido el tiempo planeando todo, habrían llegado a tiempo. Los habrían rescatado, ella se hubiera reunido con el y jamás se habría enamorado de Rick.

- Yo estuve en la base, tuvimos que volarla para poder liberarnos del rayo de atracción de Khyron

- Así que fuiste tu, fue una gran carrera la que tuviste que hacer para poder salir

- Lo hice, de hecho mi plan era escapar hasta que vi tu habitación mientras huía, pero cuando vi tu nombre en la puerta no pude evitarlo, tuve que entrar… después de tanto tiempo había algo que demostraba tu paso por marte, que tu genialidad te había llevado a ese lugar tan lejano

- Mis padres continúan sin hablar de mi – responde irónico, aunque la desesperación en la voz de ella le puede dar una pista de hacía donde va Lisa

- Estoy hablando en serio Karl, me dijeron que habías muerto y yo solamente tenía 19 años, sabes lo que es convertirte en viuda a esa edad

- Sabes lo que es estar varado en un planeta sin saber si vas a sobrevivir al día siguiente, realmente creo que tu situación legal no se compara con lo que yo tuve que vivir

- No es una competencia, se que lo todo lo que pasaste no tiene comparación solamente te digo que cuando vi el lugar donde dormías antes de morir me hizo reaccionar de una manera digamos extraña

- Si me dices que estabas dispuesta a quedarte ahí a esperar la explosión creo que me veré en la necesidad de patearte

- Pues me pondré en posición para esperar la patada, donde deseas darla en la cabeza o el trasero

-Estas más loca de lo que pensaba, que demonios estabas pensando… dices que no sería capaz de suicidarme y tu estuviste a punto de hacerlo

- Estoy aquí, no es así, en el único lugar del planeta donde mi cabeza probablemente tenga un precio, así creo que eso demuestra el nivel del locura que puedo alcanzar

- Que sucedió, como reaccionaste

- Rick

- El tipo que se rehúsa a ayudarnos

- Ese mismo, el piloto más cabeza dura y necio que he conocido en mi vida, incapaz de seguir hasta la más mínima instrucción

- Así que él salvo tu vida

- En contra de órdenes directas de su superior, lo amenace con enviarlo a corte marcial pero aun así me mando al demonio, rompió la pared con su varitech y me rescato, fue el único momento de mi vida en que me derrumbe por completo, el ver la base volar me confirmo que te habías ido y que jamás regresarías a mi lado… él estuvo a mi lado mientras lloraba observando el planeta desde el hangar del SDF1

- Suena como un gran chico, por que ahora no desea ayudarnos

- Supongo que la guerra nos cambia a todos, ha perdido a tantas personas a su cargo, a toda su familia y gran parte de sus amigos que tal vez ya no desea involucrarse – "eso y porque yo le rompí el corazón por tu culpa" – era solamente un chico de Ohio y de repente se vio envuelto en la guerra, su vida no ha sido sencilla

- Desde la tercera guerra mundial, la vida de nadie ha sido sencilla… ambos somos huérfanos y hemos enfrentado a la muerte en varias ocasiones, creo que todos los pobladores de la tierra tienen una historia mierda a sus espaldas

- Si pero nosotros somos militares de carrera, él era un civil que se convirtió en soldado por estar en el lugar menos indicado en el peor momento, tu y yo no tuvimos otra opción, nuestros padres nos obligaron… él quería ser veterinario

- Cuando se enamoraron

- De que hablas, yo no estoy enamorada de él, y Rick tiene un talento especial para sacarme de quicio y desear asesinarlo, estamos lejos de ser una pareja de enamorados

- Eres una terrible mentirosa, la razón por la cual no desea ayudarnos es por que te ama y esta celoso, y tu no deseas tener esta platica por que le correspondes, así de fácil

- No… estuve demasiado ocupada como para enamorarme de alguien, tenía a toda una flota que guiar y no podía distraerme con algo tan innecesario

- Vamos, guardaste el luto por mucho tiempo, en algún momento alguien nuevo entraría a tu vida, siempre lo supe… cuando estaba ahí observando la tierra, pensaba en ti, te imaginaba feliz con un esposo e hijos, así que cuando fue

- Gran Cañón, me rescato de una base llamada así, fui uno de los únicos sobrevivientes y el entro a buscarme sin importarle que todo el lugar se estaba derrumbando, caí por el clique del caballero en brillante armadura

- Debió haber sido algo más, tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de él, y anoche – sonríe con tristeza mientras la ve fijamente a los ojos – no me arranco la cabeza por no ensuciar su piso, pero creme que estuvo tentado

- Lo sé, fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo y el me apoyo todo el tiempo que sufrí por ti, aun cuando volví a vivir tu muerte cuando volé la base, no podía olvidarte – se para para sentarse a su lado y toma su mano entre las suyas – te ame mucho y superar tu perdida es una de las cosas más difíciles que he tenido que hacer, pero el entro a mi corazón poco a poco

- Y lo crees más que capaz de romperme el alma

- De darte unos cuantos golpes y tal vez mandarte al hospital por unas semanas, en el fondo es pacifista

- Me alegro, por mi propia seguridad… crees que puedas convencerlo de ayudarnos

- Será toda una batalla campal, pero creo que si puedo hacer que nos ayude

- Puedes hacer que se dé cuenta que realmente lo amas a él

- No es tan sencillo, le mentí todo este tiempo, no pude confesarle que alguna vez estuve cansada… mierda era viuda y de la nada mi marido regreso de entre los muertos

- Esa no es tu culpa, soy demasiado necio inclusive para morir

- Lo eres y me alegra mucho, no sabes lo increíble que es tener un amigo de mi vida previa a la guerra, me hace sentir algo normal

- Espero que yo pueda alcanzar ese sentimiento, con respecto a Hunter… lo único que necesitas es batir un poco las pestañas y mirarlo con todo ese amor que reflejan tus hermosos ojos verdes

- Ojala tengas razón, jamás me había visto con tanto desdén

- Compréndelo, esta dolido por que le mentiste y sobre todo por que piensa que lo utilizaste para superar la muerte de tu marido inmortal

- Karl, que sientes tu por mi – le da pánico la respuesta pero necesita saberlo, ahí esta él dándole consejos para recuperar el amor de Rick

- Te amo, siempre lo haré – Lisa siente ganas de llorar – pero ya no eres Issy y yo ya no soy el mismo Karl, el chico al que le prometiste un futuro juntos murió en Marte

- Yo… en verdad te espere, pero no pude continuar mintiéndome, los hechos me decían a gritos que te habías ido y que jamás volverías – él limpia con cariño sus lagrimas y le sonríe – Rick me mostro que podía seguir viviendo y ayudo a que mi corazón volviera a latir

- Lisa, estoy aquí pero realmente no regrese del todo, te veo frente a mi y pienso que eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido en mi vida, pero algo cambio, ya no te veo de la misma manera

- No estas roto, jamás podrías estarlo - tal vez haya cambiado pero puede leer en sus ojos ese sentimiento de derrota, de soledad

- Pero ya no soy yo… esta es una versión de mi y esa ya no te ama de la misma manera, ama lo que significaste en algún momento de mi vida, pero yo también me hice a la idea que tu harías tu vida con alguien más a tu lado y te deje ir

- Siempre serás mi primer amor… el primero en todo, cuando esto acabe encontrarás a alguien y serás feliz, tanto como mereces serlo

- Ya la encontré, de hecho lo hice hace más o menos ocho meses – ella lo mira sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo feliz por él – conocí a alguien que me devolvió la fe y me ayudo a darme cuenta que podría volver a sentir algo

- De que hablas… un humano infiltrado – el sacude la cabeza en negativa – una Meltrai?

- No cualquiera, ella fue quien me ayudo a escapar, quien me contacto con Rick para darme un lugar donde esconderme y proporcionarme documentación para poder deambular como un ciudadano de Macross

- Jamás había escuchado de otra Meltrai además de Miriya que haya decidido cambiar de bando por amor… mucho menos bajo este régimen, estas hablando de alta traición, si se enteran será ejecutada

- Jamás sospecharían de ella, Azonia es demasiado inteligente


	6. Chapter 6 La más enamorada del mundo

**Capitulo Cinco – La mujer más enamora del planeta **

_Ilsa: [laughs ironically] With the whole world crumbling, we pick this time to fall in love. _

_Rick: Yeah, it's pretty bad timing. Where were you, say, ten years ago? _

_Ilsa: [trying to be cheerful] Ten years ago? Well, let's see... [remembers, smiles] _

_Ilsa: Oh, yes, I was having a brace put on my teeth. Where were you? _

_Rick: Looking for a job._

Es una noche más en su vida donde tiene que fingir que todo esta bien, que no desea arrancarles la cabeza a todos y cada uno de sus clientes Zentraedi, pero la vida es así, mierda hasta decir basta, uno no puede jugar el juego que él sin tener que arriesgar el pellejo todos los días y ser tan frio que la legendaria Reina de Hielo se quedaría corta. Si el ser la pieza más importante de la resistencia, sin que los tarados idealistas lo sepan, significa tener que ser un cabrón insensible, Rick Hunter no tiene ni la más mínima reserva en serlo.

Jamás aspiro a ser una especie de Che Guevara, eso se los dejo a Claudia, Vanessa y Max, él lo único que desea es comenzar a vivir su vida, pero como siempre el destino le pinto dedo con singular alegría. Esta más que seguro que es la persona con la peor suerte del mundo, puede apostar los ingresos de su bar durante una semana… Rick Hunter tiene un talento especial para estar siempre en el peor lugar en el momento menos adecuado.

Cuando ella se fue, el joven héroe perdió todo el interés en la lucha por la libertad, tomo la decisión de que ya era suficiente, y durante unos meses fue así, se dedico a beber hasta vomitar, a follar cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente, y a medio llevar su bar, pero un día la persona menos pensada le hizo un ofrecimiento que simple y sencillamente no pudo rechazar, a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo, es demasiado parecido a Roy, es un paladín que pelea batallas perdidas, que daría su vida por hacer lo correcto, carajo su hermano lo hecho a perder.

Poco pudo sospechar esa noche que volvería a la acción, todas las noches finge ser el perfecto anfitrión, saluda a todos los parroquianos y le desea suerte a las personas sentadas en las mesas de apuestas; lo que sirve a la perfección para escoger a su víctima de la noche, nunca le ha costado seducir a las mujeres, antes de terminar la noche insulta veladamente a su parroquiano favorito, deseándole buenas noches y sus mejores deseos para cuando decida irse por una vez por todas a la mierda, toma a la chica de la ocasión y se retira a beber y a follar, para después desaparecer dejando dinero para el taxi en la cómoda. En otras ocasiones simplemente no le apetece la compañía, así que toma una botella de tequila y se encierra en su despacho a beber y a recordar la vida que se le escapo entre los dedos, la felicidad que le debía el destino después de tanto luchar y que simplemente se rehusó a darle.

Esa noche no fue diferente, como siempre compartieron la ronda de insultos velados, pero cuando el decidió irse a su oficina a comenzar uno de sus muy tradicionales maratones de borrachera, lo siguió. Cuando entró detrás de él a su despacho y cerró la puerta, sospecho que estaba ahí para asesinarlo y por él estaba bien, así que solamente cerró los ojos esperando el desenlace idiota de una vida inútil, el disparo nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos, observo algo en su rostro que jamás pensó poder ver en el, ansiedad y tristeza, cuanto tiempo estuvieron solamente viéndose mutuamente no lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero fue tan extraño estar ahí analizándose. Jamás pensó estar así, frente a alguien que desea asesinar con sus propias manos, a uno de los responsables de que su felicidad se le escapara entre los dedos como agua, y no aprovechar la oportunidad, no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

Fue ella quien rompió el silencio, al principio no le creyó absolutamente nada, la mando al carajo diciéndole que no era tan estúpido y no estaba tan ebrio como para creer en semejante tontería, que ese tipo de trampas para novatos debía hacérselas a alguien más, algún tarado de la resistencia, esos todavía creen hasta en los Reyes Magos y el Conejo de Pascua.

- Por eso eres perfecto… no eres un idealista sin cerebro, eres lo demasiado inteligente para luchar solo y no arriesgar a nadie más, no lo haces por gloria, sino por que crees por lo que peleas, manteniendo tu mente siempre enfocada, no te dejas llevar por ningún sentimiento exaltado de justicia u honor

- Halagándome no llegaras a ningún lado, ya te dije que podré tener la cara pero disto de ser un idiota

- Cuando volabas, siempre protegías a tu escuadrón… jamás vi que los pusieras en riesgo, sobre todo después de que uno de tus subordinados murió, siempre pusiste demasiado cuidado en tu gente, eras tu quien ejecutaba los ataques más difíciles

- Esta bien… digamos por un momento que perdí la cordura y te creo, que realmente deseas cambiar de bando, que ganas tu con esto

- Nada que te interese

- Me estas pidiendo que ponga mi trasero en riesgo, que enfrente al hijo bastardo de Hitler y Mussolini, quien si se entera me cortara las bolas con un cortaúñas, lo menos que merezco es saber porque estas dispuesta a traicionarlo

Ella lo observo y su expresión cambio, lo vio con odio y algo de admiración, como si lo envidiaría, tardo unos cuantos segundos en contestar, sopesando los pros y contras de confesarle el por que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo mucho peor que la traidora de Miriya, ella solamente deserto de sus filas y se unió al enemigo, Azonia va a mostrarle a la resistencia como vencer a su gente, les dará el arma que al fin los sacará de su planeta.

- Porque me contagiaron malditos micronianos – dijo en voz muy baja – por que no puedo dejar de pensar en él y lo mucho que ha sufrido, lo único que deseo es estar a su lado y cuidar de él

- Después de tanto revolcarte con Khyron te enamoraste de él, supongo que se dio cuenta y por eso decidió micronisarte

- Yo fui la que tomo la decisión de reducir mi tamaño, ya no soportaba que ese asqueroso me tocará, soy una meltrai y tenemos orgullo, y servir de punching bag para alguien que no puede tener una erección sin sobajar a una mujer es un insulto a toda mi raza

- Así que eres una mujer despechada y por eso quieres literalmente castrarlo, algo irónico que por algo tan humano estés dispuesta a traicionarlo

- Eres un asqueroso bastardo… a pesar de lo que tu limitado cerebro humano piense, esto no tiene nada que ver con él, tal vez fue el causante de que ahora sea tan insignificante como ustedes, pero cuando comencé a trabajar en el laboratorio con Karl fue cuando me di cuenta que sus sentimientos humanos pueden ser mucho más fuertes que cualquier otra fuerza del universo

- Karl…

- Si, es uno de los científicos que rescatamos de su base en Marte antes de que decidieran volarla, ha sido nuestro huésped desde ese día

- Me encanta como has aprendido el sutil arte de cagarte en las palabras, rescataron y su huésped, querrás decir apresaron y ha sido su esclavo durante todos estos años

- Me preguntaste cual era la razón por la cual estoy dispuesta a traicionar a mi capitán, vas a escucharla o busco a otro loco con sed de venganza, lo bastante jodido como para ya no tener nada más que perder

- Lo siento, solamente tengo otra pregunta y prometo no volver a interrumpirte – ella solamente asienta con la cabeza – este Karl, de casualidad su apellido es Riber

- No es posibles que lo conozcas – le responde sorprendida – es de un país que llaman Inglaterra, nació en otro continente

- Pero mi vida ha estado ligada a la de Lisa Hayes desde varios años, y ellos estuvieron comprometidos

- Fueron pareja, lo se… nos hemos vuelto bastante cercanos en estos meses y por supuesto que hablamos de nuestras vidas antes del conflicto por la protocultura, se lo que la bruja pelirroja significo en su vida, es por eso que necesitamos que ella nos ayude a…

- Ok… solamente me has dicho que necesitas mi ayuda para traicionarlos pero no me has explicado en que consiste esa traición

- Vas a ayudarme

- Si… si se trata de joder a Khyron yo estoy a bordo, así que adelante como voy a conseguir que me maten

- Necesitamos saca a Karl del continente, él tiene la clave para derrotarlos

- Porque tanto interés en la rata de laboratorio inglesa, digo si él tiene la clave basta con robarle la información de su disco duro y voilá, mandamos a Khyron y a sus secuaces a la mierda

- Me dijeron que eras necio y cabeza dura, pero la verdad no pensé que fueras tan idiota… lo que él ha descifrado no lo ha guardando en su estación de trabajo, lo he estado ayudando a almacenar esa información en otro lado, pero lo necesitamos a él para descifrarla

- Y porque no tú, para ti es más fácil salir, viajar como diplomática y ya no regresar

- Lo matarían si hago eso, tiene que ser él

- Vas a hacer que piense que has aprendido a amar alguien

- He estado trabajando con él desde hace meses, y no es como nadie que haya conocido, Zentraedi o humano, es inteligente y centrado, cualquiera podría pensar que estar tanto tiempo incomunicado en una base semi-derruida volvería loco a cualquiera, pero no a él

- Realmente te has enamorado de él

- Si poner su seguridad antes de la mía es estar enamorada, si lo estoy. Tal vez tu no deseas que Karl Riber regrese de entre los muertos pero yo no puedo soportar verlo como se marchita estando encerrado, siendo un esclavo de esos infelices

- Hasta hace unos años, tu formaste parte de esos infelices, ayudaste a asesinar a cientos de soldados en diferentes batallas, no has sido una blanca paloma

- Pero no apoye el genocidio de Dolzar, me mantuve fiel a Beltrai y los apoye en esa batalla por que mi comandante me lo ordenó, soy una guerrera Hunter y como tal sigo las instrucciones de mis superiores, pero solamente aquellas que coinciden con mi código de honor, jamás he creído en la esclavitud… a mis enemigos los destruyo de frente para que puedan defenderse, no poco a poco

- El comparte tus sentimientos – el rostro de ella se oscurece – digo piensas que él también te ama

- No lo se, hemos estado juntos en varias ocasiones… fue tan dulce cuando vio mis cicatrices, mi aversión a que me tocará, me hizo entender la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor, lo desviado que era lo que hacía con Khyron

- Tanto como para olvidar que pusiste precio a la cabeza de Miriya cuando deserto para casarse con Max, la hicieron huir como un ladrón de la ciudad que llamo hogar durante años por ser la madre de los únicos mestizos del universo

- Cuando deserto la odie por ser débil, no podía entender que la segunda Meltrai más importante fuera infectada por ustedes, que estuviera dispuesta a morir por algo tan patético como el amor, ahora lo entiendo, por Karl estoy dispuesta a ir al infierno y pelear con esa deidad que ustedes temen tanto

- Es muy posible que jamás haya olvidado a Lisa – Rick sabe que si lo que ella dice es cierto y Karl Riber tiene la clave para derrotarlos, puede significar que él pierda a Lisa para siempre – que cuando este en libertad en Europa, en el mismo país que ella, ambos nos… olviden

- Lo se, pero es un riesgo que pienso correr

- Eres mucho más fuerte que yo, para mi es diferente… no podría vivir sin ella, es como mi oxigeno

- Eres egoísta como todos los de tu raza, yo podría seguir fingiendo serle fiel a Khyron y creer en las tonterías de supremacía racial que profesa con tanta pasión, sabiendo que Karl es nuevamente un ser humano completo

- Si nos descubren, me asesinaran sin pensarlo dos veces, pero a ti… Azonia, te utilizará de ejemplo, hará linchamiento publico contigo, la Santa Inquisición se quedará corta con lo que el grandísimo cabrón hará contigo, serás el perfecto ejemplo del destino de los traidores

- Enfrentare lo que desee hacer conmigo con el honor de una meltrai, Hunter estas a bordo o no…

Al decir esto ella extiende su mano, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, Rick la observa detenidamente tratando de descifrarla; al momento de cerrar el trato estará firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero si eso significa liberar a todo un continente bien habrá valido la pena.

- Esto no significa que te aprecie, continuo pensando que eres una de las bolsas de mierda más grande que conozco, equiparable a tu capitán – responde tomando su mano y sosteniéndole la mirada.

- Y yo que eres un eunuco cuyo único valor radica en haber hecho que una mujer como Lisa Hayes se fijará en ti

- Ya que estamos de acuerdo en lo mucho que nos despreciamos mutuamente, estoy a bordo, cuenta conmigo para sacar a Sheldon Cooper del continente, aunque signifique nuestra sentencia ha convertirnos en dos seres incompletos

Desde esa noche le bajo al alcohol y se dedico ha convertir a su bar en el lugar al cual ir, si uno no estaba ahí los viernes y sábados en la noche, significaba que no eras alguien. También se dedico a construir su imagen de cabrón insensible y egoísta, nada importa más que Rick Hunter y su diversión, esa definitivamente ha sido su mejor pantalla desde que todo comenzó.

Azonia resultó ser un excelente doble agente, siempre dándole información que ayudaba directa o indirectamente a la resistencia, pero tuvo algunas condiciones para arriesgarse a probar su disposición para acabar con el régimen Zentraedi; primero nadie debía saber quien era el contacto misterioso de Rick, ni siquiera las personas más allegadas a él, en el momento en que Claudia, Max o Vanessa se enterarán, en ese momento se acababa el trato; segundo, ella era quien se acercaba a él, Rick jamás podría iniciar el contacto, siempre era Azonia la que lo buscaba.

La tercera regla es la más difícil; bajo ninguna circunstancia dejará que Khyron la atrape; en el momento en que exista esa posibilidad, Rick Hunter debe ayudarla a escapar de la única manera que una Meltrai conoce, una bala en la cabeza justo en medio de los ojos, su orgullo de guerrera no le permite suicidarse, pero tampoco esta dispuesta a sufrir lo que su antiguo amante disfrutará hacerle. La mierda más grande del universo, literalmente, ha visto demasiadas películas de Hostal y Saw, en los últimos años se ha inspirado en esas porquerías llamadas cine para aleccionar a sus subordinados y súbditos, así que sabe bien lo que le espera si llegará a atraparla.

Si alguien hace años le hubiera dicho que iba a trabajar de manera cercana con Azonia, perra de las entrañas del infierno, líder de las Meltrai, dolor en el trasero de la humanidad, se hubiera atacado de la risa, y si además hubiera completado de que llegaría a apreciar a la loca que deseaba con todo su ser asesinar a su segundo al mando, le hubiera arrancado la cabeza a mordidas. Pero en contra a todo pronostico y su propio sentido común, le gusta jugar a James Bond con la Meltrai; Karl Riber tiene suerte al lograr que dos mujeres extraordinarias, de dos especies totalmente diferentes, se enamorarán de él.

"Eres egoísta como todos los de tu raza, yo podría seguir fingiendo serle fiel a Khyron, sabiendo que Karl es nuevamente un ser humano completo" – en verdad, las Meltrais son seres dignos de admiración, su odio es tan fuerte como su amor, Azonia esta dispuesta a todo por Karl, inclusive perderlo. Prefiere verlo feliz con otra mujer, que continúe sufriendo como un ser humano entre sombras e incompleto. Esta dispuesta a morir por verlo sonreír.

"Así que el show debe continuar" – piensa mientras continua enfrascado en sus pensamientos y trata de enfocarse en el papeleo, esta noche es una como cualquier otra, aunque probablemente este en juego el futuro de la humanidad.

* * *

><p>"Tu puedes hacerlo" – ese ha sido su mantra, su muy particular Om, desde que bajo del avión – "tu puedes hacerlo" – ahora esta de nueva cuenta canturreando esas tres palabras cuando esta frente al bar de Rick, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, esta dispuesta a pedirle, exigirle o inclusive a suplicarle que les ayude. Esta preparada para enfrentar su desprecio, todo el odio y confusión que debe estar sintiendo en este momento, pero el Teniente Elizabeth Fiona Hayes jamás deja una misión inconclusa, y esta no será la primera. Si tiene que suplicar y dejar que le rompa el corazón, para obtener su ayuda, definitivamente no tiene problema con ello.<p>

Entra al establecimiento que luce muy diferente a la noche anterior, no esta completamente vacío pues ya hay algunos empleados que están arreglando todo para un nuevo día de negocios. Realmente no puede más que admirar el gusto de los chicos, el lugar es hermoso, elegante pero aun así acogedor, de repente una pared llena de fotografías capta su atención, las imágenes que ahí ve le ponen una sonrisa en el rostro, una que había perdido hace aproximadamente un año. Frente a ella esta su vida, la de ella y sus amigos.

Son recuerdos de todos ellos, sin embargo no son fotografías de su vida militar, sino de las pocas oportunidades que tuvieron de una vida de civil. Max y Miriya con la pequeña Dana frente a su casa del distrito miliar en Nueva Macross el día que se mudaron, Roy y Claudia sentados en la fuente del parque del SDF1, el trío en el bar local brindando a la cámara con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, todos ellos celebrando San Patricio vestidos de verde y enormes tarros de cerveza, Roy con su guitarra intentado tocar One de Metallica, ella con las chicas y Claudia frente al SDF1 abrazando a Gloval con cariño, ella cargando a la pequeña Dana haciendo boquita de pescado , Rick y ella con Max y Miriya en la cafetería del SDF1, ella sola frente a su pequeña casita donde fue tan feliz con él, los skull más famosos haciendo el símbolo de la paz. Pero no hay ninguna fotografía de Rick y ella solos, entre tantos recuerdos, no hay una sola de ellos como pareja.

"Probablemente las haya quemado" – existían miles de fotografías de ellos juntos, cuando partió se llevo una copia electrónica de ellas en su USB, pero habían impreso varias que adornaban su pequeño hogar y estaban por todos lados, Rick era un gran aficionado a la fotografía e inclusive había aprendido a revelar fotos de manera antigua, y su modelo favorito, eran ellos dos juntos – "me hubiera gustado conservarlas, pensar que podrían adornar nuestra nueva casa cuando nos reuniéramos"

Tantos recuerdos de una vida que parece tan distante, una vida que prometía un futuro prometer, uno que fue destrozado con una ofensiva que los tomo por sorpresa. Esas fotografías es lo único que queda de esa promesa, Roy había muerto y Claudia vivía en las sombras por ser la líder de la resistencia, los Stearling estaban separados por una ley idiota, Vanessa disfrazaba su dolor por haber perdido a Kim con aventuras, Sammy trabaja para el enemigo, Rick y ella se habían separado, ahora ella esta casada y él la odia con todas sus fuerzas.

Una melodía conocida es lo que hace que su mirada se desvíe de la pared para observar hacía el fondo del salón, donde un inconfundible cabello azul le confirma que quien toca tan hermosa canción no es otro más que Max Stearling. Lisa no puede más que sonreír del ácido sentido del humor de su amigo, toda la situación era demasiada parecida a Casablanca… el bar, los zentraedis, Rick, Karl, ella misma y ahora Max tocando esa canción al piano.

Lisa esta en la misma situación que Ilsa, tener que pedirle al amor de su vida que le ayude a liberar al hombre a quien le juro fidelidad, respeto y amor, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separará… bueno Karl murió, al menos estuvo muerto para el resto de la humanidad durante algunos años, y de la nada resucito para complicar su rencuentro con Rick.

Durante meses soñó con su rencuentro, sabía que tendría que aguantar una patada en el trasero y miles de reclamos, pero que al final su enojo daría paso a su pasión… siempre era así, se gritaban hasta de lo que se iban a morir pero terminaban gritando sus nombres mientras hacían el amor.

La noche anterior deseo tanto que la tomará entre sus brazos, sin importarle quien estuviera ahí para verlo, y la besará con pasión, que le recordará con caricias que ella le pertenecía, no importaban las promesas que pudo haber hecho antes de conocerlo, Lisa Hayes le entrego todo su ser desde la primera vez que la beso. Rick Hunter es sin lugar a dudas el hombre a quien siempre le pertenecerá su corazón.

Decide dejar de escuchar solamente las notas para acercarse al joven absorto en la música que toca, Max es también de cierta manera parte de su misión, de una más personal de hecho. Conforme se acerca, puede darse cuenta que su lleva el cabello realmente corto, así como lo delgado que esta y demacrado que luce su rostro, la latente tristeza de sus ojos; pero como podría ser de otra manera, si un día era el amante esposo de Miriya y el orgulloso padre de Dana y Ben, para que al día siguiente se quedará solo, sin saber cuando podría reunirse con su familia, solo porque un maniaco no creía en la mezcla de las dos razas.

Su situación no es ni remotamente tan difícil a la de su amigo, ella probablemente haya perdido al hombre que ama, Max a toda su familia, y aun así continua luchando; dando una cara a los invasores, fingiendo ser solamente el dueño de un bar cansado de la guerra, para ocultar el hecho de que es una de las cinco personas más importantes de la resistencia.

Cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca lo escucha cantar con una voz un poco más alta de un suspiro

_Moonlight and love songs  
><em>_Never out of date.  
><em>_Hearts full of passion  
><em>_Jealousy and hate.  
><em>_Woman needs man  
><em>_And man must have his mate  
><em>_That no one can deny. _

Para llamar su atención sin interrumpir del todo su interpretación, comienza a cantar con él

_It's still the same old story  
><em>_A fight for love and glory  
><em>_A case of do or die.  
><em>_The world will always welcome lovers  
><em>_As time goes by._

- Tócala de nuevo Max – dice con verdadera felicidad, aunque el día anterior había podido hablar con él, no pudo decirle lo más importante y mucho menos entregarle el paquete

- Lisa – se levanta para abrazarla, pero una voz llena de rencor los interrumpen

- Te he dicho que odio esa mierda de canción, por que insistes en tocarla – se para en seco cuando la ve a ella, durante unos segundos hay un incomodo silencio – Hayes, a que debo el honor de recibir a la heredera de una de las familias mas influyentes del mundo militar

- Necesitamos hablar – en esas dos palabras Lisa trata de inyectar toda la necesidad que tiene de estar con él

- Ahora estoy realmente ocupado – los ojos de ella son tristes pero anhelantes, no entiende su juego y eso lo molesta de sobre manera – tal vez pueda atenderte en unas dos semanas, pero necesito verificar mi agenda para ver mi disponibilidad

- Rick por favor, en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda – jamás pensó escucharlo dirigirse a ella con ese desdén en su voz y que su mirada tuviera esa dureza

- Necesitamos… lo olvidaba desde hace algunos años eres Lisa River-Hayes o Hayes-River, como es tu nombre de casada

- Hermano, creo que es no es necesario – Max podrá haber perdido peso y el brillo de sus ojos, pero no su capacidad de mediar las situaciones difíciles

- Claro que lo es Max, debo saber como dirigirme apropiadamente, al final de cuentas es una mujer casada, y no por que estamos en tiempos difíciles significa que podemos perder la etiqueta y buenas costumbres, el exceso de familiaridad podría guiar a confusiones

- Lisa no sabe que contestar, sabe que si abre la boca para tratar de decir algo, no podrá más y comenzará a llorar. Confusiones, como puede pensar que los suyo fue una confusión, para ella es lo más real que ha tenido en su vida, ni siquiera su amor de juventud que culminó en una boda se había acercado a lo que siente por él.

Rick sabe que en verdad esta siendo un cabrón pero como no serlo, tiene que ocultar el hecho de que la turbación de su hermoso rostro, las lagrimas que amenazan traicionarla, lo intrigan se sobre manera… no luce en lo absoluto como una mujer feliz que al fin se ha rencontrado con el amor que consideró perdido, aunque tal vez lo que le duele es perder a su mejor amigo, pero podrá él realmente conformarse con su amistad.

- Si vas a ser un cabrón, será mejor que nos dejes solos – Max esta realmente desilusionado de su amigo, comprende su dolor pero no entiende como puede tratarla así – pero si te vas a comportar como un ser civilizado me gustaría que te quedarás mientras que Lisa me pone al día sobre mi familia

- Tienes razón, esa fue la razón por la cual me dejaste, por salvar a los Stearling

- Ellos están bien – responde haciendo caso omiso de lo último que dijo Rick – Dana ya camina y el pequeño Ben ha comenzado a gatear, ella no deja de preguntar por ti

- Miriya

- Triste, te extraña de sobremanera pero esta muy orgullosa de ti, sabe que estas luchando para conseguir un mejor luchar para sus hijos – sonríe con tristeza – no deja de contarles historias sobre tu padre y su loco tío Rick – al decir esto voltea a verlo a él, quien no puede evitar una sonrisa – y continua igual de despistada, pero aprendido al igual que sus hijos como vivir en la tierra

- Extraño estar teniendo que corregirla, extraño tanto de ellos… necesitamos acabar con esto, yo necesito estar con mi familia

- Pronto lo estarás viejo – Rick le da una palmada en la espalda a su amigo tratando de tranquilizarlo – ya verás que encontraremos la solución a este lío y cuando menos lo esperes estarás en Londres jugando pelota con tus hijos y haciéndole el amor a tu esposa

- Ojala, no puedo evitar pensar que si esto continua ellos se olvidarán de mi y continuarán su vida, que no podre estar ahí para el primer día de escuela de mis hijos o el primer baile formal de Dana, que ya jamás podre tocar el hermoso cuerpo de mi esposa y besar su rostro

- Por eso continuamos peleando para que todos podamos reunirnos con nuestros seres queridos – intencionalmente ella fija su vista en los ojos azules de Rick – no te des por vencido te necesitamos más que nunca

- Lo se Lisa, pero no es tan fácil

- Me imagino que no, pero ella te envió esto para hacer la espera un poco más sencilla – Lisa le entrega un pequeño paquete – las tomo durante el último año, al igual que los videos, los primeros están bastante movidos pero ha mejorado mucho con la cámara

- Gracias – la abraza con fuerza – no tienes idea de lo que esto significa para nosotros

- Vamos Max es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes, son la única familia que me queda

- Si los dejo solos prometen no arrancarse la cabeza

- Yo solamente puedo prometerte una hora, si ella continua aquí después de ese tiempo es bajo su propio riesgo – la escucha decir en voy muy baja "cabrón", así que ella también a perdido un poco de sus perfectos modales ingles

- Sé un caballero – es lo último que dice Max antes de salir de la habitación

- Bueno al menos me has otorgado una hora de tu ocupada agenda, deseas que hablemos aquí o podemos ir a un lugar más privado

- No te hagas ilusiones Hayes, no te tocaría ni con una vara para comprobar si sigues viva, pero tienes razón creo que mi despacho es el lugar para tratar el punto que deseas con tanta vehemencia discutir

Lisa camina despacio detrás de él, observando lo que ha cambiado en un año, su espalda es más ancha y su cabello diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual de rebelde, su trasero continua siendo delicioso como cuando solía pellizcarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad.

El abrió la puerta y la dejo entrar antes que él, al pasar frente a él no pudo evitar aspirar con fuerza para disfrutar el aroma de ella, tan característico, fresco sin ser demasiado floral. Ella tomo asiento en el pequeño sofá –"si tan solo supieras las veces que me he revolcado con sendas desconocidas en dicho sofá, probablemente no lucirías tan cómoda, aunque podría estar equivocado, contigo nunca sé".

- Puedo ofrecerte algo, tal vez una taza de té

- No tienes algo más fuerte – tiene la boca seca y aunque sabe que no debería beber, un poco de valor líquido no le caería mal en este momento

- Si mal no recuerdo, bebes Vodka – ella solamente asiente – agua quina y un poco de limón

- No olvidas los pequeños detalles – dice Lisa con una voz llena de esperanza

- No olvido absolutamente nada – responde él con amargura – ahora, que haces aquí tan solita sin la compañía de tu flamante maridito, dado que el favor que vas a pedir es realmente para él, Karl debería estar aquí pidiendo mi ayuda

- No podemos arriesgarnos a que ando por ahí, en cualquier momento pueden arrestarlo y devolverlo a su encierro, o algo peor

- Khyron no tiene los cojones de hacerlo cuando toda la atención internacional e inclusive intergaláctica esta puesta sobre él, tiene que fingir que no es un tirano, sino un buen amado líder, el cabrón ha estudiado a Julio Cesar y Hitler

- Aun así, los accidentes suceden en cualquier parte del mundo, y creo que nuestro amigo prefiere ver muerto a Karl que dejarlo escapar, cuestión de orgullo

- Si es bastante orgulloso para ser un saco de porquería, pero no tiene un pelo de tonto, es bastante inteligente y tiene espías por todos lados - él ha estado preparando las bebidas, su despacho tiene su propia cava privada

- No ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de lo que sucede debajo de sus narices, específicamente en las meses de poker de tu bar

- Hemos tenido suerte, estos gigantes se han hecho aficionados a ciertos placeres que la tierra puede ofrecerles – Rick le ofrece un vaso con su bebida la que ella toma en silencio

- Empezando por Minmei

- El nombre de esa zorra no se pronuncia en mi bar – ella levanta la vista y lo observa, su furia es palpable, las venas de su cuello son prueba de ello

- Lo siento no lo sabía

- Que es una zorra o una traidora de su propia raza

- Tan bajo ha caído

- Como crees que ha conseguido entrar y salir del continente cuando se le da la gana, y por qué no ha aprovechado la oportunidad de permanecer lejos de aquí

- Por los beneficios que el nuevo régimen puede ofrecerle

- Esa perra traidora ha sido la responsable de la muerte de varios amigos, algunos de ellos parte esencial de la resistencia, cualquiera que le estorbe, es una maldita Ana Bolena cualquiera, menos inteligente pero no menos sangrienta

- Pero no ha clamado tu sangre

- No aún, pero no creo que tarde, se esta cansando de nuestro acuerdo y los recuerdos de lo que vivimos juntos se le borran de la memoria a pasos agigantados

- Pensé que al ya no estar yo

- Correría como perrito en celo tras de ella, a ella si no la tocaría ni con una vara, no la he asesinado por que sabrían que fui yo

- Jamás pensé que las cosas estuvieran así

- Los toros desde la barrera son hasta divertidos

- No puedes juzgarme, sabes perfectamente por que me fui, no te hubiera dejado de no haber sido estrictamente necesario

- Para salvar a la familia de mi mejor amigo, y te lo agradezco… pero jamás hablaste o escribiste, ni una sola palabra, ni un solo e-mail

- Ellos revisan todo, leen todo lo que entra y sale, te hubiera vuelto vulnerable, ellos saben bien quien soy

- Pero sin embargo, en el momento en que el regreso a la vida, tu corriste a su lado a tomar su mano y socorrerlo, tu débil y trágico marido

- Lo que esta en juego es mucho más grande que tu y yo, que él... además Karl no es mi marido – el levanta la ceja y emboza una sonrisa cínica – lo fue, lo es… - su voz se esta quebrando, esta a punto de romper en llanto – dios es tan complicado

- En realidad no lo es, hace diez jodidos años te paraste frente a un juez, un ministro, un cura o un medico brujo, y juraste fidelidad al genio inglés que ahora tan desesperadamente deseas sacar del continente

- Fue un juez, en las Vegas…

Rick rompe en carcajadas, cínicas y ruidosas, Lisa desea tanto levantarse de su asiento y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo.

- Jamás pensé que tu harías algo tan cliqué, casarte en las vegas, no me digas Elvis te llevo a altar

- No digas estupideces, fue una ceremonia sencilla, no lo pensamos en lo absoluto, Karl iba a partir a Marte y era mucho más sencillo que me dejaran alcanzarlo si era su esposa

- Así que todo este tiempo he estado con una mujer infiel, de haberlo sabido no habría sido tan romántico e idiota, hubiera sido más aventurero… digo las relaciones ilícitas son realmente divertidas

- No tienes por qué insultarme de esa manera, cuando estuve contigo Karl estaba muerto

- Milagro – grita alzando sus brazos al silencio – podemos escuchar un aleluya, ayer lo vi vivito y coleando, no lucía para nada muerte, fue algo estilo Lázaro o simplemente suerte

- Rick… durante años albergue la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo, cuando estuvimos en la base Sara, fui no solamente a cumplir una misión, sino a buscarlo, buscar su cuerpo y cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida, pero en lugar de eso

- Fuiste una cobarde que prefirió darse por vencida, de no ser por el necio piloto cabeza dura hubieras cumplido tu deseo, alcanzarlo en el mas allá y ser felices, vaya chasco que te hubieras llevado

- Si lo fui, pero cierto piloto cabeza dura convertido en cabrón de tiempo completo me salvo, no solamente la vida… me ayudaste a cerrar ese capítulo, cuando al fin me atreví a confesarme a mi misma mis sentimientos por ti fue cuando te derribaron por mi culpa

- Cuales sentimientos… fui una distracción para olvidarte de aquel que había partido, confiésalo y podemos dejarlo atrás, jamás me amaste

- Eres un imbécil, te he amado desde el primer día, desde que nos gritamos en el intercomunicador, cada día has crecido más y más dentro de mi, jamás lo ame a él como te amo a ti

- No puede creerte

- por qué es tan difícil hacerlo, no te lo demostré cada día que estuvimos juntos

- Jamás me dijiste que estuviste casada con él, y ahora es demasiado tarde tienes que estar a su lado, irte con él

- De que estas hablando

- Que voy a conseguirte el salvoconducto, que te quiero fuera de mi vida de una vez por todas

- Rick no solamente viene a eso, tenemos que arreglar otros asuntos

- Este es el que realmente me interesa, supongo que él ya te dijo quien es mi contacto – Lisa solamente asintió en silencio – ella va a conseguir los documentos , podrán irse en dos días

- Así de fácil, nos darán los papeles y nos dejarán ir

- Que otra cosa podemos hacer, estos no son tiempos para estúpidas historias de amor Lisa, he aprendido eso de la peor manera

- Son los peores momentos para perder la esperanza en la raza humana, en el amor, en…

- Sandeces de niña pequeña, solías ser más inteligente cuando eras la reina de hielo, no podemos arriesgas lo que esta en juego, tienes que ser la esposa perfecta, lucir enamorada y feliz de estar con él

- Pero no lo estoy – el la observa al fin, fijando su mirada en sus hermosos ojos verdes – estoy increíblemente feliz de que este vivo, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que lo estoy, pero no lo amo… ya no

- Si realmente te alegra que este vivo tienes que fingir que lo amas, aunque eso nos rompa el corazón

Frente a ella esta Azonia, su cabello más largo, sus ojos con un brillo extraño demasiado parecido a la suplica, vestida de civil luciendo hermosa como jamás pensó que esa mujer pudiera lucir

- Tienes que ser la mujer más enamora del planeta, tienes que sacarlo de aquí, alejarlo de mi

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por sus buenas críticas, espero no tardarme tanto en los siguientes capítulos pero me escape del estrés del trabajo a sentarme en una playa a descansar, relajarme e inspirarme. <em>


	7. Chapter 7 God gave Rock & Roll 2U

**Capitulo Siete – God gave Rock & Roll to you… **

- Show time – ella voltea a ver el sonriente rostro de su interlocutor, aun luce demacrado pero al menos sus mejillas han recuperado un poco de color y al parecer su sentido del humor, esa sonrisa es inconfundible, es la que suele utilizar Karl Riber cuando esta planeando una travesura

- Aun no logro entender porque estamos aquí, los Zentraedis te deben estar buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras – ella se ha detenido por lo que su acompañante tiene que volver sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente a frente – deberíamos estar escondidos en el hotel, no andar de parranda como si no sucediera nada

- Un asesinato es más sencillo y discreto entre las paredes de un habitación de hotel, Claudia tiene razón no creo que se arriesguen a hacer algo frente a tanta gente y reporteros, el idiota de Khyron esta realmente deseoso de mejorar su imagen ante la comunidad mundial, así que estamos más seguros aquí que en cualquier otro lado

- Yo lo único que digo es que debemos ser muy cuidadosos, no podemos poner en riesgo la misión, no llamar demasiado la atención, y aquí estamos a punto de caminar por un estilo de alfombra roja… no somos estrellas de cine

- Tal vez no, pero tu eres una heroína de guerra y yo regrese de entre los muertos, así que somos algo parecido a Brad y Angelina por estas latitudes

- Esto es serio

- Lo se, pero dame chance… estuve encerrado sin contacto con otro microniano, sin escuchar más música que Minmei, no tienes ni idea las ganas que tengo que tomarme un vodka y escuchar una buena banda de Rock

- Como en los viejos tiempos

- Como en los viejos tiempos, antes de la guerra y de cargar el mundo en nuestros hombros, quiero fingir que soy un tipo normal de 30 años con la vida por delante

- Eres un chico de 30 años con la vida por delante, pero no eres normal; Karl tenemos una misión que cumplir y no tenemos que arriesgarnos más de lo debido

- Lo que tenemos que hacer es lucir como si estuviéramos locos el uno por el otro, así que dame la mano y pon ojos de borrego somnoliento, recuerda que te acabas de reunir con el amor de tu vida, al que pensabas muerto

- No se si podre hacerlo, perfectamente sabes que jamás he sabido mentir

- Acaso no estas feliz de que haya vuelto

- Vamos tu sabes a que me refiero, claro que estoy más que feliz de que estés con vida, pero…

- De amor mejor ni hablamos, Lisa tenemos que ser convincentes en esto, si existe la posibilidad de que pueda salir como el esposo de un diplomático, tiene que parecer que somos un matrimonio feliz

Ella observa con detenimiento la mano que él le ofrece, en otra época era más que feliz caminando junto a él, eso era más que suficiente para poner una sonrisa en su rostro el resto del día; pero ahora no es más que una tarea impuesta por su lucha en contra de un tirano, la mano que le ofrecen no es la del amor de su vida, sino la de un viejo y querido amigo, y el sentimiento es de cierta manera mutuo. Lisa Hayes levanta su rostro para fijar su vista en los ojos azules de su marido, él ha conservado esa sonrisa traviesa.

- Así que… show time – responde mientras al fin entrelaza sus dedos en los de él y le sonríe con resignación

Caminan de manera lenta pero decidida hasta llegar a la puerta del bar, por alguna razón el lugar esta lleno de reporteros de diferentes países, así que antes de entrar son fotografiados hasta decir basta.

Lisa sonríe, sabe que esta artimaña tiene escrito el nombre de Claudia Grant por todos lados, así que decide actuar el papel que le toco representar, se para para abrazar con fuerza a Karl y posar desplegando su sonrisa más seductora, el científico entiende el plan de manera casi inmediata, por que le sigue la corriente, tomándola de la cintura con fuerza, así con una simple sonrisa y un abrazo ambos le anuncian al mundo la resurrección de Karl Riber.

- Creo que cuando instituyan a la Academia de Artes Cinematografías de nueva cuenta, nos deberán otorgar un Oscar por la mejor actuación – le dice al oído Karl

- No es momento de bromear amor, todavía nos falta la prueba de fuego – le responde ella también al oído, para los ojos de las personas alrededor son una pareja de enamorados compartiendo una broma

- Ella entenderá, ya te dije que es una mujer muy fuerte que sabe cual es el precio que se debe pagar para ganar una batalla

- Pues él va a desear patearte el trasero, no es la persona más centrada del mundo

- Por eso es tan buen piloto, se apasiona por las cosas que hace

- Creo que a veces exagera un poco, así que debes estar preparado para que no sea del todo – suspira mientras busca la palabra que mejor describa que Rick será un completo cabrón – amigable

- Yo actuaría de la misma manera si fuera él, debes ponerte en sus zapatos, si el hombre esta realmente enamorado de ti como creo que lo esta, no debe ser fácil averiguar que alguna vez estuviste casada

- Kim solía decir que él hubiera es el pasado pendejónico de la regué, pero no sabes como deseo habérselo dicho, era realmente algo muy sencillo en ese momento y hubieron tantas oportunidades de hacerlo

- Pero no las tomaste, ahora tienes que vivir con ello y ver de que manera puedes hacer que te perdone, volver a empezar

- Todo era tan sencillo

- Estuve en marte y luego prisionero, pero por lo que pude escuchar su relación disto de ser sencilla

- Buenas noches, tiene reservación – pregunta una joven hermosa de cabello oscuro algo parecida a Minmei antes de que ella pueda preguntarle sobre donde escucho la historia del triangulo amoroso del que formo parte durante tanto tiempo

- Riber, debe de estar a nombre de Karl Riber – responde él luciendo su mejor sonrisa para la joven y apretando un poco la mano de Lisa pues sintió que la joven la puso incomoda

- Reserva para dos, si gustan acompañarme les mostrare su mesa

- Gracias

Ambos caminan en silencio, tomados fuertemente de la mano, la pelirroja no puede quitar la vista de la joven que siguen, los celos que siente le recuerdan los viejos tiempos, cuando el tonto piloto babeaba por la estrellita y ella como su mejor amiga tenía que escucharlo cuando fantaseaba en voz alta sobre el hermoso futuro que tendría con la joven cantante.

Puede apostar lo que sea de que la chica delante suyo ha visto a Rick desnudo y ha hecho mucho más que sonreírle coquetamente como acaba de hacerlo con Karl.

"Vamos Lisa, Hunter tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida, aunque sea con una ligerita de cascos como esta chica, que tipo de obsesión insana tiene ese cabezota con las chicas de cabello oscuro y cabeza llena de aire"

- Aquí estamos – dice mientras le muestra su mesa, Karl educadamente le retira la silla a Lisa para luego acercarla a la mesa mientras ella toma asiento - en un momento viene alguien a tomarles su orden

- Gracias – le responde él haciendo caso omiso a la sonrisa de la chica

"Cusca" – es lo primero que cruza por la mente de la pelirroja al verla – "por Dios ya sueno como mi abuela" – siente la mirada curiosa de su acompañante y la sonrisa traviesa de su rostro la hace reaccionar

- Que es tan gracioso – pregunta molesta

- Si las miradas mataran

- ¿De que cuernos hablas?

- Que intentaste volarle la cabeza a la Darth Vader

- No seas ridículo, ni siquiera me percate en ella… tengo cosas mucho más importantes por las cuales preocuparme

- Pensé que ya no sentías nada por mi, o acaso estas celando a Hunter, digo esa chica es casi idéntica a su exnovia

- Como supiste…

- Vamos fui prisionero de una raza obsesionado con la estrellita, así que se hablaba bastante de sus devaneos amorosos con cierto piloto y como al final él había sido un estúpido por escoger a la mujer militar

- No conforme con ser la comidilla del SDF1, también lo fui de los gigantones, creo que en verdad alguien allá arriba no me estima mucho que digamos

- Como fue el asunto, digo para ellos la víctima fue la estrellita y tu toda una bruja que le robo el novio

- Fue algo raro

- Podrías elaborarlo, Hayes mi contacto con otros seres humanos ha sido bastante limitado, necesito hablar sobre algo más que protocultura o tácticas militares

- No te sentirás incomodo

- Ahora esa es tu vida, y ambos tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que no somos más que amigos.

- OK si tu insistes… - suspira buscando la manera en la cual puede resumir su rara historia de amor con el líder del escuadrón Skull – en un principio Rick y yo fuimos como agua y aceite, no podíamos estar juntos en una habitación sin gritarnos y sentir un fuerte deseo de arrancarnos la cabeza mutuamente

- Creo que así iniciamos nuestra relación

- Tu me jalabas las trenzas cada vez que visitabas mi casa, yo jamás hice nada para provocarte

- Nada como… mama Karl aventó mis muñecas a la fuente del jardín, todo el tiempo me estabas acusando

- Porque eras realmente incorregible, siempre haciendo tus experimentos raros y rompiendo mis muñecas

- Y que fue lo que hizo Hunter para que siempre estuvieras retándolo

- Jamás seguía ordenes, siempre poniéndose en riesgo, sus reportes eran un asco y rara vez los entregaba en tiempo

- En resumidas cuentas es un mal piloto

- Es uno de los mejores con el que he trabajado, creo que después de Roy Focker es el mejor piloto robotech

- Eso fue lo que escuche, ella tiene una opinión muy parecida de Hunter, pero nos estamos desviando del tema, como fue que se enamoraron

- Primero fui yo la que comenzó a verlo de manera diferente, después del asunto en marte cuando desobedeció ordenes directas y me salvo de mis propias decisiones, ahí fue cuando comencé a considerarlo mi amigo

- Supongo que durante ese tiempo él estaba con Minmei

- Estaban juntos y no, Rick se enamoro de ella desde que la vio por primera vez, pero cuando fue coronada como Miss Macross y él se convirtió en soldado sus agendas rara vez coincidían, fue cuando me convertí en su paño de lágrimas

- Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que detrás del clon de tu padre eres la mujer más dulce del mundo, es tan fácil enamorarse de ti cuando te muestras como realmente eres

Ella se sonroja y sonríe, solamente cuatro hombres la han visto como realmente es, uno de ellos fue más su padre que el almirante, el otro un gran amigo, Roy, a los otros dos los amo con todo su corazón, a uno de ellos lo amara por el resto de su vida, así que decide no dar importancia y seguir contándole su breve historia de amor con Rick.

- Nunca supe en que momento cambiaron sus sentimientos, pero cuando comenzamos a salir ellos ya no estaban juntos, inclusive se podría decir que fue ella la que metió ruido en nuestra relación

- Así que su noviazgo no fue nada fácil

- No, inclusive estuve a punto de salir huyendo para evitar tener que verlo con ella cuando todo apuntaba a que habían regresado, pero al final me eligió a mi

- Cualquier hombre en sus cinco sentidos te elegiría a ti

- Que hay de ti y Azonia

- También fue raro, durante los primeros años fue como uno podría esperar que fuera una Meltrai

- Una perra

- Con sus subordinados es más que eso, pero a pesar de todo jamás fue sádica con ninguno de nosotros, siempre fue hasta cierto punto respetuosa

- No creo que estamos hablando de la misma mujer, ha deseado sacarle el corazón a Miriya desde que deserto, le puso precio a su cabeza, a la de ella y sus engendros como llama a los hijos de mi amiga

- Aborreció que su segundo al mando fuera tan débil, ahora se ha dado cuenta que realmente fue mucho más valiente de lo que ella jamás lo ha sido, y realmente tenía envidia

- Por traicionarlos

- Por haber escuchado a su corazón

- Es tan difícil hacerlo, ahora mismo el mio me pide que busque a Rick y lo bese hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento

- Oye más respeto para tu amante esposo

- Vamos, no es como si no quisieras hacer lo mismo con Azonia

- Nube gris a las 3 pm – con su caminar tan característico se acerca Rick Hunter a su mesa – es mejor que pongas tu cara de poker

- Él sabe perfectamente cual es la situación – lo observa mientras el joven de cabello oscuro se detiene a platicar con algunos clientes

- Si pero el resto de los parroquianos, en su mayoría importados, no están en esto, así que querida esposa es mejor que no te brillen demasiado los ojos cuando estés frente él

- Pues te recomiendo lo mismo – él sigue la mirada de ella al bar – por si ella decide acercarse a saludar

- Es hermosa no

- Jamás pensé decirlo, pero si ahora que ya no luce como una militar sedienta de sangre puedo decir que si es una mujer hermosa, pero siempre pensé que estaba con Khyron

- Ese animal estuvo a punto de romperla, el sádico la mando en varias ocasiones a la enfermería, ahí fue cuando empezamos a conocernos a nivel más personal.

- Por insubordinación supongo

- No, ese bastardo tiene gustos algo excéntricos en la cama, solía golpearla para poderse excitar, algunas veces iba demasiado lejos

- Porque seguía con él

- Los militares seguimos ordenes, no es lo que siempre has dicho, después de la última golpiza cuando le rompió tres costillas y el brazo derecho fue cuando decidió micronisarse

- Lo hizo para huir de él, yo siempre pensé que fue para poder espiar a la población de mejor manera

- No, durante las veces que coincidimos en la enfermería comenzamos a platicar sobre todo y nada, especialmente sobre lo que la guerra nos había quitado, las posibilidades que veíamos de que nuestras especies pudieran convivir y convertirse en algo nuevo

- Aun así asesino a personas a quienes estimaba, ella fue quien dirigió el ataque donde Roy perdió su vida, así que no esperes que de manera inmediata la aceptemos como uno de nosotros

- Ella tampoco te estima en lo absoluto, te respeta por el genio estratégico que eres, al igual que piensa que Hunter es un increíble piloto y líder, pero los desprecia pues han asesinado a más de su tropa

Ambos voltean a ver a los objetos del afecto del otro. Ella jamás se había puesto en los zapatos de sus enemigos, al final de cuentas las naves que sus tropas habían derribado eran piloteados por personas, si bien ellos no conocen los mismos sentimientos que los humanos, debían de sentir algo cada vez que perdían a un compañero.

Karl por su parte, puede ver porque Rick Hunter tomo su lugar en el corazón de Lisa, el joven es atractivo y seguro de si mismo, se puede ver que es un joven divertido por la manera en que se desenvuelve, debe ser alguien especial si Azonia decidió confiar en el para llevar a cabo su plan, uno que pone en riesgo la vida de los cuatro.

- Los atienden bien – esa es una voz que le recuerda perfectamente los viejos tiempos, aquellos que a pesar de la guerra fueron tiempos felices – si no es así puedo hablar con los dueños

- Estaba en el entendido que tu eras uno de los dueños

- Minoritario, ya sabes este es un mundo de hombres

- Karl déjame te presento a una muy querida amiga mía, Vanesa Leeds

- Mucho gusto, he escuchado bastante de ti, una de las arpías del puente del SDF-1 – la chica de lentes frunce un poco su rostro – pero también una de las valientes jóvenes que lideraron cada uno de los contrataques de la legendaria nave

- Oye, eres tan inteligente como cuenta la legenda urbana, como ha ido todo con ustedes desde su rencuentro

- Hemos roto dos corazones y no tenemos ni idea de como sacar a Karl del continente y por si fuera poco nos dimos cuenta que ya no estamos enamorados, fuera de eso todo esta genial

- Dudo que hayamos roto corazones amor, Azonia sabe perfectamente que detrás de la puerta de nuestra habitación no sucede absolutamente nada

- Con Rick rara vez se sabe que piensa, pero es de vital importancia que continúen con la fachada, por como los observa mi amigo Datier esta planeando algo

Los tres observan con detenimiento al oficial Zentraedi que platica con Azonia en la barra, ella luce como siempre, fría y distante, lista para partirle el cuello a quien se atraviese en su camino.

- Mientras estemos a la vista de todos podemos sentirnos más o menos a salvo, no creo que hagan nada…

No puede continuar pues en ese instante un oficial Zentraedi comienza a cantar un himno de batalla, lo que hace que todos los parroquianos miembros de esa raza se levanten de manera marcial y comiencen a cantar al unísono, todos lleno de orgullo de las hazañas que narran, ebrios no solamente del alcohol que hayan podido consumir, sino del poder que sienten de saber que tienen a todo un continente bajo su yugo, y no solamente eso, sino que la ciudad que en el pasado fue el faro que guiaba a la defensiva en su contra es también esclava suya.

Los tres jóvenes se tensan y bien saben que el resto de los humanos presentes sienten lo mismo, instintivamente comienzan a buscar con la mirada a Max y Rick, para intentar tranquilizarlos con su mirada, no sabiendo si podrán hacerlo, pero queriendo hacerles sentir que esa batalla no vale la pena.

Ahí es cuando Lisa puede darse cuenta que Datier es mucho más sanguinario que Khyron, pero más inteligente y paciente, el brillo de sus ojos muestran el placer que siente de ver el dolor de los micronianos ahí presentes es una muestra pequeña de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz. Pero cuando el moreno hombre de cabello verde fija su mirada en ella, Lisa se estremece de miedo, el modo en los observa es como si supiera su secreto y fuera a hacer algo al respecto; ella no puede sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo.

Él por su parte disfruta de sobremanera lo que le hace sentir a la mujer, a la que tanto respeta su estúpido capitán y Azonia, no es más que una mujer asustada que no puede sostenerle la mirada más de tres segundos, en verdad disfrutará de sobre manera cuando pueda arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos. Sin lugar a dudas es mucho más hermosa que cualquier otra con las que se haya revolcado, pero en esta ocasión el placer que sentirá al asesinarla será mucho mayor.

Por su parte, Lisa desvía su mirada para tratar de localizar a Rick, cuando al fin lo localiza puede ver que en verdad esta molesto, solamente lo vio así cuando Roy murió, sabe perfectamente que el amor de su vida hará algo loco, pero nada podrá hacer para detenerlo. Así que lo único que puede hacer es seguirlo con su mirada cuando se dirige a la banda.

Ya esta harto de que estos ex gigantes hagan lo que se les venga en gana en su ciudad, afuera en las calles no puede hacer nada por el momento, pero ese es su bar, y ahí sus parroquianos humanos no tienen por qué soplarse lo que estos imbéciles consideran música, al menos sobre eso aún tiene control. Lo que esta a punto de hacer le recuerda a Casablanca, aunque en la película es Lazlo quien les pone un hasta aquí a los Nazis, solamente espera que sus parroquianos no lo dejen morir solo.

Se acerca a los chicos de la banda y les dice su plan en voz muy baja, todos saben que esa pequeña acción los puede poner en riesgo de ir a la cárcel, al menos pasar unas cuantas noches en ella, pero bien habrá valido la pena. Así que toma el bajo y comienza a contar en voz baja.

- 1, 2, 3… a la mierda – y así con todo el valor idiota que solía mostrar cuando era un piloto temerario, Rick Hunter comienza a cantar la canción favorita de Roy

I've paid my dues  
>Time after time<br>I've done my sentence  
>But committed no crime<br>And bad mistakes  
>I've made a few<br>I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
>But I've come through<p>

Hasta ese momento todos observan perplejos, y los Zentraedis no han dejado de cantar, retándolo a que continúe con su estúpido plan, sabiendo que todos les tienen demasiado miedo como para retarlos, ellos son los dueños de esa raza débil y conformista, Hunter y su bandita podrán disfrutar sus noches en la prisión por tal demostración de subordinación.

We are the champions - my friends  
>And we'll keep on fighting - till the end<br>We are the champions –  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we are the champions - of the world -<p>

La fuerte voz, bastante desafinada con un fuerte acento inglés, que se ha unido a él es nada más y nada menos que la de Karl Riber, quien con una sonrisa confiada se ha levantado para hacerle segunda a Rick, él más que nadie tiene esperanza que todo puede cambiar, que al fin podrá tener la libertad de vivir como un hombre común y corriente de 30 años.

I've taken my bows  
>And my curtain calls –<br>You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
>I thank you all<p>

Junto a Karl, ahora es Max y Vanesa quienes han encontrado su valor, y cantan tan fuerte como su voz lo permite, él tiene que creer que todo volverá a su cause, que podrá reunirse con su familia; ella por su parte es más bien venganza lo que busca, destruirlos no le devolverá al amor de su vida, pero si la hará sentir que ha cerrado ese capitulo.

But it's been no bed of roses  
>No pleasure cruise –<br>I consider it a challenge before the whole human race –  
>And I ain't gonna lose –<p>

Finalmente es Lisa quien se levanta, toma de la mano a Karl quien la aprieta con fuerza, sin embargo los ojos de ella están fijos en Rick quien por unos segundos le devuelve la mirada cargada de amor y esperanza. A pesar de todo pueden tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, de retomar lo que Khyron les arrebato, un futuro juntos como una familia.

Por esas primeras estrofas son solamente ellos cinco y la banda los que cantan, pero cuando comienza el coro todos los humanos presentes se levantan para unírseles, una pequeña rebeldía que se permiten, la primera en un año. Lisa, Vanesa, Karl, Max y Rick no pueden evitar una sonrisa al recordar esa escena específica de la película favorita de Hayes.

We are the champions - my friends  
>And we'll keep on fighting - till the end<br>We are the champions  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we are the champions - of the world<p>

Ahí es cuando los Zentraedis se dan por vencidos y se sientan en silencio mientras los humanos continúan cantando a coro, no es más que una vieja canción de Rock, ni siquiera es una de aquellas canciones de Minmei que les ayudaron a ganar sus primeras batallas, esas han perdido todo significado con la traición de la joven. Esa canción que habla sobre una lucha y de no haber lugar para perdedores, les devuelve la esperanza de que no importando las batallas y lo difícil que sea, al final serán los ganadores, serán los campeones del mundo.

We are the champions - my friends  
>And we'll keep on fighting - till the end<br>We are the champions  
>We are the champions<br>No time for losers  
>'Cause we are the champions - of the world<p>

Ahí Lisa encuentra el valor de enfrentarse a Datier, ahora si puede sostenerle la mirada; él luce furioso, la vena de su frente palpita de tal manera que amenaza con explotar, pero su sonrisa cínica permanece en su rostro. Pero se da cuenta que no es ella a la que observa, ni siquiera a Karl, su mirada parece querer fulminar a Rick, quien platica amenamente con la banda, Lisa supone que para ponerse de acuerdo que otra canción tocarán.

Con el alma en un hilo lo observa acercarse al amor de su vida y cuando esta a punto de levantarse para apoyarlo, Karl le pone su mano en la pierna, lo que hace que ella voltee a verlo, en su rostro tiene escrito la preocupación que siente de que haga una tontería, la toma de la mano para demostrarle que cualquier acto heroico que este planeando la pelirroja, el esta dispuesto a hacerle segunda.

Rick de reojo ve a Datier caminar despacio hacia él, no esta del todo seguro cual será el siguiente movimiento del Zentraedi pero siempre ha sido de mente muy rápida y excelente improvisando, así que ya pensará en algo.

- No sabía que la banda iba a iniciar su primera participación de la noche, sino le hubiera pedido a mis tropas que entonaran el himno a los caídos un poco más temprano

- Sabes bien lo que pienso de las demostraciones políticas en mi bar

- Responde Rick mientas baja del escenario para poder continuar la platica, sabe que probablemente él no se salve de unas horas o días en la cárcel pero tal vez pueda evitar que la banda lo acompañe.

- La canción que escogieron para abrir no fue poco política

- Tal vez no, pero era la canción favorita de mi mejor amigo, quise cantarla para celebrar que una vieja amiga esta de visita

- Pensé que ustedes dos eran pareja

- No funcionamos, ella quería sentar cabeza y yo sinceramente no deseo hacerlo en un futuro cercano, tal vez nunca; ambos sufrimos del mismo mal, adicción a las féminas.

- Al deleite que causan, así que su ruptura poco o nada tiene que ver con la milagrosa resurrección de Karl Riber, con quien según se ella continua legalmente casada

- Lisa se fue hace más de un año

- Huyendo junto con Miriya Farina

- Miriya Stearling es el nombre correcto, coincidieron sus agendas…

- Todo esto es otra gran coincidencia, no es así

- Supongo, aunque es normal que al saber que Karl esta vivo y en libertad ella haya regresado por él, jamás dejo de amarlo

- Pues por lo que escuche ustedes dos estaban muy enamorados

- Los sentimientos micronianos son tan cambiantes como nuestras estaciones, uno puedo amar a alguien y al otro día odiarlo con toda su alma, ahora Datier si no tienes otros planes en la agenda, necesitamos continuar amenizando la velada

Rick esta a punto de volver a subir al escenario cuando el oficial Zentraedi lo toma con firmeza del brazo para evitar que lo haga, cuando Rick voltea a verle le dice en voz muy baja para que solamente él pueda escucharlo

- Ni por un segundo pienses que soy un imbécil, algo están planeando y mi deseo de ver hasta donde llega su valentía y estúpida esperanza, es la única razón por la cual no envió tu culo a la cárcel

- Puedes pensar absolutamente lo que desees, que yo no tengo ninguna agenda oculta para el bienestar de Riber, por mi se puede ir al infierno mañana mismo

- Idealista hasta el final, disfrutare cuando borre esa sonrisa de tu rostro de una vez por todas

- Cuando quieras

Mientras en una de las mesas del bar un grupo de amigos observan la escena con preocupación.

- De que carajos estarán hablando

- Vamos Lisa, si Datier lo fuera a arrestar, puedes creerme que Rick ya estaría en prisión

- No lo se Max, ese tipejo es un sádico se tomará su tiempo para hacer lo que esta planeando – Vanesa conoce perfectamente al oficial, es la que más a convivido con él

- Ahora entiendo porque estas tan enamorada de él Izzy, el tipo tiene bolas de acero

- Y cerebro de roca, como puede ponerse en riesgo de una manera tan estúpida

- Para desviar la atención de ustedes dos – como siempre es Max quien utiliza la cabeza en cualquier momento – Datier los estaba observando de una manera que me recordó a un cazador viendo a su presa

- Eso no importa, puede terminar en prisión o peor aún

- Le soltará las amenazas veladas de todos los días, las burlas para sentirse superior a él, pero algo es seguro no puede arrestar a todo el bar por insubordinación, y todos y cada uno de nosotros coreo esa canción, Rick lo sabe

- Espero que tengas razón Vanesa, la operación será muy complicada si el único contacto que tenemos con el espía Zentraedi termina en prisión

Lisa y Karl intercambian miradas, en verdad Rick había cumplido su palabra ni siquiera su mejor amigo y su socia sabían sobre Azonia, pero los acordes de "More than Words" hacen que Lisa rompa con el dialogo sin palabras que sostenía con Karl, el maldito Rick Hunter había decido que su siguiente canción fuera su canción.


	8. Chapter 8 Tu Vestias Azul

**Capitulo Ocho – Tú vestías azul… **

_Ilsa: I wasn't sure you were the same. Let's see, the last time we met...  
><em>_Rick: Was La Belle Aurore.  
><em>_Ilsa: How nice, you remembered. But of course, that was the day the Germans marched into Paris. __Rick: Not an easy day to forget.  
><em>_Ilsa: No.  
><em>_Rick: I remember every detail. The Germans wore gray, you wore blue._

- Porque tuviste que tocar esa canción – su voz no suena tan segura como lo había imaginado, pero ahora que sus hermosos ojos azules la observan con detenimiento el valor acumulado se ha ido al cuerno.

Fue una gran noche en verdad, de no ser por unas cuantas miradas de odio por parte de gran parte de los parroquianos Zentraedi, hubiera sido como si fueran un grupo de amigos sin nada más importante que hacer esa noche que divertirse. Como aquellas noches libres en las que iban al bar y escuchaban música en vivo, coreando canciones de diferentes décadas de los siglos XX y XXI.

Rick no bajo del escenario en toda la noche, simplemente la banda no tuvo descanso, Lisa sonreía para sus adentros, el amor de su vida no es el mejor bajista y definitivamente su voz no es nada del otro mundo, pero siempre tuvo esa loca idea de que en otra vida bien pudo haber sido un rockero famoso – "claro, tienes la actitud" le había dicho en varias ocasiones.

De cierta manera el que estuviera ahí con su bajo y escondido detrás de un micrófono, evito que cayera en la tentación de correr a sus brazos y besarlo hasta que les dolieran los labios, pero aun teniendo la oportunidad de poder admirarlo, se sintió como cuando ella ya sentía atraía por él pero él continuaba loco por Minmei, verlo a la distancia y desear que le arrancara la ropa.

Cuando al fin decidieron dar por terminada la velada, eran más o menos las dos de mañana, el toque de queda oficial comenzaba a las tres, así que el bar cerraba media hora antes, el "feliz" matrimonio se despidió de sus amigos con un fuerte abrazo, y echando una última mirada anhelante a sus respectivos objetos de sus afectos, salieron tomados de la mano ofreciendo de nueva cuenta con una sonrisa se enfrentaron a los reporteros, en verdad la resistencia es inteligente, el bar esta frente al mejor hotel de la ciudad, así que solamente tenían que cruzar la calle, todo el tiempo bajo la mirada y lentes de la prensa mundial.

Todo el trayecto fueron en silencio, la algarabía que estuvo presente toda la noche, en especialmente en Karl, se había esfumando. Cuando cerraron la puerta, el simplemente la abrazo de manera filial y le dijo gracias en una voz tan baja, que si no hubieran estado tan cerca ella no habría podido oír, se separaron y compartieron una sonrisa triste, ella entro a la habitación y el se quedo en la sala.

Karl cayó colmo piedra en cuanto su cabeza toco la almohada de su improvisada cama en el sillón de la habitación, para Lisa no ha sido nada sencillo conciliar el sueño, en ese momento en el silencio que la madrugada le ofrecía, Lisa Hayes era sincera consigo misma.

"Como pude ser tan estúpida y pensar que esto sería sencillo" – el estar tan cerca de Rick y al mismo tiempo tan lejos, en Londres podía fingir que el la extrañaba tanto como ella a él, ahora solamente puede desear pararse frente a él y preguntarle que carajos circula por esa roca que llama cabeza.

La cama cada vez se le hace más incomoda, así que decide levantarse para caminar al balcón y observar la luna, cuantas veces hizo lo mismo en su nuevo hogar, levantarse a la mitad de la noche para observar la luna y las estrellas, pensando que esas eran las mismas que él vería en unas horas, al menos eso era algo que compartían, el mismo cielo.

Y todas y cada una de esas ocasiones ella se sintió ridícula por ser tan niña, pero no podía evitarlo, el decirle a la luna todas aquellas cosas que deseaba poder decirle a Rick, creer que de alguna manera él recibiría el mensaje. Ahora se da cuenta que jamás sucedió, que si Hunter alguna vez se detuve a ver las estrellas después de follarse a cuanta chica clon de Minmei se le pusiera enfrente, su cabezota no entendió nada absolutamente.

Así que para continuar con la actitud infantil decide pintarle dedo al satélite natural de su planeta, y desviar su mirada al bar de él - "que esperabas Lisa, el sintió que lo abandonaste, así que tiene todo el derecho de acostarse con quien le venga en gana… si tan solo hubiera abierto mi boca antes de irnos" - lo más probable es que ahora mismo este con la anfitriona patas flacas y actitud de actriz porno, revolcándose en el sillón, el mismo maldito sillón en el que ella estuvo la noche anterior escuchando de la boca misma del amor de su vida, que fingiera que el suyo es el matrimonio más feliz del universo.

"Como si fuera tan sencillo, cuando él se pavonea en un maldito escenario, luciendo más sexy que nunca" – suspira para tratar de calmarse, pero el deseo de ir a arruinarle el momento es demasiado fuerte – "y porque no, tal vez el verlo desnudo y tirándose a otra mujer es lo que necesito para entender que lo nuestro ya no tiene futuro".

Pero por otro lado, esa maldita canción. Esa estúpida canción, sonaba en la radio cuando el comenzó a desnudarla la primera vez que hicieron el amor, cuando la escucha puede recordar perfectamente cada instante, cada caricia y beso… el como lamio su cuello para terminar besándola apasionadamente mientras introducía un dedo suavemente en ella, todo ello mientras el cantante de Extreme pronunciaba "All you have to do is close your eyes, and just reach out you hands to touche me, hold me close, don't ever let me go". Terminaron haciendo el amor ruidosamente, en la alfombra de la sala de su hermosa casita del distrito militar.

Se ha masturbado tantas veces escuchando esa canción, recordando esa noche, el como se tomaron su tiempo para conocer sus cuerpos, en donde tocarse para hacerse sentir mejor, su voz ronca por el deseo gimiendo su nombre – Lisa – mientras la penetraba, primero despacio y dulcemente, para después hacer las estocadas más necesitadas, más fuertes y rápidas. Esa primera noche, hicieron el amor hasta que terminaron rendidos, despertar en sus brazos es uno de sus momentos favoritos, el verlo despeinado, más de lo acostumbrado, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Y por alguna extraña razón, después de tocar la canción favorita de Roy, el muy cabrón había decido que la banda tocará "More than Words", su canción como pareja, una de las canciones más significativas del soundtrack de su vida, aquella que los convirtió en amantes, en una pareja enamorada.

No sabe que es lo que la motiva, pero decirse ponerse el abrigo y tacones que utilizo esa noche, y de la manera más patética cual película romántica o novela de cuarta, Lisa Hayes sale en camisón a enfrentar al hombre al que le pertenece su corazón, al que probablemente siempre le pertenecerá, le exigirá que deje de ser una niña y se sienten hablar como personas civilizadas, pero primero le pateará un testículo por atreverse a tocar su canción enfrente de tanta gente, le preguntaría que mierda significa para él, uno de los mejores recuerdos de su vida o simple y sencillamente una genial rola.

La gente de la recepción la ve algo extrañada, no siempre uno ve a una pelirroja local utilizando un sexy camisón de franela, con un abrigo y tacones altos, sin mencionar su maravilloso peinado de almohada, no le importa lo que puedan pensar, tiene un pez más grande que freír, uno con la cabeza llena de aserrín.

Da gracias a la diosa que la calle esta vacía, pues seguramente debe lucir algo demente con su increíble look, discutiendo consigo misma si la decisión que había tomado era sin lugar a dudas la más bizarra de su existencia.

"Sin lugar a dudas, debo lucir como la señora loca de los gatos que sale en los Simpson" – puede sentir como su salud mental se escapa por sus dedos pero no le importa – "vamos Hayes, todavía estas a tiempo de regresar a tu habitación y no cometer la tontería de enfrentarlo y pedirle una explicación" – se detiene a la mitad de la calle y voltea a ver la seguridad de su hotel, para de inmediato voltear a ver la puerta del bar – "mierda, si vas a ser la señora loca de los gatos, hazlo bien, nada de trabajos a medias".

Recorre la distancia faltante para alcanzar la puerta del bar de Rick, se detiene a observarla, temerosa de llamar pues claro que esta cerrada, en que carajos estaba pensando, el lugar esta cerrado, hay toque de queda y no es como si alguien la estuviera esperando, esto era una reverenda estupidez… gira sobre sus talones para recorrer el camino de regreso al mundo de la cordura, cuando de la nada una voz la detiene.

- Lisa, que haces aquí – ella voltea para encontrarse con el rostro amable de Max Stearling

- Hola Max, supongo que al fin, después de todo, perdiendo la razón

- No más que lo normal, buscas a Rick, no es así

- Dime que es una tontería, que pondrá en peligro la misión y mi corazón, por favor haz que me de cuenta de lo loca que estoy, dime que no esta solo, que tiene a unas gemelas de grandes senos igualitas a Minmei

- No esta en su despacho, pero su departamento esta aquí arriba, puedes entrar por el bar sin ningún problema – los ojos de ella lo miran suplicantes – y esta solo, tiene meses que no esta con alguien

- Pero aun así, no puedo… esto es una locura, mírame

- Si no luces muy elegante, pareces la vieja loca de los gatos – la palabra gatos la dice al unísono la pelirroja

- Que voy a decirle, las últimas veces que hemos estado frente a frente, ha luchado contra tus grandes deseos de morderme la cara

- No exactamente, el güey podrá decir lo que quiera, pero lo que realmente desea morderte no es precisamente la cara

- Max, esto es serio, no importa una tonta historia de amor si pone en riesgo una oportunidad como la que tenemos frente a nosotros para liberarlos, para deshacernos de Khyron y su escoria

- Lis, te agradezco con toda mi alma que hayas sacrificado tu felicidad por el bienestar de mi familia, pero por primera vez en tu vida manda al mundo a la mierda y sigue tu corazón, pelea la batalla más importante de tu vida

- Ya lo hicimos, perdimos no lo recuerdas

- Como eres bruta, me refiero a la batalla por no perder lo que ustedes tiene, amores como el suyo no se dan en maceta

- Si sale mal, me ayudaras a recoger los pedazos de mi corazón y sobre todo de mi orgullo

- Eres mucho más valiente que esto, vamos donde quedo la mujer que enfrento a los Zentraedis una y otra vez

- Se enamoro como una tonta, después se mudo a Londres, dejando su valor en la casa de Rick

- Que tengas una dulce noche – dice el joven mientras le entrega las llaves del establecimiento

- Dudo que así lo sea, pero gracias por tus buenos deseos – el la abraza con fuerza y la besa en la mejilla, lo que la hace sentir un poquito más fuerte

- Lo ve alejarse, cuando de repente el joven del cabello azul se para a la mitad de la calle para volver su rostro y gritarle

- Cierras bien la puerta, y no hagas nada que yo no haría

"Show Time" – una vez más repetía esas palabras, mientras entra al bar y cierra bien la puerta, para continuar rumbo al despacho de Rick, junto a esa puerta hay unas escaleras que ella supone son las que llevan al pequeño departamento de Hunter. Se toma su tiempo para subir cada escalón, repitiendo una y otra vez que su salud mental seguramente ya se ha tomado unas vacaciones permanentes

Los dos últimos escalones se le hacen eternos, por una extraña razón se siente como si fueran los últimos que la llevan directamente al patíbulo, siente algo de lástima por María Antonieta y Ana Bolena, ellas perdieron la cabeza, pero ella bien podría estar en camino a que el verdugo le sacara el corazón de su pecho para después echarlo al triturador de basura.

"Ya estas aquí, tu puedes hacerlo Lisa, vamos solamente tienes que llamar a la puerta"

Se acerca para hacerlo, pero se da cuenta que la puerta esta entreabierta; empuja con delicadeza intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, lo primero que ve es su vieja sala color chocolate, la que tardaron una semana en comprar por que no se podían poner de acuerdo, aquella donde escuchando "More than Words" hicieron el amor por primera vez. Al entrar puede darse cuenta que no solamente son los sillones, sino que traslado todo el cuarto pieza por pieza, todo el lugar correcto, inclusive las fotografías de ellos y sus amigos.

Esta sin habla, conmovida por lo que podría significar, querer conservar ese lugar como un santuario, o tal vez era simple y llanamente nostalgia. Escanea el cuarto con la mirada viendo cada detalle del lugar, hasta que lo ve a él, parado frente al ventanal que da a la calle con la mirada perdida.

Rick Hunter utilizando solamente unos jeans viejos con el pecho descubierto y el cabello despeinado, sabe que debe haberse pasado las manos por él un ciento de veces, como suele hacerlo cuando esta desesperado o realmente desconcertado. Su rostro luce centrado, su mirada fija en el cielo, en su mano derecha tiene un vaso que supone debe contener tres medidas de tequila y una de refresco de toronja, su bebida favorita, no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia, esta demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos, luciendo más guapo que nunca.

- Porque tuviste que tocar esa canción – es lo único que puede decir, pues el voltea a verla fijamente con esos endemoniadamente hermosos y profundos ojos azules

Bien sabe que es una línea estúpida para comenzar una de las conversaciones más importantes de su vida, pero su cerebro no esta funcionando del todo bien, usualmente no lo hace cuando Rick esta cerca.

- Que carajos haces aquí, el bar esta cerrado y esta es mi casa, no recuerdo haberte invitado – él ha vuelto a fijar su mirada en el oscuridad de la noche, y Lisa extraña de inmediato su mirada sobre ella

- Necesito hablar contigo

- Deja vu… estaba en el entendido de que ya habíamos tocado el tema que era de interés para la humanidad, lo demás es una perdida de tiempo

Al decir esto, él voltea y comienza a dar unos cuantos pasos acercándose a ella, su mirada es fría, aquella que utilizaba durante las batallas.

- Me vale un pepino si no deseas hablar sobre ello, pero me vas a escuchar, lo quieras o no, para mi no es una perdido de tiempo y necesito hacerlo

Rick no se ha detenido, continua acercándose a un paso lento y seguro, Lisa lo único que puede hacer es permanecer de pie

- Quieres disculparte por haberte largado sin ninguna explicación, o por haber regresado corriendo para salvarlo, sea lo que sea no me interesa, has yoga, reza, sacrifica un sapo, has lo que necesites hacer para calmar tu conciencia y déjame en paz

- Es un jodido necio, necesitas escucharme, no se trata de quitarme un peso de encima, esto nos concierne a los dos

Al fin ha llegado a ella, la observa con detenimiento, puede ver su miedo y tristeza en los ojos verdes de la pelirroja, aquellos en los amaba perderse mientras le hacía el amor y ella lo veía con adoración.

- Y tu ya no eres mi oficial superior, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, ya no estamos en el ejercito y no tengo seguir tus histéricas instrucciones

- Mierda Hunter… necesitas saber porque me fui, necesitas comprenderlo

El esta tan cerca, que Lisa puede oler el alcohol en su aliento y sentir el calorcillo que su cuerpo emite, Rick permanece de pie sin pronunciar una palabra, solamente observándola y ella no puede contener el gemido de expectación, el no saber cual va ha ser su siguiente paso la esta matando. Como el si pudiera leer sus pensamientos finalmente la toma de los hombros y la empuja contra la pared, apresándola con su propio cuerpo, la frase entre la pared y algo duro toma un nuevo significado.

- Te largaste, es lo único que importa… dejaste una nota, una jodida nota diciendo que me amabas, NO ME JODAS… si me lo hubieras hecho no te habrías ido sin una palabra – su voz destila odio pero al mismo tiempo tristeza y frustración – mierda Lisa no supe nada de ti, si estabas viva o muerta, no hasta que fresca como una jodida lechuga entraste a mi bar del brazo de tu marido, DE TU MARIDO

- Tenia que salvarlos – ella esta llorado, puede sentir los dedos de Rick marcando la piel de sus hombros pero no el dolor, pero es la dureza de su mirada lo que la esta literalmente matando – tu no entiendes no podían estar aquí, habrían sido una arma que utilizarán en nuestra contra

- Y como Max te agradezco que hayas salvado a Miriya – en verdad lo hacía, los Stearling era el futuro de las dos razas, sin mencionar que eran unos de sus mejores amigos, la única familia que le quedaba – pero aun, jamás escribiste y ahora esta aquí para salvarlo a él

- Karl tiene la clave para a salvarnos a todos, nada tiene que ver con lo que pude haber sentido por él, para mi murió y eso libero mi corazón para amar a alguien más

- No te atrevas a decirlo, ya no soy el piloto idiota e idealista que se derretía con tus palabras de amor, he madurado a punta de los golpes que tu, la zorra y la vida se han empeñado a darme

- no es madurez, es cinismo… eres una mucho mejor persona cuando eras idealista y creías en algo, cuando no fingías ser alguien que no eres, cualquier otro puede creer tu pantalla, pero no yo… te conozco demasiado bien

- lo conociste a él, y ya no soy la misma persona

- claro que lo eres, hoy te arriesgaste para desviar la atención de nosotros, todavía eres el joven que lucha por lo que cree, por los que ama

- ni por un segundo creas que lo hice por ti, fue por la misión… si el genio sabe algo que nos de ventaja, creme hare lo que sea por mantenerlo a salvo, fuiste daño colateral.

- Di lo que quieras, puedes soltar toda la mierda que quieras, pero jamás han aprendido a mentir con tus ojos, ellos cuentan una historia diferente, no fue por la misión y tu lo sabes tan bien como yo

- Eres igual de egocéntrica que ella, tal vez no traiciones a tu especie, pero también piensas que el mundo gira a tu alrededor, solamente lo hice para salvarlo a él… para salvarnos a todos

- Exacto a todos nosotros, incluidos ellos

- Espero que tu fe en Karl y sus conocimientos rinda fruto, que él logrará liberarnos, mantenernos a salvo, inclusive a los Stearling; por los que hemos pasado tantos inconvenientes

- Lo que he hecho, lo que continuare haciendo no ha sido por ellos, vine dispuesta a morir para poder obtener una ventaja para proteger a nuestros hijos

La única respuesta que obtiene es una bofetada, ambos se ven fijamente sin poder entender del todo lo que acaba de suceder… Lisa simple y sencillamente no puede creer que él la haya abofeteado con tanta fuerza, Rick por su parte todavía intenta procesar el hecho de que ella se fue embarazada, de sus gemelos y jamás dijo una palabra.

Cuanto tiempo están observándose tratando de entender no lo saben, ella acaricia su mejilla, no sabe que le duele más, su rostro o su corazón, que se rompió en mil pedazos. Él se aleja para sentarse en su lugar en el loveseat, lo ve tomarse el cabello y jalarlo con fuerza, mientras entre dientes suelta cuanto insulto ha aprendido durante su vida, sabe que esta luchando contra el gran deseo que siente de no dejarlo en una bofetada, sabe que desea destruirla con sus propias manos.

Ella se toma unos minutos para alcanzarlo, dejando que se tranquilice un poco, aunque por precaución se sienta en el sillón frente a él, en silencio. Observando como el hombre que ama esta realmente desesperado, sin saber que hacer con ella, pero ahora que ha abierto la caja de pandora, definitivamente no saldrá huyendo, así que permanece en silencio, viéndolo discutir consigo mismo.

- Porque no me dijiste nada – al fin rompe el silencio, pero no ha levantado la mirada del suelo, aún no desea enfrentar su rostro y el dolor de sus ojos verdes

- Tenía mis sospechas, estaba realmente emocionada pero no quise decirte nada hasta estar segura, el doctor me lo confirmo el día que huimos…

- Esa no es excusa para no decírmelo, carajo Lisa, existe una madre llamada correo electrónico, con un buen hacker tenemos acceso a Facebook – el al fin a levantado su rostro y sus ojos ya no son fríos, sino se ven igual que cuando Roy murió

- Realmente crees que el loco de Khyron no interviene todos esos medio, que no sabe cuantas veces fuiste al baño

- Tenía derecho a saberlo, MIERDA… tengo derecho de conocerlos, de aprender a cambiar pañales y a darles el biberón, de escoger sus nombres

- Roy y Claudia… siempre hablamos sobre quien escogería el nombre de que bebe, y siempre dijiste que cuando tuvieras un hijo varón se llamaría como tu hermano

- Roy y Claudia – por un breve instante ella puede ver una sonrisa en su rostro – cual es su apellido

- Hunter-Hayes, ambos tienen tus ojos y tu cabello, Roy heredo tu sonrisa y tu necedad, va ha ser difícil educarlo – ella ha sacado su celular para mostrarle una fotografía de los gemelos

El la ve con detenimiento, en verdad son la mezcla perfecta de ellos dos. Sus ojos y su cabello oscuro, la nariz y labios de Lisa, ella esta con una gran sonrisa cargándolos, en la mesita a su lado hay una fotografía de él en su uniforme, haciendo un saludo marcial. La imagen lo enternece, la que debía ser su esposa, esta cargando a sus pequeños, pero mierda, él no debería estar en una simple fotografía sino parado detrás del silloncito sonriendo orgulloso de su pequeña familia.

- Me robaste la oportunidad de conocerlos cuando huiste sin decírmelo, por que no lo pusiste en tu nota, te amo y postdata estoy embarazada

- Estaba horneando un pay para recibirte con la noticia cuando regresaras a casa, cuando Miriya llego muerta de miedo, cargando a Dana, ambas lloraban, Khyron envió a oficiales a asesinarlas, y Mir tuvo que hacer lo que…

- Los asesino primero lo se, Max y yo fuimos una vez que supimos que estaban salvo… no nos dejaron entrar, pero vimos las bolsas de cadáveres cuando las sacaban de la casa

- Entonces puedes entender el estado en el que estaba, Dana no podía comprender el por que su mami había tomado la vida de tres personas, apague el horno, empaque lo más que pude, escribí la nota y las lleve con Claudia

- Siempre supuse que fue Grant quien las saco, Lis pudo ayudarte a regresar, ser una familia

- Khyron te odia, la única razón por la que continuas vivo es que te has mantenido a la vista de todos, que crees que hubiera hecho si supiera de tu pequeña familia

El terror que ve escrito en sus ojos, se asemeja tanto al que ella sintió cuando Claudia le hizo entender que ella tenía que irse con los Stearling y no regresar hasta que la guerra terminará.

- Los habría utilizado para lastimarme

- Es por eso que no regrese, porque por primera vez en mi vida la persona por la cual tenía que luchar no era lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar a mi lado

- Cuanto tiempo tienen

- Van a cumplir seis meses

- Son realmente hermosos, traes más fotografías?

- Si… Miriya se ha vuelto loca con las cámaras, no deja de tomar fotos de los niños, hay unas hermosas de los cuatro

El ha comenzado a ver la serie de fotografias en la memoria del celular de ella, que para ser sinceros parece más un IPad que celular, los niños lucen felices junto con el pequeño Ben de un año y Dana de tres, hay varias de Miriya con los pequeños y otras de Lisa con los gemelos, odia que no exista ni una sola fotografía de él con ellos.

- La guerrera no se ha sentido desplazada

- No, todo lo contrario, sabe que como hermana y prima mayor tiene que ayudar a cuidarlos, es feliz haciéndose cargo de los biberones sucios, llevarlos a la cocina es tu tarea principal, junto con contarles historias sobre su padres

- Y yo me he perdido de todo eso

- Jamás fue mi intención herirte, pero imagina que hubiera podido enviarte un mensaje, que habrías hecho

- Buscar la manera de salir de este lugar para alcanzarlos, para ser una familia

- Y habrías sido asesinado, bien sabes como empeoró la situación de la salida de ciudadanos después de nuestra huida, prefiero mil veces saber que estas a salvo lejos de nosotros, pero vivo

- Esa no era tu decisión, sino mía… me has quitado el placer de disfrutar tu embarazo, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser padre, me has privado de cuidarlos y quererlos

- No supe que más hacer, Rick eres demasiado importante para resistencia

- Esos idiotas… no formo parte de esa organización de idealistas

- Pero aun así continuas ayudándolos, eres el contacto con el mejor espía que hayamos tenido, aun sin todo eso eres una idea, una inspiración para los jóvenes que ahora luchan

- Soy alguien roto, que ha perdido demasiado, incluido si mismo… ya no soy un soldado, ni un hombre libre, tuviste razón en irte, que clase de padre sería este hombre que no es ni la sombra de quien fue

Lisa se levanta para sentarse a su lado, con algo de miedo posa su mano en su rodilla para tratar de tranquilizarlo, él ha vuelto a la misma posición derrotada del inicio de la noche con su rostro oculto entre sus manos. El podrá sentirse todo lo derrotado que quiera, pero ella sabe perfectamente bien que en el fondo Rick Hunter continua siendo el mismo hombre del que ella se enamoro, aquel que no importando lo difícil de la situación, no se da por vencido. El hombre perfecto para criar a sus hijos juntos.

Rick por su parte esta dividido, por una parte desea con todas sus fuerzas volverá a abofetearla tan fuerte como antes, de correrla de su santuario donde puede sentarse a recordar todo lo que perdió; pero otra parte se deja disfrutar lo que su pequeña mano despierta en su cuerpo y su alma. Como odiar a la mujer que lo ha inspirado a ser fuerte durante todos estos años, con la que creo dos hermosos y perfectos bebes, con la que desea con todas sus fuerzas pasar su vida, ya sean 60 minutos o 60 años.

Ella se siente más segura, así que decide acercarse más para abrazarlo, por instinto él recarga su cabeza en su pecho, dejando que sus latidos lo arrullen, ambos han soñado con esto durante los últimos meses, y ahora al fin están de nueva cuenta juntos. Ella comienza a acariciar su cabello, como en esos días difíciles donde se sentaban en ese mismo sillón, a hacer planes sobre lo que sería su vida juntos como una pareja.

- Dime que amas – dice él mientras aspira el suave perfume de Lisa

- Desde ese día no he tenido que volver a decirlo, tu bien sabes que es así

- Necesito oírlo Lisa, por favor

- Te amo Richard Hunter, tanto que jamás podre olvidarte, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare

La única respuesta que obtiene es él besándola de la misma manera que su primera vez, con pasión y necesidad al mismo tiempo, mientras sus manos la acarician sobre su abrigo, Lisa por su parte tímidamente comienza a acariciar su espalda desnuda.

Rick se separa lo suficiente para verla, siempre ha disfrutado de la vista que significa una Lisa Hayes despeinada con ojos lujuriosos como él suele decirles, sus mejillas sonrojadas, totalmente sin rastro de la rigidez que siempre la ha caracterizado. Él se levanta para acercarse de nueva cuenta la ventana para observar el cielo, respirando profundamente como intentando recuperar su compostura, volver a ponerse la careta de cabrón que ha llevado puesta durante los últimos meses.

Lisa se queda ahí unos cuantos segundos, observando como lucha por volver a estar en control, casi de inmediato decide levantarse, no le dará tiempo para que vuelva a fingir ser alguien que jamás podrá ser, mientras se acerca despacio a él se quita primero el abrigo y luego su camisón. Se para detrás de él utilizando nada más que sus bragas azules, las menos sexies que tiene, titubea unos instantes antes de decidir abrazarlo por detrás, sus senos contra su fuerte espalda, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Nuevamente él pierde la lucha consigo mismo, comienza a acariciar los brazos de ella, sabe perfectamente que esta desnuda, podría reconocer el roce de sus pezones contra su piel entre miles de mujeres, siempre fue algo suyo, algo que jamás hizo con ninguna de las otras mujeres con las que trato de llenar el vacío que dejo cuando se fue.

- Extrañe esto, no sabes cuanto he soñado con esto – dice ella, mientras recarga su cabeza en su espalda, disfrutando las sensaciones que las yemas de sus dedos despiertan en ella

- Aún estoy encabronado contigo, no pienses que puedes seducirme para hacer que deje de querer arrojarte a un barranco junto con tu marido cara de imbécil

- Tal vez pueda lograr que me odies un poco menos, hacerte entender que no importando nada, tu familia estará esperándote en Londres como lo ha hecho todos estos meses.

- Mi familia, me gusta el sonido de eso, la familia Hunter-Hayes – ella aprieta más el abrazo – sabes, ya cumplí la primera fase de mi bienvenida a Lisa Hayes

- Tratarme de la mierda y casi tirarme un diente de un bofetón

- No presiones Hayes, no estoy particularmente orgulloso de lo que hice pero no puedes negar que lo merecías

- Tal vez un poco, pero me dolió como no tienes idea… cual es la segunda fase de la fiesta de bienvenida

El separa los brazos de ella para voltearse y quedar de frente, la recorre con la mirada cargada de deseo, su hermoso rostro poco a cambiado, pero su cuerpo aunque de manera sutil ya no es el mismo. Sus senos son un poco más grandes, al igual que su cadera, es el cuerpo de una mujer que ha sido madre.

Decide que sus manos continúen el camino trazado por su mirada, primero acaricia la mejilla que golpeo, arrepentido por haberlo hecho, ella solo sonríe para hacerle saber que lo ha perdonado; baja por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales acaricia con detenimiento, acostumbrándose a su nuevo tamaño, decide dejar una de ellas haciendo ese reconocimiento, mientras la otra baja a sus caderas. Lisa suelta inhala profundamente, aún de tantos meses de estar separados, las sensaciones que logra Rick con su mirada y sus manos son igual de placenteras y fuertes que en los viejos tiempos.

- Rick – suelta Lisa entre un suspiro

Eso es lo que lo saca de su embelesamiento, no planeaba hacerle el amor, al menos no esta primera vez, aún esta molesto por ella, así que por primera vez planea follarla, al menos durante los primeros segundos, no puede hablar sobre lo que su estúpido cuerpo decida.

- Espero que estés listas para la fase dos, sino me vale un jodido pepino

Al terminar, la besa con pasión y necesidad mientras ella arroja sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, siente las manos de Rick bajar por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, cargándola para apoyar su espalda contra la pared, instintivamente ella levanta sus piernas, las cuales pone alrededor de su cadera.

El deja de besar sus labios para recorrer con su lengua su delicada mandíbula hasta llegar a su lóbulo derecho

- Ya estas húmeda para mi – pregunta con la voz ronca por el deseo – creo que lo estas pues puedo sentirte

- Vamos, no me hagas esperar, ya hazlo

- Quiero que me digas nuevamente que me amas, que nadie más podrá tener de la misma manera como yo te he tenido, nadie más podrá tocarte como yo lo hago

- Soy tuya, nadie más me ha tocado en este tiempo, nadie más lo hará después de ti

- Ni siquiera tu – ella se sonroja cuando el la mira directamente a los ojos cuando hace esa pregunta – así que te has tocado pensado en mi

- Tu te las has follado pensando en mi

- Siempre, ninguna se ha acercado a lo que despiertas en mi Hayes – sin miramientos rompe sus bragas, y ella se alegra que sean las de la abuela de algodón, así que gime de placer – te gusta que sea rudo

- Me gusta que me toques, no importa como sea – ella ha bajado sus manos para desabrochar sus vaqueros, metiendo su pequeña mano para acariciarlo por encima de la tela de sus boxers

Es justo ahí cuando Rick decide que ya esta harto de juegos, suelta su trasero para terminar el trabajo de ella, dejando caer sus pantalones y su ropa interno juntos, de nueva cuenta la sostiene del trasero para poder separarse lo suficiente para poder penetrarla de un solo golpe.

Esta estrecha como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, y da gracias que este tan húmeda pues eso facilita la penetración, el delicioso vaivén, esta vez no es delicado ni se toma su tiempo, desde la primera sus estocadas son fuertes y rápidas.

Busca con sus labios los de ella para besarla, no están muy cómodos que digamos pero a ninguno parece interesarle, ya tendrán tiempo para continuar esto en una cama. Ella lo abraza con fuerza con sus brazos y sus piernas, ambos gimiendo de placer, diciendo sus nombres en las pocas oportunidades que tienen cuando dejan de besarse para recuperar aliento.

Todo pasa muy rápido, Rick siente como las paredes de Lisa comienzan a contraerse, así que rompe el beso para mirarla fijamente

- Abre los ojos linda, necesito verte – ella lo hace, fija sus ojos verdes en los azules de él – córrete conmigo

Ella se deja ir, sintiendo uno de los más grandes orgasmos de su vida, uno que es mucho más significativo cuando se ve reflejada en los ojos azules de Rick Hunter, cuando ve que a pesar de todo él no ha dejado de amarla.

- La fase dos no estuvo tan mal

- Ese fue solo el principio, la fase dos es follarte hasta dejarte afónica y que no puedas caminar en una semana

- Espero que tengas lo que es necesario para lograr eso piloto - responde ella con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro

- Bien sabes que cuando pongo mi mente en algo

- No descansas hasta lograrlo

Así sin soltarla camina rumbo a su habitación, a la cama que compartieron durante su vida juntos, definitivamente una vez que lograran deshacerse de Khyron la vida sería buena para la familia Hunter-Hayes.


	9. Chapter 9

**El principio de una hermosa amistad**

_**Rick**: If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life._

_**Ilsa**: But what about us?_

_**Rick**: We'll always have Paris. We didn't have it before...we'd...we'd lost it until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night._

_**Ilsa**: When I said I would never leave you..._

_**Rick**: And you never will. But I've got a job to do too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that. Now, now. Here's looking at you, kid_

Ha estado los últimos dos días mordiendo instintivamente sus labios mientras recuerda la noche que compartió con Rick, el como recorrió su cuerpo con sus manos y su lengua, recuerda cada caricia, cada estocada y cada beso, el como su cuerpo instintivamente recordó lo que era estar con él.

A pesar del tiempo que pasado y la distancia entre ellos, Rick Hunter no ha perdido el toque; un año alejados y siguen siendo perfectos, un año de estar sobreviviendo de recuerdos y al volver a vivirlo fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado… Elizabeth Fiona Hayes supo en ese momento que puede pasar una vida lejos de él, estar en otro planeta en el sistema solar más alejado suyo, nunca habrá alguien le haga sentir lo mismo que el joven piloto del cabello oscuro.

Es por esa razón que no ha podido quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, morderse los labios para evitar que el suspiro de satisfacción escape de ellos. Al fin después de tanto se siente completa, sus hijos la hicieron feliz, más que jamás lo había sido en su vida, pero aún con ellos en sus brazos, tuvo un pequeño hueco con su pecho.

Pero no solamente es la satisfacción física, sino por la combinación de tantos factores que al fin caen en su sitio; aunque en un principio Rick no reacciono del todo bien con la noticia de que es padre, aún le duele un poco su mejilla, él realmente esta realmente feliz de serlo, orgulloso de saber que juntos hicieron a dos perfectas personitas que los harán inmortales, emocionado de que cuando todo termine podrán ser la perfecta feliz familia.

Pero a pesar de querer salir a gritar a los cuatro vientos su felicidad, da gracias a la Diosa de que a diferencia del canario traidor, Lisa si es una buena actriz pues no sabe bien como, pero de alguna manera ha logrado reflejar en Karl todos los sentimientos que le produce el patriarca de los Hunter-Hayes.

Fue difícil salir de su cama para regresar a su habitación cobijada por la oscuridad, sobre todo después de como le hizo el amor, como si fuera la primera y la última vez al mismo tiempo. No hablaron sobre lo que les espera los siguientes días, hasta que llego el momento de separarse…

- Esto no se puede repetir, no podemos arriesgarnos a que comiencen a sospechar que todo es una pantalla – suspira mientras pasa sus dedos por el cabello enmarañado – Tienen que salir de aquí tan pronto como Azonia consiga los permisos

- Ven con nosotros, estoy segura que podría conseguir un pase para ti – se sentó sin importarle su desnudez mientras lo veía con vehemencia – ven conmigo, deja Macross atrás y rehagamos nuestra vida en Londres

- Sabes que no puedo irme, me necesitan

- Nosotros te necesitamos… Claudia, Roy y yo, no creo ser capaz de volver a separarme de ti – sus ojos comienzan a brillar de esa manera tan característica como cuando uno esta a punto de llorar

- Soy un soldado, a pesar de que durante el último año me engañe a mi mismo, que ya había dejado eso atrás, jamás he dejado de luchar – la mirada de él luce igual de triste – la verdad es que directa o indirectamente no puedo abandonar una batalla, cuando estos bastardos caigan, yo estaré ahí para disfrutarlo

- Rick…

- No es sed de venganza, pero no puedo irme y ser feliz mientras deje a mi gente aquí… me necesitan Lisa, necesitan a cuanto soldado entrenado puedan conseguir, además Azonia no hablará con nadie más que conmigo

- Confías en ella, estas seguro de que una vez que hayamos sacado a Karl y él este a salvo lejos de todo esto, ella mantendrá su palabra

- Creo que definitivamente no me que queda otra más que confiar, ella ha cambiado en los últimos meses – Lisa levanta una ceja en señal de desconfianza – aunque no lo dudes realmente es otra persona, he aprendido a confiar en ella casi tanto como confió en Max o Vanesa, Azonia está arriesgando mucho más que ninguno de nosotros

- Supongo que tienes razón, solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado, que no serás el Rick cabeza hueca y kamikaze de siempre, no quiero que nuestros hijos crezcan sin padre

- Creo que eso es lo que han hecho en los últimos meses – responde con amargura

- Te equivocas, siempre hablo de ti, del día en que todo volverá a ser lo que era, el día que llegaras a tomar tu lugar, a ser su padre y enseñarles a ser unos locos americanos

- Alguien tiene que enseñarle a Roy sobre el futbol

- Sobre americano dirás, viviendo en Londres te costará trabajo

- Claro por que allá solamente juegan soccer, un deporte de niñas

- Y rugby, no olvides al abuelo de su futbol americano, un verdadero deporte de hombres que se juega sin todo ese equipo de protección

- Si me das libertad de hacer que mi pequeño se vuelva aficionado de los Empacadores, tu podrás llevar a nuestra pequeña al ballet

- Eso es un trato, aunque Roy tiene que ser aficionado al equipo de su abuelo, Donald regresaría de su tumba a patearte si su nieto no va algunos partidos del Manchester United

- Ok, aprenderé entender y apreciar a veintidós hombres persiguiendo un balón sin que puedan tocarlo con las manos

- Para las finales de la Champion League estaremos juntos, ya lo veras

- Antes de play-offs, por cierto vamos a vivir en Macross no en Londres

- Ya discutiremos eso

Salió con el cabello mucho más despeinado que cuando llego, luciendo como la señora de los gatos, pero con la sonrisa que dejo olvidada el día que escapo de Macross y un calorcito en su pecho que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, ese hueco en su pecho ya no existía, la esperanza de que después de todo, sus sueños y planes se volverían realidad.

Cuando entro a su habitación despertó a Karl para compartir con alguien más su felicidad, el joven científico la abrazo con cariño, tal vez ya no se amaran como hombre y mujer, pero sus sentimientos como amigos eran igual de fuertes que cuando eran pequeños.

Siempre se quisieron como hermanos mientras crecían, compartieron tantas cosas durante su niñez, y no fue hasta que se rencontraron en la academia militar que se sus sentimientos cambiaron para convertirse en atracción y amor. Ahora vuelven a verse con ese cariño, y ambos lucharán contra todo para que puedan ser felices con sus respectivas parejas.

Ambos saben que no será fácil, más cuando tienen que fingir que son felices juntos, que esas miradas anhelantes que se dirigen realmente tienen otro dueño, que cada vez se tocan desean que sea la piel de otra persona, que los besos dulces que se dan frente a todos tienen que ser a ojos cerrados para imaginar que es alguien más.

El joven científico sabe perfectamente que la felicidad de ella poco tiene que ver con él, sino con el joven de cabello oscuro sentado frente a la pareja, Rick tiene un brillo en los ojos muy parecido al de Lisa pero es mucho más discreto con lo que la cercanía a ella le causa.

Karl da gracias a Dios al hecho de que en la mesa los acompañen también Venesa y Max, de lo contrario la sensación de mal tercio sería realmente insoportable, nunca ha sido un triciclo, más bien los últimos años fue un monociclo olvidado en una base derruida, así que esto es nuevo para él.

Los últimos dos días han sido una agradable locura, fingiendo que los Riber-Hayes están recuperando el tiempo perdido, y que Hunter es un cabrón insensible al que le importa un pepino. A los ojos de los demás son un grupo de amigo disfrutando de una velada, pero esa noche en especial celebran la casi culminación de su misión y el principio del fin para los Zentraedis.

Azonia consiguió el pase de salida de Karl Riber como el esposo de un diplomático inglés, tendrían que actuar rápido antes de que los Zentraedis pudieran reaccionar para evitar que el científico saliera del continente, así que tomarían el primer vuelo del día siguiente, a las 0100 Karl sería por fin libre y Lisa volvería a separarse de Rick.

La pareja no hizo check-out del hotel, dejando su equipaje en la habitación, tenían que mantener la idea de que permanecerían en Macross por algunos días más, se irían con la ropa que llevaban puesta, regresando a su habitación para recoger sus papeles de identificación y el pase de salida que tenían guardado en la caja fuerte. Así que como las noches anteriores, la pareja fue al Bar de Rick a tomar una copa y disfrutar la velada con sus amigos, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas asesinas de Datier.

Los cinco ríen de las anécdotas de su tiempo juntos en el ejército, cuando luchaban por defender al planeta de los Zentraedis, cuando el trio era la más confiable fuente de información, el mejor espionaje y trabajo de investigación del universo, Gloval un amoroso padre sustituto para ellas, Claudia y Lisa; las locuras que Roy solía hacer cuando se tomaba unas copas de más, lo difícil y divertido que fue sobrevivir el primer embarazo de una Meltrai sin idea de lo que sucedía con su cuerpo.

- No puedo creer que hiciera eso – pregunta sorprendido Karl

- Es una meltrai para ella todo era nuevo, excitante… ellos se reproducen de manera diferente – responde con una sonrisa Max recordando el momento en que la joven de cabello verde le soltó a sus amigas aquella pregunta a voz en cuello frente a toda la cafetería del SDF1

- Y eso la motivo a medirlo y preguntar a sus amigas sobre la medida de sus respectivas amigas

- No olvidemos que lo hizo frente a todo un comedor lleno de soldados – Lisa esta realmente sonrojada casi tanto como en esa ocasión – y que la pregunta que les hizo a Vanesa y Kim fue mucho más incomoda – todos voltean a ver a su amiga de lentes

- Como demonios lo hacen si ninguna tiene un pene, me quise morir… Kim sólo comenzó a carcajearse

- Típico de Kim, todo lo tomaba de la manera más amable posible – Rick sabe que su amiga no ha logrado superar la perdida de su pareja – pero la cereza del pastel fue enterarnos que Max aquí presente esta muy bien dotado

- No puedo negarlo, al Cesar lo que es Cesar suelen decir, así honor a quien honor merece

- Vamos hermano no tenía punto de comparación, cualquier cosita debió haber sido algo impresionante para ella

- Puedes pensar lo que quieras hermano, nos hemos duchado juntos

Todos ríen con soltura, Karl se siente tranquilo que a pesar de todo, su hermosa amiga, la mujer con la que iba a estar siempre, a la que le recordaría donde dejo su dentadura cuando fueran ancianos, rehízo su vida y tuvo momentos divertidos como ese, que jamás le faltaron las risas, pero sobre todo que encontró gente como esos jóvenes sonrientes y valientes.

- Debieron ser buenos momentos, me dan algo de envidia… jamás he tenido un grupo de amigos como ustedes

- Regresaste de entre muertos, y tienes toda tu vida frente a ti, una hermosa mujer a tu lado y si salimos vivos de este desmadre un buen grupo de amigos – dice con sinceridad Rick, Max y Vanesa lo voltean a ver sorprendidos por la madurez de su amigo, Lisa solamente lo ve como una mujer enamorada

- Además en Londres tendrás la oportunidad de ayudar a Lisa con Miriya y los pequeños guerreros

- Es casi como educar a tres niños, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, si antes adoraba a Miriya, ahora es como una hermana para mi, no lo hubiera logrado sin ella a mi lado

- Así como tampoco ellos lo habrían hecho, no sabes como te lo agradezco Lisa, si mi familia esta viva es gracias a ti

- Ya casi es media noche, tenemos que salir de aquí pronto si es que queremos llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo – es Rick quien los devuelve a la realidad – no podemos arriesgar todo por una multa por romper el límite de velocidad

- No se ustedes, pero creo que algo sospecha Datier – Vanesa se a ha vuelto una experta en las miradas del Zentraedi – el bastardo no nos ha perdido de vista en toda la noche, como si estuviera esperando algo

- Hemos sido demasiado discretos, no creo que sospeche nada solamente es un cabrón como lo ha sido siempre – Max siempre ha sido una persona demasiado confiada

- No, hay algo en la manera en que nos observa que me pone la piel chinita, esto segura que algo sospecha, podría apostar mi vida

- Crees que sea una trampa – pregunta Lisa algo preocupada, su suerte no puede ser tan mala

- Solo digo que hay algo raro en él, cada vez que ese hombre sonríe es señal de que algo malo va a suceder

- Estas siendo paranoica, nada va a suceder – el joven del cabello oscuro no esa del todo seguro de lo que acaba de decir – por que habría de olerse que precisamente esta noche planeamos sacar del continente a Karl

- En algo tiene razón Vanesa – todos voltean a ver a Karl que había estado pensativo en silencio – tenemos que distraerlo para poder salir sin que se dé cuenta y ganar suficiente tiempo para que no pueda alcanzarnos en caso de que sume 1 más 1

- Poker – los ojos de la chica de lentes brillan de una manera especial – adora jugarlo y soy una de las pocas personas en el planeta que blofea tan bien como él, tal vez pueda convencerlo de jugar unas cuantas manos

- No crees que sospeche

- Lo dudo, si ese malnacido es adicto a algo más que las mujeres y el sufrimiento ajeno, eso es la baraja – en realidad la administradora del bar es experta en Datier, punto

Se levanta en silencio y camina con seguridad rumbo a la barra, ahí platica con el nombre al lado de Datier, los cuatro jóvenes restantes en la mesa siguen con atención cada movimiento de su amiga, tratando de no ser demasiado obvios. El rudo Zentraedi se acerca amenazador y le dice algo al oído, como única respuesta Vanesa le muestra su palma abierta, con sus dedos totalmente extendidos

- Chica lista

- De que hablas Rick, no he entendido absolutamente nada

- Que nuestra amiga es mucho más hábil de lo que le damos crédito – es Max quien responde – no invito directamente a Datier, él mismo lo hizo por orgullo

- Y al maldito no le interesan las apuestas pequeñas, así que Vanesa ha fijado un mínimo de 5000 dólares

- 5000 en una partida de poker

- No Lisa, en una sola mano… lo va a picar de 5 en 5, él limite de crédito de Datier son 100,000

- Esa mujercita no es nada como la imaginaba, vaya que sabe lo que ganar tiempo significa, lo mantendrá entretenido por un buen rato… bueno Max, Rick quien será afortunado de llevarnos al aeropuerto

- Soy yo, usualmente a esta hora ya escogí a la chica de noche y me retiro a mi oficina, así que no les parecerá raro que sea precisamente eso lo que hago… Max siempre ha sido el socio responsable

- Yo me quedare aquí vigilando que Datier siga disfrutando de una buena partida de poker

Una altiva mujer los hace quitar desviar la atención del salón de juego, camina rumbo a la puerta del establecimiento lanzando miradas de odio al resto de los parroquianos, como cada noche ella esta en la parte más alejada de la barra solamente observando a todos, como un cazador buscando a su próxima presa. La mujer inspira terror, nadie quiere ser blanco de su atención, pues nada bueno sale de ello, Azonia no tiene corazón… no conoce la piedad, ni la empatía, los micronianos son la peste del universo y como tal tienen que ser exterminados.

Sonríe cuando ve a Rick levantarse de su mesa y despedirse sin emoción alguna de las tres personas que permanecen sentadas en la mesa que compartían, lo ve caminar rumbo a su oficina, cuando están frente a frente su sonrisa se hace más cruel.

- Ya encontraste con quien revolcarte esta noche, a quien remplace a la pelirroja en tu cama – la mirada agresiva y la expresión de odio se acentúan al estar frente al joven de cabello oscuro

- Jamás he tenido que buscar, ellas me buscan a mi – Rick esta con sus manos en los bolsillos devolviendo la mirada de odio – no me digas que deseas tomar ese lugar

- No digas estupideces, a ti no te tocaría ni para reventarte a golpes, eres una porquería… jamás insultaría mi herencia Meltrai de esa manera, ensuciar mi cuerpo con un microniano, son la escoria del universo y tu el peor de todos

- y eso lo dice la reprimida, tal vez podrías aprender una o dos cositas – le contesta con una sonrisa de lado, una mezcla perfecta de seducción y desdén – quien sabe podríamos descubrir que en el fondo no eres de roca

- Porque no encuentras el valor de irte a la cama con quien realmente lo deseas, ella esta ahí, ya no tienes que soñar con volver a estar juntos

- Ella, ya, no, me, interesa – con cada palabra se acerca amenazadoramente a Azonia, quien lo observa divertida

- Pues tienes una manera algo extraña de demostrarlo, de alguna manera debe afectarte que tu examante este ahí con alguien nuevo

- Lo que ella y yo tuvimos fue sexo y nada más, si quisiera ella estaría en mi cama y Karl esperando en su habitación de hotel, pero creo que el pobre bastardo ya tuvo suficiente, digo tuvo que aguantarte durante años

- Sigue mintiéndote Hunter, espero que algún día te lo creas

Al decir esto continúa con su camino, dejándolo con un palmo de narices, molesto y deseoso de golpear a alguien, cuando va a reanudar su camino rumbo a su oficina, una joven de cabello oscuro lo detiene abrazando su cuerpo de manera seductora, Lisa que no ha perdido de vista la interacción entre Rick y Azonia siente un dolor en el pecho y unos deseos enormes de golpearla.

Una parte de ella desea permanecer para ver como su pareja humilla a la traidora de Minmei pero la salida de Azonia es la señal para que ellos se retiren por la noche, vuelvan a su hotel para que la gente de recepción pueda atestiguar que regresaron a dormir, una persona de mantenimiento del hotel desconectaría las cámaras de seguridad mientras ellos se escabullen por la puerta de servicio de la cocina, donde los esperaría Rick.

- Pobre bebe, como siempre despertando los mas bajos instintos en las mujeres

- Que mierda haces aquí – responde mientras se separa con asco de la mujer – sabes bien que no te quiero aquí

- Vamos pensé que con la llegada de Lisa a Macross te gustaría que toda la vieja pandilla estuviera aquí

- Jamás formaste parte de nosotros, siempre fuiste una intrusa que no era bienvenida – ella solamente- sonríe – lo sigues siendo

- Lo se, además para que sea una verdadera reunión nos hace falta Claudia, Roy, Miriya y el trio de chicas ruidosas y metiches, pero… Grant es una traidora escondida, Roy esta muerto al igual que la pareja de tu lesbiana amiga de lentes, Miriya huyo como una cobarde y Sammy fue la única inteligente de unirse al lado ganador

- Rick no puede creer su mala suerte, tiene que deshacerse del canario lo antes posible para poder cumplir con lo programado, Lisa y Karl ya deben estar en su habitación recogiendo sus documentos y abrigos de viaje, listos para comenzar su aventura.

- Por más que disfruto estar contigo y revolcarme en el lodo como un cerdo, esta noche no me apetece, tal vez cuando vuelva a perder mi amor propio te busque

- Vamos, por los viejos tiempos… no hay nada mejor que el sexo enojado y violento, y creme que verla aquí me hizo encabronarme

- Pues ve al baño más cercano y has lo que tengas que hacer, es la única manera que tienes para follar a la única persona que realmente te aguante, a ti misma

- Rick, ambos sabes que lo bien que te caería estar conmigo en estos momentos

- Primero me lo corto antes de volver a introducirlo en ti, prefiero una vida de celibato – ella comienza a molestarse con la dureza de sus palabras – maldigo el día en que me fije en ti, añoro el tiempo que perdí estando contigo cuando pude estar con ella, no puedes comparte con alguien como mis amigas o como Lisa, para eso tendrías humano y no el saco de mierda que eres

- Me estas insultando

- No, solamente te estoy mostrando tu realidad… pudiste ser una santa, la gente te amaba, les dabas esperanza y ganas de luchar, pero cuando les diste la espalda, no solamente traicionaste a la raza humana, tu misma dejaste de serlo y me doy asco por haberte tocado después de tu traición

- Esa es tu última palabra

- Si, ahora si me disculpas lo único que me ha sido fiel en los últimos meses me espera y no puedo despreciar una botella de tequila añejado por estar aquí discutiendo tonterías contigo

Se aleja para evitar la tentación de cruzarle la cara de un bofetón, esa mujer realmente saca lo peor en él, incluyendo sus instintos asesinos, pero el recordar que alguna vez tuvo sentimientos por ella lo hacen sentir un idiota, no fue que cuando la guerra tomó el rumbo raro que los llevo a esta situación ella cambiará, no siempre fue la misma perra egoísta, la guerra solamente lo acentuó.

No dejaría que ese momento agrío lo desviará de la tarea que le espera, de lo difícil que será verla partir, tener que despedirse de ella y no saber cuando volverá a verla, cuando podrá ser una familia. Tomo las llaves del jeep que Azonia consiguió y salió por la puerta trasera de su despacho.

Los Riber-Hayes ya están en el lugar acordado esperando, ambos lucen tensos, pero expectantes. El camino rumbo al aeropuerto es silencioso, los tres van absortos con sus propios pensamientos

Karl sueños de libertad y un futuro como un hombre normal – "Londres, después de tantos años volveré a estar en mi ciudad natal… un hombre libre con su vida por delante, con un poco de suerte ella se reunirá conmigo en pocos meses y podre recuperar el tiempo perdido"

Las mentes de Lisa y Rick son un caos, por un lado ambos saben que lo que Karl ha descubierto los ayudará a acabar con la guerra de una vez por todas, el volverse a separar no será nada sencillo, ambos se dirigen miradas expectantes de vez en cuando, mientras recorren la solitaria carretera en silencio.

El aeropuerto esta semi-desierto, unas cuantas personas están ahí, en su mayoría militares Zentraedis sorprendidos al ver el permiso de salida de Karl con la firma de autorización de su líder, pero ahí esta y nadie puede contradecir las ordenes de Khyron.

Solamente les hace falta pasar un control más y estarán definitivamente libres, pero nada en la vida es sencillo, si de algo sabían esas tres personas era que más bien esta llena de ríos salvajes que cruzar.

- Te dije que disfrutaría cuando se te borrará la sonrisa idiota, cuando al fin tuviera la oportunidad de deshacerme de mí una vez por todas de ti – frente a ellos esta Datier con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro – será un placer aplicarte la pena por traición

- Un gusto verte Datier, has venido a despedir a mis amigos – instintivamente Rick ha cubierto a la pareja con su cuerpo – no era necesario interrumpir tus actividades para hacerlo

- Eres un imbécil, realmente crees que su distracción era suficiente

- Que hiciste con ella – es la voz temblorosa de Lisa, no cree poder soportar perder una amiga solamente por lograr su libertad

- Nada aún, pero gracias por confirmarme que es ella a quien utilizaron como señuelo, no estaba del todo seguro

- Bien nos atrapaste – Rick no se ha inmutado, se muestra tranquilo – seguramente has planeado algo realmente enfermo para nosotros pero si pudieras concedernos un último deseo… quien nos traiciono

- Uno de los pocos terrícolas que saben reconocer a sus dueños cuando los ven

- Minmei – Karl se planta junto a Rick cubriendo a Lisa – siempre supe que era una maldita pero jamás pensé que pudiera caer tan bajo

- Vamos chicos, sean buenos perdedores…

- Donde están tus esbirros, ustedes jamás hacen nada solos… soy animales de manada como las hienas – jamás ha sido una damisela en peligro, si va a morir lo hará con la cabeza en alto

- Y perderme el placer de reventar a esta basura – responde observando a Rick – de dejar a Azonia sin la esperanza de vivir una vida normal con nuestro ex prisionero – puede leer en sus expresiones faciales la sorpresa – claro que lo se, los otros idiotas no sospechan nada, ni siquiera el estúpido de Khyron, pero yo lo se todo, inclusive lo de su pequeña espía rubia

- Sammy – es nuevamente Lisa con la voz rota

- No sufrió mucho, si les sirve de consuelo no tuvimos la oportunidad de interrogarla, esa pequeña tenía bolas de acero, mira que arrojarse por una ventana de un 16° piso, eso requiere mucho valor

- A diferencia de algunos de ustedes, ella tenía orgullo, así que adelante, vas a asesinarnos hazlo… sobreviví a su hospitalidad, nada de lo que hagas puede ser peor que los años que pase con ustedes

- Ni siquiera verla morir frente a tus ojos

- Y como planeas hacer eso cuando estoy apuntándote con un arma – lo último que ve Datier es la mirada llena de odio de Azonia, las últimas palabras que escucha salen de los labios de su otrora compañera de armas – tu error fue menospreciar lo que siento por él, daría mi vida Karl

- Que mierda haces aquí, este no era el plan

- Dale gracias a tu deidad que no seguí el plan, así pude salvar tu trasero huesudo

- No quieres que sea sencillo irme – Karl se acerca a ella para acariciar con delicadeza su mejilla – como puedo irme y dejarte en medio de todo esto

- Dame un poco de crédito, he pateado el trasero de varias civilizaciones intergalácticas, se me cuidar las espaldas

Karl la besa con pasión y aprovecha que esta distraída devolviendo el beso, para tomar el arma de sus manos

- Que demonios…

- Un poco de ayuda no te caerá mal – le responde mientras limpia la huellas de ella del laser – listo ahora fui yo quien asesino a esta bolsa de basura, esperemos que no le haya confiado a nadie sus sospechas

- Si lo hizo nos encargaremos de ellos, yo cuidaré de ella si tu prometes cuidar a mi familia

- Es un trato Hunter, estarás con ellos cuando menos te lo imagines, Lisa ya es hora de irnos

La joven del cabello rojo ha permanecido de pie sin hacer gran caso de lo que sucede a su alrededor, en la mente de ella solamente hay cabida para un pensamiento – "no puedo volver a dejarlo" – no hasta que siente el leve tirón que su amigo da de su mano, cuando ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tomo, que sale de su estupor

- No tenemos ya mucho tiempo, si vas a despedirte tiene que ser ahora – al decir eso se adelanta un poco para darles espacio

- No quiero irme, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo otra vez, dejarte por segunda ocasión, y para colmo ahora tener que despedirme de ti

- Parafraseando tu película favorita… si el avión se va sin ti, creme que lo lamentaras – ella va interrumpirlo – no lo harás hoy y tal vez no mañana, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que no puedes vivir lejos de ellos, que Roy y Claudia te necesitan, eso si lo lamentaras toda tu vida.

- Que hay de ti… de nosotros, de todo lo que te espera

- Siempre tendremos Macross, lo olvide durante un tiempo, pero al verte de nuevo todo regreso, jamás lo perdimos, Lisa jamás dejamos de ser soldados

- De un ejercito que ya no existe

- Se convirtió en una guerrilla, no puedo hacer mi trabajo si estoy todo el tiempo preocupado por ti, la guerra no espera por una pequeña historia de amor

- Casablanca en su máxima expresión, prométeme que tendrás cuidado, que no harás nada heroicamente idiota

- No hare nada que tu no harías, here's looking at you, kid

- Here's looking at you, Rick

- Ahora es mejor que te apresures, voy a estar bien, tarde o temprano estaremos juntos de nuevo

Ambos se besan con pasión y cuando se separan ella camina decidida donde Karl la espera, ambos se toman de la mano listos para actuar por última vez sobre lo felices que son de haberse encontrado.

Un hombre y una meltrai observan con el corazón roto como las personas que los devolvieron a la vida se alejan, no saben cuando volverán a reunirse pero a pesar de la tristeza, en alguna parte de su alma, o lo que fuera que Azonia tiene, albergan la esperanza de que cuando se vuelvan a ver será para estar juntos.

- Siempre tuve la razón, en el fondo eres un tonto sentimentalista, sabes que ella sabe que estabas mintiendo que no estas del todo seguro de que algún día tendrán su felices por siempre

- Que haremos con nuestro amigo Datier y su situación

- Lo que siempre he hecho mejor, mentir

Continúan en silencio viendo como el avión toma pista y comienza a ganar altura, cuando al fin lo pierden de vista Azonia sale de su estupor y abre su celular con una tranquilidad pasmosa

- Aquí el teniente Azonia, tenemos una situación en el hangar 18 del aeropuerto, alguien asesino a Datier, no… no tengo ni idea quien lo hizo, si supiera creme que ya habría arreglado el problema, necesito que envíen a un grupo forense – Rick la observa como su rostro a cambiado – Kelzee es bueno

- Vas a entregarme

- No, necesito a alguien en quien confiar – observa su reloj – tienes aproximadamente 10 minutos para salir corriendo de aquí, deja el jeep yo me encargo de las huellas, Kelzee es de confianza

- Me debes 10,000 dólares, te dije que este animal sabía algo

- No tenía finta de ser demasiado brillante, prometo pagarte cuando todo esto termine

- No, creo que con 10,000 dólares puedes ayudarme con los gastos de mi viaje de bodas

- Azonia, creo que esto es principio de una hermosa amistad

- Ves te dije… un tonto sentimentalista


	10. Chapter 10 - Brothers in Arms

**Brothers in Arms **

These mist covered mountains  
>Are a home now for me<br>But my home is the lowlands  
>And always will be<br>Some day you'll return to me  
>Your valleys and your farms<br>And you'll no longer burn  
>To be brothers in arms<p>

Through these fields of destruction  
>Baptisms of fire<br>I've witnessed all your suffering  
>As the battle raged higher<br>And though they did hurt me so bad  
>In the fear and alarm<br>You did not desert me  
>My brothers in arms<p>

There's so many different worlds  
>So many different suns<br>And we have just one world  
>But we live in different ones<p>

Now the sun's gone to hell  
>And the moon's riding high<br>Let me bid you farewell  
>Every man has to die<br>But it's written in the starlight  
>And every line on your palm<br>We're fools to make war  
>On our brothers in arms<p>

La mirada de la pelirroja destila seguridad y molestia, una decisión mortal que no aceptará un no como respuesta, para quienes la conocen y han servido bajo sus órdenes conocen a la perfección esa mirada, su dueña fue el terror de toda una nave, militares y civiles le temían por igual, la inigualable reina de hielo ha regresado, ha estado presente en todas y cada una de las discusiones sobre la misión que decidirá el futuro de la humanidad.

De cierta manera la extrañaba, en verdad echaba de menos a la perra del infierno que le ayudo a sobrevivir la "muerte" de Karl, su alter-ego la llevo ha convertirse en la segunda en la cadena de mando de una nave como el SDF1, fue su apoyo para soportar estar enamorada de alguien que al principio no compartía sus sentimientos, por no mencionar superar la muerte de amigos y sus dos padres. En verdad la reina de hielo había sido de gran utilidad en su vida antes de que Rick Hunter se convirtiera en una parte esencial de ella.

Nació el día que su padre le informo sobre el destino de su esposo – "no hubo sobrevivientes" – durante su entrenamiento en la academia de oficiales la ayudo a concentrarse en convertirse en un mejor militar para evitar que otros jóvenes sufrieran de la misma suerte que Karl.

Siempre pudo confiar en la Reina de Hielo, fuerte y decidida, no dejando que nada, no importando lo mierda que fuera, la derrotara. No la perdida de amigos, no enfrentar a un enemigo mucho más poderoso, mucho menos cada uno de sus desamores causados por Rick… aunque su corazón estuviera roto, su exterior era de roca y continuaba enfrentando todos y cada uno de los retos que la vida le puso en su camino.

No fue hasta que Rick la vio con otros ojos y les dio una oportunidad, comenzó con una amistad y se conocieron lo suficiente como para enamorarse, su vida reinició y ya no tuvo que ser fuerte para ella y el resto de la humanidad, el peso no tenía cargarlo ella sola, su amigas y luego su amor le dieron la fortaleza necesaria para continuar siendo valiente.

La reina de hielo no fue necesaria cuando salió huyendo para salvar la vida de cinco personas pues el saber que sería madre la inspiro a encontrar otro tipo de fuerza, sin tener que esconderse detrás de su fría personalidad, aún lejos de Rick no la necesito, sus hijos y la ilusión de que volverían a ser una familia fue suficiente para ella.

Pero cuando tomo la decisión en el vuelo de vuelta a Londres con Karl a su lado, se dio cuenta que ahora si la necesitaría, si tiene que pelear con uñas y dientes para que sea ella quien lidere el ataque, la reina de hielo tendrá que regresar. No dejará que nadie más que ella comande esa nave, nadie más que ella logrará deshacerse de Khyron de una vez por todas.

Nunca ha sido afecta a la venganza pero ese bastardo le robo su "felices por siempre", a ella y a toda la humanidad, por eso merecía ser colgado de los testículos y desangrarse poco a poco, pero ella se conforma con verlo derrotado y enfrentando a las autoridades.

Si el vuelo que la alejo por primera vez de Rick fue difícil, este fue casi imposible de soportar; no tener que despedirse de él fue lo que hizo la diferencia, al verlo de pie en la pista de aterrizaje, luciendo tan guapo como siempre pero casi tan triste como cuando Roy murió, deseo tanto quedarse a su lado y cuidar de él, abrazarlo con fuerza y jamás separarse de él nuevamente, pero ambos sabían que no podía ser así, dos razones de peso lo evitaron… Roy y Claudia la esperaban en Londres.

Subió al avión de la mano de Karl con una sonrisa hueca en el rostro, se sentaron lado a lado en primera clase fingiendo ser la pareja más enamorada del mundo, el apretaba su mano con fuerza tratando de darle valor, el científico sabía perfectamente lo que su amiga estaba pasando, era exactamente lo mismo que el sentía, dejar a alguien a quien amas sin saber si estará bien no es sencillo, la pareja River-Hayes iban rumbo a la libertad; Azonia y Rick se quedaban atrás a continuar enfrentando al enemigo.

"La mujer más enamorada del universo" – esas habían sido las palabras de Azonia cuando la enfrento por primera vez, en ese momento le importaron un pepino los sentimientos de la Meltrai, una perra como ella no tenía un corazón o un alma, pero cuando vio la tristeza de su mirada al despedirse de Karl creyó en sus sentimientos, la mujer del cabello verde en verdad amaba a su amigo y estaba dispuesta a todo por mantenerlo a salvo.

Cuando alcanzaron una distancia segura de Macros dejó de fingir y comenzó a llorar como pocas veces lo ha hecho, Karl trato de consolarla pero pronto se dio cuenta que era mejor dejar que su amiga sacará el dolor que traía dentro de su alma; así que respeto la burbuja que creo con unos audífonos y su mirada fija en el horizonte observando por la ventanilla la inmensidad del cielo con gruesas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, sus lagrimas y sollozos no eran solamente por Rick sino por todos a los dejaba atrás, sin estar segura de que estarían bien. Karl y ella volaban a la libertad y seguridad que el viejo continente ofrece; Vanessa, Claudia, Max, Rick y Azonia, se quedaban atrás a enfrentar al enemigo, nada le aseguraba que no tendrían el mismo destino que Sammy.

Su dulce y risueña Sammy, cuando se entero que trabajaba para el enemigo se rehusó a creerlo, alguien tan dulce como esa pequeña jamás haría algo así, no traicionaría sus ideales de esa manera, podría ser algo superficial y enamoradiza, pero jamás una traidora o cobarde, siempre demostró su valía y fortaleza; por eso cuando el imbécil de Datier les informo con una sonrisa en el rostro que la rubia tonta se arrojó por una ventana para evitar se interrogada no puedo evitar sentirse orgullosa de ella, como Vanessa utilizo su físico para infiltrarse en las líneas enemigas y obtener información, su fin fue tan digno como su vida.

Pudo imaginar una mirada dura en su rostro que jamás perdió esa cualidad infantil mientras le escupía palabras de odio a Datier y al grupo de Zentraedis que muy probablemente la tenían rodeada; negarse a responder sus preguntas mientras observaba su entorno y tratar de encontrar una salida, agradeciendo que la hayan menospreciado como siempre dejándole una salida; tomar la decisión al darse cuenta que, a pesar de su valentía y entrenamiento, no podría resistir mucho bajo tortura, no a las que Datier era aficionado, y que no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

La imagino correr con todas sus fuerzas rumbo a la ventana de un piso 16, acumulando todo el valor que tenía dentro de su alma; pocos hubieran creído que la joven tendría las agallas de hacerlo, así que nadie pudo detenerla – "no hay nada como el elemento sorpresa" – todas siguieron al pie de la letra la máxima de Gloval hasta las últimas consecuencias; la pudo ver cerrar los ojos y aventarse rompiendo el cristal mientras pensaba en sus amigos, mientras pensaba en él… Brom fue una de las primeras ejecuciones públicas bajo el régimen de Khyron, fue el único hombre del que ella estuvo realmente enamorada, la razón por la cual se unió a la resistencia y fingió traicionarlos.

El espía Zentraedi convertido en aliado, igual de despistado que Miriya pero mucho más divertido, se enamoro de la rubia desde que la vio y la conquisto en base de paciencia y romanticismo; era una delicia verlos juntos, con gustos igual de sencillos y un inmenso gozo por la vida. Lisa sabe que el último pensamiento en la mente de Sammy fue sobre el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos, cuando fueron realmente felices, su amiga murió con una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar que al fin se reuniría con el amor de su vida.

Pero ahora solamente queda una conejita del trío y eso ha hecho el mundo un poco más gris, las tres mujeres eran un oasis de diversión y tranquilidad en medio de un mundo caótico y tiempos difíciles; su filosofía de terapia de risa y chisme le hizo la vida un poco más ligera mientras ayudaba a liderar el SDF-1, aun cuando la mayoría de los chismes eran sobre su vida amorosa.

Siempre podía confiar en que cualquier comentario bobo de ellas le pondría una sonrisa en el rostro, siempre amenazaban con patear a Rick en la entrepierna y de rapar a Minmei. Kim, Sammy y Vanessa defendían a sus seres queridos hasta las últimas consecuencias, sabían a la perfección como hacerte sentir mejor, como curar tus heridas que ninguna medicina podía… en verdad el mundo sería un lugar más triste sin ellas en él.

Pero dentro de todos esos pensamientos confusos de tristeza y deseos de venganza, hay uno que la esta martirizando… lo último que dijo Rick – "tarde o temprano estaremos juntos de nuevo" – su voz no sonaba del todo segura, una parte de él no creía en ello y eso la asusto. Así que se aferro a la ilusión de volver con sus gemelos para dejar de flagelarse con lo que era una posibilidad, una que ella haría todo lo posible por minimizar.

Al llegar al fin a Londres, guardo esos miedos en lo más recóndito de su alma, ya cruzará ese puente cuando llegará a él, regreso a su vida con sus gemelos y los Stearling, integrando a su pequeña y extraña familia a Karl Riber.

Miriya tardo aproximadamente dos minutos en aceptarlo, alguien a quien Lisa amo por tanto tiempo y que logrará un cambio de corazón tan grande en Azonia, sin duda es una persona extraordinaria, el platicar sobre la tecnología Zentraedi con alguien que realmente la entendía era realmente increíble, si el joven fuera piloto habrían sido los mejores amigos del mundo… pero no estaba mal, tenía paciencia para explicarle todas esas cosas que todavía no terminaba de entender de la cultura humana y es un joven aguerrido con fuertes opiniones.

Su hija fue otra historia, Dana se enamoro de Karl de manera inmediata, una sonrisa y la pequeña guerrera se convenció que el amigo de Lisa era el hombre perfecto, como si eso no fuera suficiente Karl se convirtió en su compañero de aventuras, juntos planeaban travesuras y se divertían como enanos con los mismo juegos que disfruto en su infancia con la pelirroja de las trenzas con la que creció.

Ayudaba a las dos mujeres con los pequeños cuando ellas tenían que quedarse tarde en la base, Lisa supervisando el proyecto Gea y la estrategia para la batalla, Miriya fue nombrada líder del armamento, nadie mejor que la meltrai para desarrollar armamento que pudiera enfrentarse a lo que Khyron ha desarrollado en los últimos años.

De alguna manera se convirtieron en una disfuncional familia, donde Karl tomo bastante feliz el lugar del tío fabuloso, quien los acompañara en sus primeras borracheras y estará con ellos para apoyarlos en todo lo que él no tuvo la oportunidad de vivir por servir en una guerra idiota.

Esa familia crecerá cuando Rick y Max puedan reunirse con ellas, cuando Azonia pueda ser ella misma y estar a su lado, comenzar con ella a su propia familia, sus hijos jugarán con los Stearling y los Hunter, planearan travesuras juntos, serían amigos por siempre, a diferencia de sus padres vivirían en un mundo de paz, no tendrían que pasar por lo que él paso, saber que existe algo peor que la muerte.

Sus amigas le preocupan, frente a todos son las mujeres fuertes que siempre han sido: la guerrera meltrai que derriba a cuanto pod se ponga frente a ella, fuerte y decidida, quien no dudo ni un segundo en darle la espalda a su especie por amor; y la oficial de hielo valiente y centrada, quien lucho sin descanso para proteger a la humanidad, que miro de frente a la muerte sin amedrentarse; pero él sabe la verdad, que en la soledad de su habitación se permiten ser solamente mujeres, derrumbarse y extrañarlos, fantasear sobre ellos y su vida juntos una vez que toda esta locura llegue a su fin.

Lisa en especial le preocupa, jamás la había visto tan deseosa de acabar con alguien, ha escuchado las historias de terror sobre la Reina de Hielo, pero verla de primera mano es algo atemorizante, la mujer esta obsesionada con destruir a Khyron y su armada, con vengar la muerte de sus seres queridos y que la haya obligado a separarse, dos veces, del hombre que ama.

Y es verdad la pelirroja esta realmente obsesionada, cuenta los días que han pasado desde que se despidió de él, la última vez fue un año, ahora han sido 22 meses, 22 jodidos meses sin verlo, sin tocarlo, sin besarlo, soñando que algún día estarán juntos de nuevo. Escucha rumores sobre su bienestar, noticias de la resistencia sobre sus avances, regreso a servicio activo y es lo que siempre debió haber sido un líder, el Che Guevara fingiendo ser el frívolo y cabrón dueño de un exitoso bar.

Ha hablado en algunas ocasiones con Claudia, y ella les ha explicado un poco lo difícil que se ha tornado la vida en Macross después de la huida de Karl, el círculo de poder de Khyron se ha cerrado aún más, pero al parecer el topo de lujo de Rick aún forma parte de él. Vanesa, Max y Hunter están bien, continúan con la fachada del bar, pero se han topado con una pequeña dificultad… Minmei, la mujer ha hecho todo lo posible para estar casi todas las noches en su ya habitual mesa, observando cada movimiento del trío, limitando su libertad de acción.

No saben muy bien por que no ha llevado sus sospechas al alto mando Zentraedi, tal vez esta tratando de conseguir más información antes de delatarlos, pero algo esta planeando la joven cantante y no puede ser nada bueno.

La misión Gea ha ido según el plan, el Megaroad esta casi terminado, la pelea con el alto mando militar por el mando de la nave comenzó unos ocho meses antes, cuando se iniciaron planes más tangibles de lo que será el ataque a ciudad Macros, desde que se comenzó a planear Lisa Hunter-Hayes se ofreció a dirigirlo, no fue sorpresa que Miriya hiciera lo mismo para liderar a los cazas varitech en la batalla, y Karl para tomar el mando científico.

Mainstroff puso el grito en el cielo y por supuesto los ha mandado a la mierda en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en que se discutió el asunto, siempre la misma excusa, una bastante idiota si le preguntan a cualquiera de los tres valientes jóvenes.

- Y por que no podemos ser nosotros los líderes, tienen una idea de cuantos ataques he dirigido, cuantos de ellos han sido exitosos, fui entrenada por el mejor capitán que jamás haya liderado un navío… Bruno Henry Global fue mi mentor

- Cuantos cazas he derribado en mi tiempo como piloto, sin sufrir un solo disparo, solamente mi esposo es superior a mí… y no solamente estoy hablando de nuestra armada señor, le puedo asegurar que no hay uno solo piloto zentraedi mejor que yo

- Creo que yo ni siquiera debo defenderme, esa nave es mi hija… sin mi y mis conocimientos jamás habrían podido construirla, no habrían podido duplicar la tecnología

- Siempre es la misma discusión, tener que defender sus logros es ridículo, Miriya y Lisa ayudaron a mantener viva a toda una ciudad dentro del SDF1, lograron no tener tantas bajas considerando que eran solamente ellos contra toda la armada Zentraedi; a Karl lo mantuvieron vivo por sus conocimientos científicos, el solo logro descifrar y duplicar la protocultura.

- Es por eso que no deseamos que sean ustedes quienes dirijan este primer ataque, no podemos quemar nuestros mejores cartuchos en una prueba, no hay manera de saber que efectivamente logramos replicar al SDF1

- Creo que es la razón por la cual nos estamos ofreciendo, nosotras servimos en esa nave, Lisa la lidero y yo la defendí por años… somos la mejor opción, además conocemos la ciudad y sus puntos débiles

- Miriya tiene razón para que la prueba sea exitosa tiene que ser dirigida por alguien que estuvo en el SDF1 y somos las únicas personas que estuvieron en esa nave que no están presas, en las sombras o muertas

- Me duele decirlo pero el Almirante Mainstroff tiene razón, no podemos arriesgarlas cuando ni siquiera sabemos si la nave va a funcionar de manera correcta

La negativa no solamente es Mainstroff sino de Dameer Salé, el joven genio que lidera la división científica y con quien Lisa, Karl y Miriya han hecho buenas migas. Dameer es un Zentraedi micromisado, al igual que la meltrai tuvo un cambio de 180 grados, deserto y se unió a las fuerzas unidas, su motivo no fue el amor como con Miriya y Azonia, lo que lo convenció fue la cultura y el arte, descubrir que la mente puede ir más allá de lo científico y crear belleza en lugar de armas para destruir.

- Dameer debemos tener un poco más de fe en nuestro trabajo, hemos invertido demasiado en esto y si el que la nave sea liderada por Lisa hace una diferencia

Karl confía en su amiga, pero sobre en lo han logrado, no ha pasado más de 22 meses trabajando en replicar el SDF1 para que al final no lo hayan logrado, debe de funcionar, se alejó de ella… así que debe de funcionar.

- Ambas son madres de familia y tu Karl…

- Si me permite jamás pensé que fuera tan misógino Sr.

Lisa esta furiosa, cuando se trato de arriesgar el culo para salvar a Karl y sus conocimientos de la robotechnia no puso ni un solo pero, es más le compro un boleto de primera clase en el primer vuelo que encontró, sin embargo como ahora se arriesga algo más que su físico, una nave de billones de libras esterlinas y toda una tripulación, no desea poner esa responsabilidad en una mujer.

- Sé que usted y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero que sucederá si la nave es derribada, si son capturadas o peor, los padres de esos pequeños están arriesgando el cuello en la zona ocupada, sin posibilidad de escapar

- Ese fue un golpe bajo – Miriya podrá ser una fuerte guerrera, pero desde que se convirtió en madre soltera su vida gira alrededor de sus hijos, cierra los ojos tratando de que las dos personalidades lleguen a un acuerdo mientas siente las miradas de todos sobre ella – esta es la única oportunidad que tenemos, es lo que ustedes no entienden… si no funciona, ellos traerán la guerra a Europa, no se quedaran con los brazos cruzados a que construyamos otra nave, aprovecharan la oportunidad para conquistar el resto de la tierra

- Su armada no es tan fuerte, no tienen el poder para derrotarnos

- Ustedes podrán ser expertos en estrategias, Dameer en cada cable y tornillo de las naves, pero si existe alguien que sabe como piensan los Zentraedis somos Miriya y yo, ella fue uno de los ellos y yo disfrute de su hospitalidad durante años

- James por Dios, tu luchaste con mi padre durante la tercera guerra, sabes la clase de gente que somos los Hayes, además necesito hacer algo, no puedo estar aquí sabiendo que mis amigos están arriesgando el cuello, escuchando rumores sobre como están

- No podremos hacer nada para salvarlos, si algo sucede la tripulación del megaroad no tendrá refuerzos, nadie llegará a cubrir sus espaldas

- Nos esta permitiendo unirnos a la ofensiva – Miriya pregunta sin poder creerlo

- Temo que si no lo hago de alguna manera lograran llegar a allá y harán algo que arruine la misión, es mejor tenerlas dentro del plan

- Gracias señor – Karl odia la guerra, siempre lo ha hecho… para evitar la última en la que formo parte activa huyo a Marte, pero ahora no tiene más remedio que luchar y una parte de él esta orgulloso de hacerlo

- Donald regresará del mas allá para patearme por poner a su bebe en peligro – suspira para volver a poner su cara de piedra – nos pondremos en contacto con Claudia y su gente, veremos como pueden ayudarnos desde adentro

- Vera que no lo decepcionaremos señor, no hay nadie mejor que los hermanos en armas del SDF1, somos los mejores para la misión – la mirada de Lisa destila seguridad y valentía

* * *

><p>Rick esta sentado en su despacho tratando de concentrarse en las noticias que Claudia acaba de darles – "Gea esta en movimiento, tardara un ciclo lunar en regresar a nosotros" – odia las claves ridículas, pero al parecer a cierto nivel sus amigos disfrutan del juego de espías, él lo detesta… odia tener que fingir ser alguien más para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones, siempre ha sido alguien que prefiere el ataque de frente pero no siempre es sencillo o prudente.<p>

Y si algo le ha costado trabajo a Richard Hunter es aprender a ser prudente, siempre ha sido el chico que se lanza de cabeza frente al peligro, pero ahora ya no es más un joven piloto, ahora es un hombre padre de familia responsable de toda una ciudad.

- Gea está en movimiento, realmente creo que tenemos que mejorar las claves, cada vez están más cursis – Vanesa tiene una gran sonrisa en el rostro al ver a su vieja amiga frente a ella.

- Traducción… las fuerzas unidas ya están listas para partirle la madre a los Zentraedis – cínico hasta el fin, Rick no se siente del todo a gusto con toda la situación pero es la mano con que le toco jugar

- No sabes absolutamente nada del sutil arte de la resistencia Hunter

- Y yo creo que tú te lo has tomado demasiado en serio – ve con una sonrisa de lado a la joven morena que tiene años sin ver de frente – hace cuanto que no salías de tu escondite y sentías el aire en tu cara

- Pudiste habernos dicho esto por los canales usuales – a Max también se le hace algo sospechoso de Claudia Grant se haya arriesgado para darles la noticia – cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual estas aquí, dudo que sea para darnos nuestras ordenes

- Me conocen demasiado bien, el ataque va a ser liderado por Lisa Hayes y Miriya Farina

- No… ellas no pueden – lo único en lo que puede pensar Max en que su esposa será la líder de la ofensiva aérea, volando su viejo VT morado

- Insistieron en ser ellas, Mainstroff hizo todo lo posible por convencerlas pero ya saben cómo pueden ser de necias, además de que son la mejor opción, las únicas que han enfrentado realmente en batalla a Khyron, que saben perfectamente bien de lo que es capaz

- Además conocen a la gente que apoyará la ofensiva desde adentro – la joven de lentes sabe que lo que su amigo está sintiendo, era lo mismo que ella sentía en cada batalla cuando voltea a ver a Kim concentrada en su trabajo – Max jamás has encontrado una mejor pareja en el aire que Miriya, y Lisa no necesita muchas palabras para explicar sus tácticas, podemos lograr la comunicación que teníamos en el SDF1 como si las chicas y yo estuviéramos en el puente

- Vamos hermano, crees que yo no estoy preocupado de saber que la comadreja estará en el puente dirigiendo el ataque, pero está no es más que una batalla más, no es nada fuera del otro mundo, hemos tenido este tipo de ataques en pasado, inclusive hemos tenido peores

- En el último no nos fue nada bien si recuerdan, todo se fue a la mierda después de ese día – los tres interlocutores no pueden creer que sea Max, el hombre con más fe del mundo el que ahora demuestre miedo

- Todos perdimos alguien o algo ese día pero ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad de vengarnos – Rick no es el único que ha cambiado, las duras palabras de la joven demuestran que Vanesa ya no es la tímida y dulce chica con la pelearon la primera guerra roboteh

- Que has sabido de tu contacto – a estas alturas ya todos saben quién es el topo de Rick pero prefieren continuar fingiendo que no tienen ni idea – nos estarán esperando o contamos con el elemento sorpresa

- Khyron sospecha algo, sabe las fuerzas unidas están preparando algo en Europa pero no sabe bien que o cuando se llevará a cabo

- Tienes que sacarla de ahí – la joven de lentes ya no está dispuesta a fingir – cuando ataquen será con todo y no les importara si hay gente infiltrada, sabes que están más que dispuestos a sacrificar unas cuantas vidas por el bien común

- Esas no son nuestras ordenes, solamente podemos proteger a los nuestros

- A la mierda las ordenes Claudia, ella ha estado durante meses poniendo en riesgo su trasero… no podemos dejarla ahí, si Sammy no hubiera muerto también la habrías dejado?

- No pero…

- La gente cambia, mi esposa es el mejor ejemplo de que uno puede cambiar de opinión

- Miriya lo hizo por amor – vaya que su amiga es necia, pero no es fácil olvidar que esa mujer dirigía el batallón que asesino a Roy – no por conveniencia o deseos de venganza

- Exacto, ella también lo está haciendo por amor – de todos ellos, Rick es quien ha convivido más con Azonia, así que es quien más luchará por mantenerla a salvo, en el tiempo que han estado asociado ha aprendido a estimarla – porque crees que lo ayudo a escapar, esa mujer es toda una perra pero sus acciones de los últimos meses la redimen, tal vez no del todo pero la convierte en uno de nosotros

- Al menos durante esta batalla, después tendrá que responder por sus pecados anteriores

- Jamás olvidaras Vanesa

- No hasta que Kimmy y Sammy hayan sido vengadas, hasta que ese bastardo sufra lo que hemos sufrido en estos años

- Qué hay del armamento, seguramente el SDF3 necesitará apoyo aéreo y terrestre – Rick no desea ser alguien que luche desde la tierra, jamás ha sido bueno en ello – cuando podremos disponer de cazas

- Tan seguro estas que habrá esa oportunidad

- No dejarías a dos de los mejores pilotos de la armada en tierra, cuando y donde

- En una semana

- Eso solamente nos deja un día para poder revisarlos – Max limpia sus anteojos antes de continuar – no es suficiente, necesitamos más tiempo

- Tendrán que vivir con ello o lamentarse desde aquí el no poder apoyar a sus respectivas esposas en el aire, tal vez les gustaría estar con Vanesa y conmigo en el centro de mando

- Creo que una semana es más que suficiente

- Coincido contigo hermano, hablare con Azonia y la pondré en sobre aviso, tal vez pueda desviar la atención de Khyron, darle una fecha errónea o algo por el estilo

- Tú serás responsable de ella, no puedo garantizarte que no será juzgada como prisionero de guerra, pero si testificare a su favor si es que logra distraer a ese malnacido – como líder de la resistencia, su testimonio si será algo determinante en el futuro de la Meltrai

- Creo que tienes que irte Claudia, van a comenzar a llegar los empleados para preparar todo, no podemos arruinar nuestra pantalla

- Eres tan buena administradora como rebelde, no por nada seguimos siendo el lugar de moda de la ciudad

- Bien… en un mes volveremos a ser hermanos en armas, estamos en contacto

Rick no puede evitar pensar lo mucho que los cuatro han cambiado, la última vez que estuvieron en una situación similar, el resultado no fue en absoluto el deseado. Se levanta de su silla y toma de su escritorio una fotografía de su amada familia colcha de retazos, como la llamaba Claudia, la imagen le pone una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

Tomaron esa fotografía más o menos dos semanas antes de ataque definitivo de Khyron, estaban en el mirador del lago donde descansaba el SDF1, con la imponente nave a sus espaldas, todos usando sus uniformes, a excepción de los ex-espías Zentraedis, quienes iban de civiles. Kimmy y Vanessa están tomadas de la mano, mientras que Max abraza con fuerza a Miriya, Rick está cargando a Lisa quien tiene una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, seguramente ya sospechaba de su embarazo; Sammy está sentada en los hombros Brom, y finalmente Claudia franqueada por Rico y Konda.

Días felices y tan lejanos… en realidad no ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero para él parece una eternidad. Ya no soy esos chicos que sonríen a la cámara, llenos de sueños y esperanza, con la seguridad inocente, no más bien idiota, de que todo saldría bien, realmente se habían equivocado.

Cuando el nuevo régimen inicio, Max y Miriya sabían que tenían sus días contados si permanecían en la ciudad; al final no pudieron huir juntos como lo planearon. Su amigo envejeció años en un solo día en el momento en que se dio cuenta que ella había tenido que huir tras asesinar frente a su hija a tres personas, pasaron un año sin saber nada del otro. Su mejor amigo ha perdido tres años de la vida de sus hijos, tres malditos años que jamás podrá recuperar.

Sammy fingió ser una traidora al unirse a las fuerzas de Khyron como asesora de tácticas militares enemigas, todos quienes alguna vez la amaron la odiaron por ello cuando en realidad fue valiente hasta el último segundo de su vida. Tuvo que escoger sus batallas, sufriendo por no poder ayudar a la gente que torturaron frente a ella, tener que presenciar la ejecución pública de sus amigos Zentraedis, Brom entre ellos, tener que ver al amor de su vida ser asesinado, sin poder derramar una sola lagrima, fingiendo indiferencia, tuvo que vivir todo eso para al final terminar sus días arroyándose por una ventana… tenía solamente 23 años.

Claudia fingió su muerte y se escondió en las sombras de una rebelión con más fracasos que victorias; viendo morir amigos, en muchas ocasiones siendo ella misma las que los envió a su muerte segura. Fue ella quien separo a dos parejas enamoradas, quien hizo que cuatro pequeños crecieran sin padre, tomando decisiones difíciles como esa para mantenerlos a salvo. Aguantar el odio de gente que alguna vez amo por su imposibilidad de salvar a seres queridos.

Vanesa dejo su corazón y esperanza enterrados entre las toneladas que eran la tumba de Kimmy; envenenando su alma día con día con una sed de venganza enfermiza, deseosa de arrancarle el corazón y los testículos a Khyron con un cortaúñas. Jamás volvería a ser la dulce joven que lo hizo reaccionar sobre sus sentimientos por Lisa. Ahora es fría y solamente guarda sentimientos de cariño por sus amigos sobrevivientes, pero no ha demostrado esa empatía que solía tener por la humanidad – "cada quien tiene que rascarse con sus propias uñas" – ese era su lema.

Rick y Lisa no tuvieron oportunidad de vivir el futuro por el que habían peleado. Ella tuvo que huir, embarazada y con el corazón roto, sin la oportunidad de poder disfrutar algo que siempre deseo – "pepinillos, cuando me embarace vas a tener que comprar toneladas de pepinillos" – a menudo hablaban sobre su vida juntos, cuántos hijos tendrían, sus nombres y los juegos que les enseñarían o cuentos de hadas con los que los ayudarían a dormir, deseaban iniciar su familia lo más pronto posible.

Su amada comadreja pelirroja tuvo un embarazo triste y solitario, deseando que él estuviera a su lado, sabiendo que él estaría en Macross odiándola por irse sin decir una palabra, amándolo a distancia, en lo absoluto tuvo ese embarazado feliz y lleno de mimos que siempre deseo, rodeada de sus amigas y consentida por sus amigos.

Rick se convirtió en algo similar a Vanesa, por eso se habían vuelto tan buenos amigos, era un empaque vacío, tratando de acallar sus sentimientos de soledad y odio con alcohol y sexo. Olvidando sus ideales, la promesa de luchar en contra de cualquier enemigo para mantener libre a la raza humana. Es muy probable que tal vez mientras Lisa estaba dando a luz a sus gemelos, él se estuviera revolcando con una de sus muchas conquistas de una sola noche.

Pero el sexo sin sentimientos es solamente fornicar, y aunque es divertido no tiene un verdadero significado, ninguna de sus amantes se acercó en lo más mínimo a lo Lisa le hace sentir con un solo roce de sus delicados dedos, ni siquiera Minmei. Después de la noche que compartieron cuando Lisa estuvo en Macross, comprendió que nadie podrá reemplazarla.

Una sola noche le hizo recordar todo lo que una vez fue, un chico enfundando en un traje de vuelo amarillo, deseoso de aventuras con miles de sueños, que se convirtió en un valiente soldado que no importaba poner su seguridad ante la necesidad de salvar a la mayor cantidad de humanos que fuera posible. Aún después de la muerte de Ben y de Roy, continuo con sus convicciones bien cimentadas, el continuar la obra de su hermano mayor las arraigaron aún más.

Así que a partir de esa noche en el aeropuerto cuando la vio irse tomada de la mano del geniecillo con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro que no llego a sus ojos, llenos de tristeza e impotencia, el viejo Rick pateo en el culo al cínico dueño de un bar y retomo su lugar, tal vez no nació para ser un guerrillero pero en algunos meses volvería a ser un piloto de guerra apoyando una ofensiva para liberar toda un continente… volvería a ser el líder del Escuadrón Skull.

No importaba la chatarra que le dieran para volar, él podía hacer milagros con una maldita lavadora impulsada por petardos, así fue entrenado desde que tiene memoria y si ella estará dirigiendo el ataque desde el SDF3 nada podrá detenerlos, fueron bautizamos en sangre y fuego desde la primera guerra Robotech, y si existía un equipo que pudiera lograr vencer a Khyron, esos eran ellos.


	11. Chapter 11 La Calma antes de la Tormenta

**La Calma antes de la Tormenta **

- Sinceramente esperaba algo un poco menos jodido

Frente a los dos de los mejores pilotos del universo se encuentran una serie de cazas algo destartalados, Claudia había dicho que haría todo lo posible para conseguir algunas aves, pero olvido decir que las iba a traer de la segunda guerra mundial.

- Tú lo has dicho hermano – la expresión de Max es igual a la del líder skull – en serio crees que podremos ganar la guerra en esas chatarras, creo que Porco Rosso está buscando su avión en 1941

- Par de infelices malagradecidos, tuve casi que vender mi alma para conseguirlas – Claudia pocas veces maldice pero realmente tiene ganas de patear a ese par

- Pues te timaron, te robaron… en otras palabras te vieron la cara – Rick se acerca a uno de los VT para observarlo con más cuidado, su expresión burlona es reemplazada por una extraña mezcla de sorpresa y nostalgia – no puede ser

- Pensé que no tardarías tanto en reconocerlo

- Reconocer que – el joven de cabello azul se acercado para ver lo que ha dejado a su amigo sin palabras – skull 1, donde mierda lo encontraste

Efectivamente, ha perdido algo de pintura y muestra óxido por los años que ha estado escondido en dios sabe que cueva, pero aún muestra orgullosamente en su cola la característica calavera que le dio nombre y fama a su escuadrón.

- No es el único que pudimos rescatar de ser destruidos, tal vez el VT que está a la izquierda te recuerde a alguien

El inconfundible caza violeta de Miriya… realmente Claudia Grant tenía pacto con alguna deidad todopoderosa, si no es que ella misma es una diosa menor. Ambos jóvenes acarician sus respectivas naves sin decir ni una sola palabra, después de sus esposas, su más grande amor habían sido aquellos VT que les habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

- No me equivoque en la selección de las aves

- Claro que no, Roy estaría tan orgulloso de ti

- Lo se… pero creo que estaría mucho más feliz de que su viejo caza volvería a surcar los cielos y derribará cuantas naves enemigas pudiera, y que mejor manera que sea su hermanito quien lo pilotee

- Como demonios las conseguiste

- Tuve algo de ayuda, de cierta mujer en las líneas enemigas… ella las recupero después de que las fuerzas armadas humanas fueran desarticuladas, siempre quiso destruir estas dos naves con sus propias manos pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo

- Azonia, fue ella quien te las devolvió, vaya cada día confirmo aún más que esa mujer es realmente extraña

- La protocultura la ha afectado mucho más de que ella misma ha deseado darse cuenta, sé que ustedes dos no confían en ella, pero yo pondría mi vida en sus manos sin ni siquiera pensarlo

- Espero que tengas razón y no nos traicione en la primera de cambios – Claudia no puede olvidar que fue un ataque Meltrai el que derribo a Roy – gran parte del éxito de esta misión depende de ella

- No lo hará tiene demasiado en juego como para darnos la espalda

- Además Khyron no es de los que perdona fácilmente, aun cuando nos traicionará dudo que le perdone la vida, llego a un punto del que ya no hay retorno – tal vez Max no comparta la opinión de su mejor amigo, pero si confía en su sentido común

- Por el bien de todos nosotros espero que no se equivoquen… todo comienza en tres días, el primer ataque será a las 1400

- Estaremos listos – Max siempre ha sido un excelente piloto, uno que siempre da lo mejor de sí en el aire, si hay alguien que está listo para enfrentar el reto que les espera es él

- Es la batalla de nuestras vidas, no podemos fallar otra vez – Rick Hunter estuvo un año fingiendo que nada le interesa, pero ahora tiene tres razones muy importantes para no perder, su vida al fin va a comenzar y no llegará tarde a esa cita.

Macross ya no es lo que solía ser, cuando llego por primera vez a la isla la ciudad y las instalaciones militares la dejaron sin aliento, todo a su alrededor le pareció mágico… ahora solamente es una ciudad contaminada, llena de traidores que sin pensarlo dos veces apuñalarían a su abuela en la espalda con tal de salvar su trasero y subir un escalón en la nueva escala social… ella vendió su alma al diablo Zentraedi por su propia seguridad, ella quien en alguna ocasión fue la inspiración de la resistencia humana, ahora no es nada más que una asquerosa traidora, sin nadie a su lado, sin familia o amigos, sin amor, sin él.

El odio en su mirada la última vez que se vieron se lo confirmo, siempre tuvo palabras duras para ella, pero en su mirada podía ver esa esperanza de que en el fondo la joven cantante tuviera algo de humanidad, que podrían retomar su amistad, que aunque ya no la amara, la continuaba considerando su amiga; pero esa noche todo fue diferente.

Dejo pasar unos días pero no los suficientes para que pudiera superar el dolor de la partida de la bruja pelirroja, sabía que sería fácil volver a meterse en su cama y en esta ocasión haría todo lo posible para retenerlo a su lado. Lo fue a buscar a su despacho donde tenía ya una semana encerrado con una botella de tequila como compañía.

Cuando entro lo encontró de pie con la mirada fija en la luna, para su sorpresa estaba totalmente sobrio con sus sentidos en perfecto estado, como en los viejos tiempos supo que estaba ahí antes de abrir la boca.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene saldrás por esa puerta en este instante - jamás había escuchado su voz tan cargada de odio

- Vamos, esa no es manera de saludar a una vieja amiga – el continuo dándole la espalda y no se dignó a darle una respuesta – un simple hola es más que suficiente

- Vete a la mierda y sal de aquí en este instante

- No entiendo porque demonios estás tan molesto conmigo - intento su tono de voz más dulce y sensual para tratar de calmarlo

- Maldita víbora rastrera, jamás pensé que podría existir alguien tan bajo como tú

- Que carajos hice

Ahí fue cuando él se volvió a verle, con la mirada cargada de desprecio, por primera vez sintió miedo de que un hombre pudiera golpear, jamás pensó que sería del hombre que hacía unos cuantos años besaba el piso por donde había pasado.

- No finjas demencia, sabes precisamente de que estoy hablando

- Algo tenía que hacerse, si tú no estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir yo si

- No importando a quien tengas que pisar, a quien tengas que destruir o humillar, siempre supe que eras una niña egoísta pero no una perra si sentimientos

- Vamos, no entiendo el porqué de tu rabieta, pudieron escapar, se deshicieron de Datier y tu tan limpio como siempre, nadie sospecha de ti o de tu amiga traidora

- La traidora eres tú, ella la menos sigue su corazón o su conciencia, tu eres la que sigue el viento que más le convenga

- No soy tan valiente como ustedes, además no soy la única traidora

- Cuanto te dieron por decirles cuando Lisa y Karl saldrían del continente – la agarro con fuerza de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla – cuanto por entregar a Sammy

- A quien

- A Samantha Porter, a la joven rubia que se arrojó por una ventana para evitar ser torturada y confesar algo que pusiera en riesgo a sus amigos y compañeros de armas

- Suéltame me haces daño

- Bien, cuanto… dime maldita cuanto valió la vida de una chica de 23 años con toda su vida por delante,

- Yo misma soy una joven de veintitantos con la vida por delante

- A diferencia tuya, ella peleo hasta el último aliento de su vida, ella supo lo que era el verdadero amor y la perdida de él, la fortaleza que una amistad puede darte, sus amigos le importaron tanto y su fe por la humanidad fue tan grande que no tuvo miedo de arrojarse por una maldita ventana… – Rick estaba fuera de sí, sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas –espero que la piel de zorro ártico que hayas comprado con tus treinta monedas de plata valga la pena

- Por dios Rick, una chica tiene que hacer lo que sea para sobrevivir

- No importando la vida de los demás – al fin la soltó como si quemara – por favor vete, jamás he golpeado a una mujer y no deseo comenzar a hacerlo

- Sigo siendo la misma que conociste al llegar a macross

- Entonces me doy asco por haber estado enamorado de alguien como ti, y bendigo el día en que Lisa entró a mi vida y me mostro mi error

Volvió a su posición original observando por la ventana, ella permaneció de pie detrás de él, pensando en sus palabras. Minmei con confía en las personas y es egoísta por naturaleza, eso lo aprendió de su familia, pero al conocer a Rick se pudo dar cuenta que existían personas buenas en el mundo, personas dispuestas a sacrificar su propia vida por mantenerla a salvo. Pero su egoísmo fue más fuerte y jugo con él, hasta que su enamorado se cansó de ella y se le dio una oportunidad a la bruja, ahí lo perdió como hombre, pero al menos continuó siendo su amigo, hasta esa noche.

Durante días que se convirtieron en semanas, que luego fueron meses, no ha dejado de pensar en sus palabras… perra traidora la había llamado, víbora rastrera, pero entre todas las palabras hirientes, lo que más le dolió fue darse cuenta que sus actos siempre han tenido consecuencias, consecuencias que mermaron la vida de una joven de su edad.

La recuerda vagamente, siempre estaba con las otras dos chicas del puente, las que solían ser pareja, la rubia era bastante ruidosa para ser alguien tan pequeño, cuando Rick hablo del amor verdadero y el dolor de perderlo recordó haberla visto con uno de los Zentraedis traidores. Esa joven vivió un infierno y aun así siguió luchando, fue una chica de 23 años que tuvo que hacer lo fuera por sobrevivir, todo menos traicionar sus principios o sus amigos, mucho menos a su raza.

Ha pensado mucho en esa joven, en todo lo que ha perdido en su afán de supervivencia, tuvo muchas encrucijadas en su vida, las cuales siempre descifro con su egoísmo, hogar o fama, amor o fama, humanidad o supervivencia, siempre fue fácil tomar la decisión, primero yo, después yo y hasta el último yo… pero jamás un compás moral como el que las palabras de Rick y el recuerdo de la rubia le han concedido.

Ahora está frente a una nueva encrucijada, ver por su propia seguridad o ser como esa sarta de idealistas idiotas… decisiones como odia tener que tomarlas, como saber que es la correcta, que le importa más su propia seguridad o su alma… volver a traicionar a su raza o seguir el ejemplo de una joven rubia de 23 años.

No tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que es un cuento de hadas, Karl trato de explicarle lo que son sin suerte alguna, princesas esperando a ser rescatadas por caballeros en brillantes armaduras, que clase de mujer idiota hace eso, una microniana tal vez pero jamás una Meltrai.

Azonia no esperará a que Karl regrese en su gran nave interestelar y le patee el trasero a Khyron, no ese dragón en particular no será derrotado por nadie más que ella. Por meses aguanto sus avances y maltratos, porque pensó que era algo normal, porque a cierto nivel y de cierta manera enfermiza lo amo, fue el primer hombre por el que tuvo sentimientos diferentes al odio o compañerismo, en realidad se enamoró de él… hasta que mostro su verdadera naturaleza sádica y la reventaba a golpes hasta de follarla como a una cualquiera, ninguna mujer, microniana o meltrai, merecen algo así.

Ha soportado estar a su lado y ha aguantado las ganas de vomitar cuando el maldito le ha recomendado regresar a su tamaño normal para retomar lo que alguna vez tuvieron, da gracias a su mente ágil y al mejor pretexto del universo – "Sin Datier no hay quien monitoree a los micronianos, no podemos confiar en Hunter y Stearling" – por esa razón no ha insistido mucho, además tomo como amante a dos jóvenes de tácticas lo suficientemente locas para soportarlo.

Pero el día de su venganza se acerca y junto con Vanesa tiene el plan perfecto para destruirlo antes de que inicie la ofensiva terrestre, tal vez ninguna de las dos salga viva del puente Zentraedi,

- Estás segura de esto, podrías ser de más ayuda en el puente con Claudia

- Nuestro osado líder tiene toda la ayuda que necesita, tú en cambio

- Puedo volver a mi tamaño real, de esa manera será una pelea justa

- Y te será más difícil escapar cuando comiencen a atacar con todo lo que tienen, no… necesitas a alguien a tu lado, alguien que pase desapercibido, con nuestro tamaño será más sencillo aprovechar la confusión para huir

- Es muy probable que las dos seamos asesinadas antes de que comience el ataque, asesinadas con lujo de violencia, tengo cicatrices en el cuerpo como para demostrar lo sádico que es en el sexo, imagina lo que hace cuando desea infringir dolor

- Al menos habremos desviado su atención lo suficiente como para que su tiempo de reacción sea menor, además el maldito me ha hecho cosas mucho peores

- Eres mucho más valiente de que lo jamás pensé, siempre creí que eras la más opacada de las tres cuando en realidad siempre fuiste la fuerza del grupo

- De nada sirve la fuerza sin alegría y compasión, tú al menos tienes algo que perder, a mí me quito todo, el amor de vida y a mi mejor amiga

- Karl aprenderá a vivir sin mí, merece a alguien mucho mejor que una meltrai que fue el enemigo antes de conocerlo

- Dudo que seas fácil de olvidar

- No eres mi tipo Vanesa

- Y tú tampoco el mío – ambas mujeres sonríen y se dan la mano para sellar su destino

Tal vez en verdad no tendrían éxito y serían asesinadas antes de acabar con él, pero si la suerte les sonreía y podían acabar con él antes de caer al menos se irán con una sonrisa en el rostro por haber acabado con el demonio que les causo tanto daño… en lo particular Azonia lo único que lamentará es no volver a ver el atractivo rostro del hombre que le enseño que el amor no algo que solamente existe en los cuentos de hadas, que el amor te hace fuerte y valiente, te hace perder tus miedos y abrirte a nuevas experiencias.

Los sueños se hacen realidad, eso solía decirle su madre de pequeña, pero en su experiencia más bien eran las pesadillas las que terminaban colándose a su vida real. Siempre temió crecer sola, y tuvo que hacerlo al morir su madre de cáncer, temió perder el amor y lo hizo en dos ocasiones, al morir Karl y cuando tuvo que dejar a Rick… ahora tiene una nueva pesadilla, no poder salvar a los que ama del yugo de un tirano importado con complejo de Hitler.

Si ha tenido algunos sueños que se han hecho realidad, Rick entro a su vida y ha sido suyo a pesar de la distancia, tiene amigos sinceros que pelean a su lado sin importar nada, como cereza del pastel están sus gemelos. Su nuevo sueño es poder derrotar a Khyron y al fin convertirse en una familia, sus pequeños, Rick y ella, los felices Hunter-Hayes; ser vecinos de los perfectos Stearling y los Riber.

- Yo tampoco puedo dormir, siempre me fue difícil hacerlo antes de una batalla, incluso cuando era parte de las fuerzas Meltrai

No ha pensado abrir la boca, pero ver a su amiga de pie frente a la ventana, observando la luna con detenimiento, luce realmente desamparada con su camisón de franela y su cabello al aire.

- Que crees que suceda mañana

Voltea solamente lo suficiente para poder junto a ella Miriya, en su rostro se ve una decisión mortífera pero al mismo tiempo la incertidumbre de alguien que sabe que mañana podría ser su último día.

- No lo sé, hay tantas posibilidades que no deseo pensar en ellas, podemos salir triunfantes o terminar todos muertos

- Necesito que me mientas un poco

- Siempre has dicho que mentir está mal

- Jamás aprendiste a hacerlo, eso es lo maravilloso sobre ti amiga, que siempre has sido devastadoramente sincera

- Grosera solía decir Claudia, insensible y no sé qué otras tantas palabras, como si supiera el significado de cada una de ellas

- Para mí siempre ha sido refrescante… pero ahora necesito que mientas y me digas que tenemos una posibilidad de ganar

- Muy pequeña pero la tenemos

- Puedes mentir mejor que eso

- Realmente creo que vamos a ganar

- Tampoco exageres

- Estoy segura que vamos a ganar, tenemos que hacerlo, mis hijos necesitan estar con su padre, los tuyos conocer al suyo… Karl merece ser feliz

- Aunque la vida se nos vaya en ello

- Creo que nuestros respectivos críos estarán orgullosos de que su madre haya muerto luchando por la libertad no solamente de su padre sino por todo un continente

- Ese es mi miedo más grande fracasar y dejarlos desamparados, sin nadie que los cuide

- Siempre habrá alguien que cuide de ellos, Mainstroff es un frio hijo de perra pero te aprecia, les buscara un buen hogar

- Realmente espero que tengas razón

- La tengo, no habrá necesidad de buscarle nuevos padres, regresaremos con Rick y con Max, Karl podrá reunirse con Azonia, tu dios misericordioso no pude volver a fallarnos

- No he rezado en tanto tiempo que no creo que se acuerde de mi

- Jamás se olvida de nadie, no importando lo poco que hayas hablado con él en tu vida

Karl estuvo escuchando la plática de las amigas y hasta ahora ha decido participar, los tres tienen mucho que perder en la batalla del día siguiente, pero la recompensa que les espera no tiene precio.

- Irlandés hasta final no es así

- Digamos inglesa que así fui educado y durante el tiempo que estuve en Marte, hablar con él fue lo único que me mantuvo cuerdo

Y así fue, durante sus peores momento de flaqueza durante el periodo que paso en Marte con compañeros volandose la tapa de los sesos y volviendose locos, su fe lo que lo hizo fuerte, lo que lo ayudo a no caer en la desesperación. En su tiempo como prisionero de Khyron, Dios le hizo uno de los más grandes regalos de su vida, Azonia.

- He olvidado como rezar

- Yo ni siquiera sé lo que es… vaya no se quien Dios

- Es alguien o algo que te hace sentir fuerte en tus momentos de debilidad, una fuerza mucho más allá de lo que conocemos, quien creo todo

- Protocultura

- Es como ustedes lo llaman, para mí siempre ha sido Dios y para Lisa una combinación de deidades

- Podrías enseñarme, me gustaría que mis hijos conozcan algo más que la ciencia que creo a los zentraedi y a los meltrai

- Además necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir

Y así un joven y devoto irlandés, una oficial inglesa que ha olvidado a dios y una joven meltrai que desea ir más allá de lo que siempre ha conocido, unen sus voces en una simple oración, suplicando a una fuerza más allá de lo que pude ser explicado que los ayude, que los guíe a la victoria, que les devuelva la fe en el ser humano.

* * *

><p><em>Este es el penultimo capítulo de esta historia, aunque todavía no estoy segura si escribire un epilogo, gracias a todos por haber seguido la historia y sus hermosas críticas.<em>


	12. Chapter 12 Lluvia de Fuego

**Lluvia de Fuego **

_No pude evitarlo, desde hace varios años estoy enamorada de los Miserables, cualquier versión que me pongan enfrente, en especial les recomiendo la versión de Jean Paul Belmondo, pero cuando escribía este capítulo me vino a la mente Do you hear the people sing, así que la utilice… este es el capítulo final de mi historia gracias a todos los que la siguieron, espero no haberlos decepcionado. _

Show Time…

Solamente dos veces en su vida ha estado así de asustada, el día que decidió seguir a Beltrai, traicionando a su comandante en jefe, y cuando ayudo al amor de su vida a escapar; en esas ambas ocasiones sintió que en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría por la manera en que palpitaba, pero aun así una parte de ella supo que saldría victoriosa… ahora no esta tan segura.

No entiende cómo mierda termino en esa posición, todo iba bien, cada uno de los pasos del plan fueron ejecutados a la perfección, cuando despertó en la mañana estaba segura que no tardaría mucho en estar de nuevo con Karl, como pudo estar tan equivocada y con la guardia tan abajo que no se dio cuenta de lo que se avecinaba… si por algún milagro, como solía llamar Rick a la suerte, salía de esta, le sacaría el corazón con una cuchara a quien la traiciono.

- Cuando será el ataque – silencio es todo lo obtiene el despreciable gigante frente a ella – se perfectamente que las fuerzas unidas planean atacarnos, cuando será

- Tu Almirante te hizo una pregunta escoria – el Zentraedi micronisado parece una hiena, su timbre de voz tan molesto como el golpe que acaba de propiciarle, en realidad es un animal despreciable

- Mi almirante es Betrai, no tengo porque responder preguntas de un advenedizo como tú, alguien que no tiene ni la más remota idea de lo que es la cadena de mando, y mucho menos a una subespecie como tu amigo aquí enfrente

Un golpe más, después de doce horas de tener la misma conversación y reacciones de quienes la están interrogando, ha dejado de sentir dolor… Khyron molesto no es diferente al bastardo excitado que solía reventarla a golpes para después literalmente violarla, así que tener este tipo de interacción con él sabiendo que la situación no terminará con él mancillándola es ganancia.

- Esto puede ser tan incómodo como tu desees

- El estar contigo en la misma habitación es nauseabundo, así que puedo soportar la incomodidad, a diferencia de ti puedo manejar el dolor

Otro golpe, esta vez del orangután que estuvo en el rincón observando todo, tal pareciera que la hiena está cansado pues era él quien estuvo repartiendo los golpes las primeras horas, después de todo Khyron no puede arriesgarse a matarla sin sacarle la verdad, y siendo ella tan pequeña un roce del imbécil podría romperla en dos, en momentos así odia ser tan frágil, si tuviera su tamaño podría defenderse.

En verdad el orangután es mucho más fuerte que el otro maldito, puede sentir que algo se rompió en su boca, así que escupe el diente con bastante sangre, haciendo todo lo posible por salpicar a Khryon y a los animales están ayudando a su "amado líder" con el interrogatorio / tortura.

- Eres una meltrai, tu lealtad debe estar con tu gente, no con los estúpidos micronianos

- Mi lealtad esta con los Zentraedis y tú en lo absoluto los representas, lo que has hecho en estos años no tiene honor, esclavizar a un pueblo que no puede defenderse

- Hasta hace algunos meses no pensabas de esta manera, hasta compartías tu lecho conmigo, de manera bastante entusiasta si he de recodártelo

- Eres tan idiota… no era entusiasmo, era asco – puede ver la mirada confundida de los animales – cada vez que me tocabas tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no vomitar, al despertar luchaba contra mi gran deseo de suicidarme, por no haber tenido el valor de detener tus avances, por dejarte manchar mi cuerpo con el tuyo, por dejarte violarme

- Tanto te han contagiado estos animales – pensándolo bien también la voz del orangután es molesta – más bien deberías estar asqueada de traicionarnos como la maldita Miriya

- Miriya Farina Stearling tiene más cojones que ustedes tres juntos – un golpe más, acompañado de más sangre que escupir

- Azonia, mi pequeña y ridícula Azonia… sabes que tarde o temprano te hare hablar, siempre logro mi objetivo

- No siempre, si mal no recuerdo deseabas hacer que los científicos humanos te dieran la clave para reproducir la protocultura y uno a uno se deslizaron entre tus dedos de alguna u otra manera

El orangután ataca de nuevo, esta vez el golpe le hace ver estrellas pero afortunadamente no rompió nada, pero la fuerza que están aplicando crece, sabe que no tardan en sacar la artillería pesada. Pero no puede evitarlo siendo tan pequeña la única forma de defenderse en con su intelecto y sabe muy bien lo mucho que le ha afecta a Khyron el haber tenido una espía como Sammy tanto tiempo en sus tropas, la rubia ayudo a los científicos a liberarse de la única manera en que pudo… les facilito veneno para suicidarse.

- Y ahora entiendo cómo el más joven pudo escapar, cuando acabe contigo serás el mejor ejemplo de lo que le hacemos a los traidores, después de verte no habrá quien ose traicionarme

- En cuanto más aprietes el puño, más personas lucharan por escapar de ti, por derrocarte, somos la punta de un iceberg del que no puedes imaginar su tamaño

- Te has vuelto idealista, supongo que es parte la infección que ese asqueroso humano te ha contagiado…

- No te atrevas a mencionarlo, él es mucho más hombre de lo que tu jamás serás, el nunca tuvo que sobajarme para lograr una erección, no como tú maldito bastardo de mierda, con un miembro tan pequeño y flácido como…

Ahora es Khyron, que al parecer ha perdido la paciencia, un simple comentario sobre su hombría es lo que le hace tomar acción, no es más que un simple golpe con un dedo pero antes de terminar la frase puede sentir como si una de esas bolas gigantes con las que derrumbaron el SDF1 la golpeará en el pecho y sale despedida contra una pared.

Está ahí tirada en el suelo y atada a una silla, sabe que al menos tiene tres costillas rotas, y el dolor de su quijada es casi tan grande como el de su cabeza, está a punto de desmayarse del dolor; Khyron se arrodilla para verla como quien observa una cucaracha antes de pisarla, su mirada curiosa, como intentando calcular cuánto tiempo le falta para desmayarse, ambos saben que no mucho.

- Nuestro destino es convertirnos en dioses entre estos insectos, en cuanto más pronto lo comprendas más fácil será todo

- Estamos destinados a la extinción – su voz suena tan extraña, con tanto dolor y tristeza, pero de alguna manera tiene un dejo de valentía

- Estas apostando tu todo con un par de tres, no puedes ganar con eso - su antiguo compañero de armas, amante no correspondido, ahora odiado enemigo se levanta para retirarse de la habitación, pero antes de salir tiene un último comentario que le hiela la sangre – hasta ahora he sido tolerante bien sabes que tengo maneras de hacerte hablar

En ese instante se da cuenta que no saldrá viva de ahí, que jamás volverá a sentirse segura y completa en los brazos del hombre que le hizo cambiar su vida, que no la volverá a besar con pasión mientras le muestra que hacer el amor es una de las cosas más hermosas que existen en el universo, por un maravilloso momento pensó que tendría todo lo que Miriya logro, un hombre que la ama y unos lindos mestizos… las palabras de Khyron se llevó esos sueños.

Sabe que no ha sido una promesa vacía, que él volverá a continuar con su interrogatorio, lo único que espera es ganar el tiempo suficiente antes de que el cabrón la asesine, para que la pelirroja y Miriya cumplan con su misión.

* * *

><p>- No puedo creer que no vas a mover ni un jodido dedo para rescatarla, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros<p>

- Mis manos están atadas no puedo poner en riesgo la misión – la tranquilidad con que la morena mujer le responde al joven del cabello oscuro contrasta con la desesperación de la voz de él

- Es por ser quien, es una pequeña venganza por lo que le paso a Roy

Por primera vez en su vida puede sentir de primera mano de lo que una muy molesta Claudia Grant es capaz, la bofetada le hace zumbar los oídos y siente la mejilla caliente, sabe que cruzo una línea pero no puede creer que la siempre humana mujer no este moviendo la tierra y el cielo para ayudar a un aliado, no le cabe en la cabeza, que ahora sea tan fría y cerebral.

La misión fue posible gracias a los esfuerzos de la mujer que ahora está dejando a su suerte, ella fue quien les dijo lo que Karl había descubierto, quien se arriesgó para ayudarlo a escapar, quien consiguió los pases de salida y asesino a Datier en el aeropuerto, la meltrai los ayudado tanto en los últimos meses, a conseguir aves para la ofensiva, a crear cortinas de humo para desviar la atención del enemigo, y ahora simple y sencillamente la dejarían morir a manos de Khyron.

Todo eso cruza por la mente del joven mientras observa a su amiga en silencio, los ojos de ella brilla de la ira que siente, pero también puede ver una tristeza latente de ellos, al fin es Claudia quien rompe el incómodo silencio.

- Si piensas que sería capaz de hacer algo tan mezquino, es que no me conoces en lo absoluto, además realmente crees que ella quería que arriesguemos todo por rescatarla

- Debemos al menos intentarlo, sé que no te agrada en lo absoluto pero en estos meses no hemos vuelto amigos, merece una segunda oportunidad…

- Ella me agrada, he aprendido a admirar su fuerza y la humildad que ha demostrado en admitir lo equivocada que estuvo, eso requiere valor, si alguien merece una segunda oportunidad es ella, pero

- Por Dios Claudia – su amigo está desesperado, lo puede sentir en su voz, ese terror latente – tienes una puta idea de lo que ese sádico le está haciendo en estos instantes

- La está rompiendo, física y emocionalmente, claro que puedo imaginar lo que ese cerdo le está haciendo

- Y aun así no deseas ayudarla

Él se ha dejado caer en la silla más cercana, como siempre que se siente desesperado comienza a dar ligeros jalones a su cabello, he ahí la razón por la cual siempre luce como recién levantado, en verdad la maldita perra del infierno, un mote que no ha cambiado desde que la conoció, ha sabido ganarse un lugar muy importante en su vida, de cierta manera tomo el lugar de Lisa para esas peleas verbales que tanto disfruta y lo hacen estar alerta.

Quien diría que su enemiga se convertiría en alguien importante en su vida, hace unos años se habría atacado de la risa ante semejante tontería, ahora… ahora todo es diferente, Azonia es alguien en quien Rick Hunter confía, sabe que puede poner su vida en sus manos y ella le corresponderá poniendo la propia en la línea por protegerlo.

Solamente imaginarla atada a una silla, golpeada y sangrante, luchando por no gritar y darle gusto al idiota de Khyron, le hace sentir dolor físico; sabe a la perfección que ella no dirá nada pero por esa razón terminaran asesinándola, claro que no lo harán hasta que la hayan destrozado, bien sabe cuál es su peor miedo – "jamás me he sentido peor que cuando ese maldito me violaba, todo honor y dignidad de meltrai mancilladas por su toque" – Khyron lo utilizará para definitivamente romperla, después de golpearla, él maldito hará que varios miembros de su tropa la mancillen, ahí es cuando el maldito la mostrará a la población de Macross, rota y derrotada, la utilizará como un ejemplo de lo que le sucede a los traidores.

- Solamente una cosa me pidió a cambio por ayudarnos y no voy a poder cumplir esa promesa – dice con su rostro fijo el suelo – una jodida cosa

- Karl está a salvo en Europa

- No… me pidió una bala entre los ojos, no dejarás que me humillen, fue lo que dijo, una sola bala entre los ojos antes de que la humillarán, jamás le temió al dolor pero si el convertirse en un ejemplo y ayudar a enfundar el miedo al régimen.

Pero él había fallado, su amiga será humillada en público, la mujer que ha estado haciendo hasta lo imposible por devolverle a su familia, por mantener a salvo a tontos miembros de la resistencia que le sean posible, la misma dura Meltrai que derramo una lagrima por la rubia ruidosa cuando se enteró de su destino, quien parece estar decidida a pagar sus culpas y buscar su propio final feliz al lado del cerebrito, está a punto de llorar, como hace tanto tiempo que no lo hace, es una cálida y pequeña mano sobre su hombro lo que lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

- No lo entiendes, no es así Rick – el joven levanta la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Claudia que lo miran con dulzura – nos está ganado tiempo de la mejor manera que puede

Como balde de agua fría comprende que como siempre su amiga tenía un plan alterno, uno del que tal vez Claudia era parte, se sacrificará para ganar tiempo y regalarles un futuro, como niño pequeño y abrazando a quien considera una hermana mayor, rompe en llanto como alguna vez lo hizo cuando ambos perdieron a uno de los hombres más importantes de su vida… Roy.

* * *

><p>- Bien, lo veré del otro lado<p>

- Tu padre estaría tan orgulloso de ti… a pesar de todos sus problemas y el abismo que se creó entre ustedes cuando sucedió lo de Karl, Donald te amaba

El rudo oficial realmente admira a la joven pelirroja frente a él, a pesar de sus mil peleas y de no estar de acuerdo en casi nada, la joven se ha ganado su admiración y su aprecio. Sabe que su viejo amigo de batallas estaría feliz de ver en lo que su hija se ha convertido, una mujer segura y un militar extraordinario, Bruno Gloval había hecho un excelente trabajo con ella y con cada una de las chicas del puente que sirvieron con él durante la guerra Robotech.

- Lo sé, me hubiera gustado que alguna vez me lo dijera pero sé que padre me quería

Lisa siempre ha sido una mujer reservada, que rara vez muestra sus sentimientos, pero por alguna razón no le incomoda esa conversación en la red frente a todos sus subordinados y Dios sabe cuántas personas de tácticas militares en el cuartel general.

- Bien capitán, su tripulación la espera – le hace un saludo militar con respeto

- Gracias almirante, vera que no lo defraudaremos – responde con la misma actitud

La pantalla se apaga y ella suspira, buscando esa voz de mando que tanto admiraba de su segundo padre, de aquel hombre extraordinario que dio su vida para salvarlas, sobre su consola de mando hay dos fotografías, una de todos sus amigos con Gloval y la otra de sus gemelos sentadas junto a una fotografía de Rick.

"Por ellos estás peleando Hayes, por tus amigos que aún sobreviven, por la memoria de aquellos que ya no están contigo, por el futuro de tus hijos, por una vida con él" – nuevamente suspira – "fallar no es una opción"

- Chequeo de sistemas – su voz demuestra ese balance que ha logrado conseguir entre la reina de hielo y lisa – instrumentos de navegación

- Todos los sistemas listos y funcionales – el cabo a su derecha con un cabello verde, de la misma tonalidad de Miriya, responde

- Comunicaciones

Listos capitán – una joven oriental cuyo tono de voz le recuerda a Kimmy le contesta

- Cuarto de maquinas

- Listo capitán – Dameer sonríe en la pantalla, no hubo poder humano que evitará que el joven científico zentraedi se ofreciera como voluntario

- Sistema réflex, camuflaje y armamento

- Todo listo capitán – Karl, con sus canas prematuras y gesto adusto, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos azules

- Escuadrones de Cazas Varitech

- Más que listos capitán – Miriya enfundada en su traje de vuelo rojo, sentada en la cabina de una réplica perfecta del caza azul de su esposo

- Bien… showtime

* * *

><p>- Sé que es una batalla como cualquier otra pero…<p>

- Estás a punto de defecar en los pantalones

- Desde cuando eres tan escatológico – el joven del cabello oscuro lo mira sonriente

- Desde que tengo un sentimiento parecido – Max Stearling siempre ha sido muy seguro de sí mismo, confiado de su habilidad como piloto, pero hay algo diferente en esa ocasión

- Quieren las señoritas dejar de estar discutiendo sobre sus necesidades fisiológicas, y hacer chequeo de instrumentos – en sus pantallas aparece el sonriente rostro de Claudia Grant – a menos de que primero deseen ir al baño

- Skull 1 todos los sistemas funcionales y listos – para Rick es algo extraño ver el rostro de Claudia y no el de Lisa o Sammy, pero Lisa está comandando el SDF3 y Sammy…

- Bermellón 1 listo para el Rock & Roll

- Rouge Scuadron listo

Otros dos líderes de escuadrón responde sobre sus instrumentos y que tan listos están para entrar en acción, en total son cinco escuadrones de no más de 10 aves cada uno, son aproximadamente 45 naves en contra de toda la armada de Khyron; las posibilidades no están de su lado, a menos de que la armada que acompañe a Lisa y Miriya sea lo suficientemente grande para nivelar el asunto.

- Bien, esperamos que el SDF3 entre a nuestro espacio aéreo a las 1300 aproximadamente, así que tenemos 15 minutos para prepararnos para recibirlo – Claudia luce preocupada, hay algo en su rostro que no le cuadra a Rick

- Que han escuchado sobre los Zentraedis – pregunta el Líder Rouge, un joven de no más de 23 años, la misma edad de su querida Sammy

- Silencio radial, lo cual no es bueno…

- Creen que sospechen algo – como cualquier militar de carrera Max sabe que eso significa dos cosas, sus comunicaciones han sido bloqueadas o algo sospechan

- No lo sabemos, pero llegamos al punto de no retorno, así que no tiene importancia si lo saben o no, es ahora o nunca

- Bien señores - Rick como el piloto con más alto rango es quien liderara el ataque desde el punto de vista práctico, Claudia sigue siendo el líder táctico - escuadrones Skull y Bermellón estarán a cargo de la avanzada junto con las aves que el SDF3 traiga consigo, Rouge, Cian y Dorado vigilaran la retaguardia, todos se reportarán con Vanessa para instrucciones adicionales

- Se reportarán conmigo – Claudia lo interrumpe y la mirada triste se acentúa

- Y donde mierda esta Vanesa – pregunta asustado Rick, en su vida hay mujeres importantes: su madre, Lisa, Claudia, en algún momento Minmei, Azonia y Vanesa, siendo la última la mejor amiga que pudo tener en los momentos más oscuros de su vida.

Sin Vanesa, Rick hubiera perdido definitivamente su humanidad, sin sus constantes sermones y patadas en las bolas, ahora sería en realidad la máscara que utilizo para ocultar su dolor… es muy probable que Azonia no sobreviva ese día, ya fuera en manos de Khyron o por fuego amigo, no podía también perder a Vanesa.

- Su misión jamás fue apoyarme en el puente – todos parecen imaginar cual es la tarea de la tímida joven de lentes – y con ella también hay silencio radial

* * *

><p>No sabe por qué todavía no la han asesinado… no cree que su cuerpo aguante más y sus captores lo saben, otra golpiza como la de ayer la mataría a la hora de comenzar; y justo cuando pensaba que no podrían ser más sádicos, la maldita zorra entro en su muy confortable cuarto de interrogación, luciendo como una golfa con una sonrisa que daría su vida para quitársela de una patada.<p>

- Como caen los poderosos, no estás de acuerdo conmigo Azonia – al decir las palabras la joven cantante pone una de sus bien torneadas piernas sobre las suyas, enterrando el tacón en una de sus heridas expuestas, la Meltrai lucha para no gritar de dolor

- Tú sabes sobre el asunto, fuiste tú quien cayó del pedestal de la adoración de una raza

- Y tú eres una traidora

- No menos que tú, al menos mis razones fueron menos egoístas

- Siempre supe que eras tú quien ayudaba a la resistencia, Datier también lo sospechaba, pero un pequeño comentario mío lo convenció

- Como lo hizo con Khyron – la rabia le hace superar el dolor, así sea lo última que haga en su vida, apretara ese cuello hasta reventarlo

- Dale un poco de crédito, solito ato los cabos… tú eres la única que trataba con los científicos, siempre pensó que esas miradas que dirigías a Karl eran de lastima, pero cuando él huyo y varios de sus planes se empezaron a frustrar, sumo 1 + 1

- Ya disfrutaste del espectáculo, ahora lárgate

- Sabes es algo irónico, ¿no lo crees?

- De que mierda hablas maldita perra arrastrada – una bofetada de la linda joven es la respuesta que obtiene

- Tú en la misma situación que Miriya Stearling, traicionando a tu raza por algo tan estúpido como el amor

- Es una pena que a pesar de saber de él toda tu vida, jamás lo hayas sentido por alguien más que por ti misma, que no tengas idea de lo que es amar tanto a alguien como para estar atada a una silla soportando golpes de seres inferiores a ti y soportando tu presencia

- Tan enamorada estás de él

- A ti que demonios te importa

- Me importa si voy a poner mi vida en riesgo por ti – en ese instante dos disparos amortiguados por un silenciador se escuchan, para de inmediato ver a la hiena y el orangután caer

- Por Dios Miriya luces realmente mal – la anteojuda esta frente a ella con una arma humeante – ves cómo te metes en este tipo de broncas si no estamos para cuidarte el trasero

- Vanesa, la misión – por primera vez en su vida la meltrai está llorando, no fue hasta conocer a Rick y sus locos amigos que supo lo que la amistad significa – no puedes poner todo en riesgo por mí, sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando acepte formar parte de su pandilla de perdedores

- La misión sigue sin ti o sin mí, ninguna de las dos somos indispensables para que se lleve a cabo y no podía dejarte aquí a tu suerte

- Grant no tenía problemas en hacerlo

- Ella estuvo de acuerdo, la sorpresa fue cuando el cerebro de canario se unió a la causa

- Oye estoy parada a tu lado y arriesgando el trasero tanto o más que ustedes dos, y si no les molesta creo que es hora de movernos

- En menos de quince minutos comenzará el ataque y creme no queremos estar aquí cuando eso suceda – aún con el pánico que sus ojos reflejan, su voz no pierde ese tono divertido – vamos

Las tres mujeres caminan por los pasillos del cuartel Zentraedi, su camino es difícil pues Vanesa y Minmei literalmente tienen que cargar a Azonia, quien lucha por mantenerse en pie. A pesar de que hace unas horas la ruda Meltrai maldijo su insignificante tamaño, ahora le agradece a la Deidad de los humanos el ser tan pequeña e insignificante que pasa desapercibida a sus antiguos compañeros de armas, a pesar de la lentitud de su andar, han podido avanzar un largo trecho.

Conoce estos pasillos como la palma de sus manos y sabe a dónde se dirigen, es la ruta más corta hacia la calle, pero también la más peligrosa, el pasillo pasa frente al puente de mando, donde seguramente Khyron está recibiendo el reporte vespertino de los diferentes cuadrantes del continente.

Las tres mujeres se detienen antes de cruzar, y la mirada de Azonia se dirige a la puerta frente al puente, Minmei la voltea a ver y sonríe cuando las miradas de las dos mujeres se encuentran.

- Puede ser una muy buena distracción – dice con seguridad la maltratada meltrai – bloquear la puerta mientras hacemos una transmisión utilizando el sistema de emergencia

- Suena muy V de Vendetta – Vanesa recuerda esas transmisiones inspiradoras del film favorito de Hunter, sobre todo cuando en los primeros meses de la resistencia lo veía constantemente – pero eso significa que una de nosotras tendrá que quedarse, y las tres sabemos muy bien cómo terminará ese asunto

- Literalmente es una misión suicida – es la joven cantante la que expone lo que las tres piensas después de un silencio incomodo – que opinan, creo que ya estamos aquí, vale la pena intentarlo

- Creo que soy la indicada, estoy demasiado herida como para poder escapar, lo único que estoy haciendo es retrasarlas

- Y arriesgar el pellejo para nada, ese par te golpearon demasiado fuerte en la cabeza, yo no tengo nada a que regresar, Kim está muerta

- No seas ridícula, tienes una vida por delante

- Y tú tienes a Karl, así como una segunda oportunidad, me rehusó a dejarte aquí, vamos Minmei tienes que apoyarme en esto – silencio – Minmei

Ambas mujeres estaban tan ensimismadas en su discusión que no se dieron cuenta que la pelinegra había tomado la decisión por ellas, antes de entrar a la cabina y atascar la puerta, les dirige una sonrisa triste y un saludo militar, a lo que la meltrai y la chica de lentes responden con lágrimas en los ojos. Al final la cantante no era en lo absoluto lo que las dos suponían de ella, había aprendido a preocuparse por alguien más que ella.

- Bien hecho Minmei… buen momento elegiste para seguir el ejemplo de una rubia ruidosa de 23 años – se regaña en voz alta mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí

Tiene suerte pues la cabina es muy similar a cualquier cabina de radio, así que no le cuesta trabajo encontrar los controles para bloquear la puerta, eso le ganara unos cuantos minutos, pues los gigantones no tendrán problema alguno en derribarla.

Con decisión y el conocimiento obtenido de ser una estrella del canto, que un principio tuvo que aprender a manejar los instrumentos por estar cortos de personal, prende todo el equipo necesario… su oportunidad de redimirse de todos sus pecados y traiciones esta frente a ella, sabe que va a morir pero al menos lo hará con la conciencia tranquila, podrá ver a sus padres y a Lynn Kyle a los ojos y no sentirse avergonzada de sus acciones de los últimos años.

- Mis queridos conciudadanos, sé muy bien que soy la última voz que desean escuchar, pero creo que es hora que uno de nosotros alce la voz y diga lo que todos pensamos

- Que mierda – el grito de Khyron se escucha hasta su cabina – de donde sale esa maldita trasmisión

- Nuestros amados huéspedes han abusado de nuestra hospitalidad y nuestra debilidad, es hora de luchar por la libertad que nos fue arrebatada, es hora de volver a ser humanos libres

- Quiero que apaguen esa transmisión y encuentren a la zorra, tienen diez segundos si es que no desean correr su misma suerte

- Las canciones que alguna vez significaron algo para nosotros, han perdido su fuerza por mi actitud de los últimos años, pero eso no significa que no podamos encontrar un nuevo himno de batalla

Las dos mujeres están en las sombras esperando el momento adecuada para poder escapar, no pueden más que admirar a la joven que con su voz está intentando inspirar a la gente una vez más.

- La verdad tiene ovarios de acero – dice en voz baja Azonia

- Lo único que está haciendo es retomar el lugar que jamás debió haber perdido

- Bien, son como dirían los militares las 1300, y quiero recibir una sorpresa con algo de música… do you hear the people sing, singing a song of angry men, it is the music of a people, who will not be slaves again

Varias personas en la calle se han parado para escuchar a la joven que alguna vez admiraron, la canción es de un viejo musical basado en una novela francesa sobre la lucha por la libertad, igualdad y fraternidad, la canción es en específico sobre la unión de las personas para luchar por un futuro.

Hay algo en la voz de la ex estrella que les recuerda aquella ocasión en la que al ritmo de We will win, se peleó una batalla que definió el destino de la humanidad, una de la que resultaron triunfadores, frente a Goliat el pequeño grupo de David se levantó en armas y vencieron a las millones de naves del ejercito de Dolzar.

- Señor recibimos unas lecturas extrañas del oriente, algo se aproxima – la voz del oficial zentraedi suena asustada – es una nave enemiga, acaba de ser flanqueada por diversos cazas provenientes de nuestro propio espacio aéreo

- La maldita resistencia, debí haberme desecho de esos imbéciles desde el inicio

- Bienvenida Capitán Hayes – es la señal que Minmei esperaba para hacer el ataque público – recibamos a la tripulación del SDF3 con música como en los viejos tiempos… when the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start, when tomorrow comes…

- La encontramos señor, la transmisión viene del sistema de emergencia

- Pues derriben la maldita puerta y asesinen a esa maldita golfa traidora, lo que sea pero cállenla, lo menos que necesito es que la gente recuerde las tácticas que alguna vez funcionaron

- Creo que es demasiado tarde señor

De alguna manera el coro formado por miles de personas en la calle se escucha, han continuado la canción de la joven, quien los guía en la radio, las dos mujeres que aprovecharon la confusión para salir a la calle se han unido al coro, saben que es cuestión de tiempo para que silencien a la cantante, pero ellas continuarán cantando, a pesar de todo, del dolor que Azonia siente y de la pena que los recuerdos de Kim, ambas de manera bastante desentonadas cantan con las personas a su alrededor.

Do you hear the people sing?  
>Singing a song of angry men?<br>It is the music of a people  
>Who will not be slaves again!<br>When the beating of your heart  
>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>There is a life about to start  
>When tomorrow comes!<p>

- Ataquen esa maldita nave con todo lo que tenemos y maten a la humana, no tengan piedad alguna, no tomen prisioneros, así tengamos que quemar la maldita ciudad, no queda ninguno de estos traidores con vida.

Will you join in our crusade?  
>Who will be strong and stand with me?<br>Beyond the barricade  
>Is there a world you long to see?<p>

- Es Minmei en la radio – pregunta la joven de cabello verde mientras toma su formación en el flanco derecho del SDF3

- Así es amor, será como en los viejos tiempos

- Max – frente a ella está su VT violeta, por la forma de volar sabe quién está en el mando

- Esperamos sus órdenes capitán – la voz de Rick la saca de su sorpresa inicial de escuchar la dulce voz de la chica que tanto odio cantando una de sus canciones favoritas

- Señora, un grupo de cazas enemigos se acercan por las 8 en punto, son un grupo de unas treinta aves

- Su primera misión capitán, treinta nave enemigas se acercan

- Las veo… escuadrón skull y bermellón listos para entrar en acción – varios roger le confirman que es hora de entrar en batalla – el resto protejan el SDF con su vida si es necesario

- Rick, ten cuidado

- El necesario - responde el piloto guiñandole un ojo

Then join in the fight  
>That will give you the right to be free!<br>Do you hear the people sing?  
>Singing a song of angry men?<br>It is the music of a people  
>Who will not be slaves again!<br>When the beating of your heart  
>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>There is a life about to start  
>When tomorrow comes!<p>

Escucha los gritos del idiota de Khyron y los golpes en la puerta, es cuestión de minutos para esta ceda y se enfrente a su destino, pero mientras este con vida continuará haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, ella es una cantante y por dios que esa maldita canción seguirá mientras pueda respirar.

Will you give all you can give  
>So that our banner may advance<br>Some will fall and some will live

La puerta ha caído, ella voltea para enfrentarse a dos gigantes apuntándola con armas láser

- Deja el micrófono y aléjate de la consola – un disparo de advertencia revienta la ventana de la cabina – el siguiente no será de advertencia, tenemos ordenes de destruirte si no te das por vencida

Ella los ve con decisión en su rostro, los ojos llenos de valor, luce más hermosa que nunca en su vida, toma aire y continua cantando tan fuerte como puede.

Will you stand up and take your chance?  
>The blood of the martyrs<br>Will water the meadows of Macross!

"Rick te amo" – cierra sus ojos y el disparo suena para que luego reine el silencio, por unos segundos todos quienes escuchaban con atención a la joven y seguían la canción inicia por ella guardan silencio, Lisa suelta un grito ahogado que puede ser escuchado por toda su tripulación y los cazas en el aire, inclusive la batalla se estaba llevando a cabo parece detenerse.

Es Azonia quien retoma donde lo dejo la joven, tal vez no conocía la canción pero el coro no era difícil, junta ella Vanesa sigue su ejemplo, y casi de inmediato como pólvora todos a su alrededor comienzan a cantar.

Do you hear the people sing?  
>Singing a song of angry men?<br>it is the music of a people  
>Who will not be slaves again!<br>When the beating of your heart  
>Echoes the beating of the drums<br>There is a life about to start  
>When tomorrow comes!<p>

- Vamos skull, que su muerte no sea en vano

En esos cortos instantes en que escucho su voz temerosa pero al mismo tiempo valiente, recordó porque la alguna vez Miss Macross fue su primer amor, y le alegra saber que en el fondo jamás dejo de ser la chica dulce que soñaba con ser una estrella. Los últimos minutos de su vida volvió a tomar su lugar como la inspiración de toda una raza, sacrificándose para devolverles la esperanza, las ganas de pelear por su libertad.

- Rick más cazas enemigos, ahora por las 3.15 – es la voz de Max quien vuela a su lado con maestría

- Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos amor, vamos escuadrón Beta es hora de entrar en acción – Miriya nunca ha sido una persona que piense las cosas dos veces, su manera de volar lo demuestra

- Bien Lisa creo que es hora de entregar el paquete – Karl aparece sonriente en su pantalla

- Creo que tienes razón, es hora de demostrarles lo que su hospitalidad te ayudo a lograr

- Pues adelante, no perdamos tiempo

- Claudia, hay riesgo de victimas de fuego amigo – el rostro preocupado y frío de su amiga le confirma sus miedos

- Silencio radial, no sé si los otros dos individuos lograron escapar de la base

- Lisa no podemos darles tiempo de respuesta, es ahora o nunca, recuerda el bien común – Karl siempre ha pensado en el bien común, pero no está del todo segura si opinaría lo mismo si supiera que es Azonia uno de los individuos

- Bien, preparen arma principal

Mientras en el cuartel central de los zentraedis, Khyron grita instrucciones y amenazas al por mayor, su gente ya no esta tan confiada en su triunfo como él, pero continúan en sus puestos, es la voz asustada de un joven oficial lo que hace que todos se tensen y volteen al ventanal, todos menos su líder

- Señor… es el SDF1

- Eso es imposible estúpido, ese montón de chatarra yace en el fondo del lago – levanta su vista para ver la impresionante nave frente a él – no puede ser

Pero efectivamente, frente a ellos en un curso fijo de ataque a su base esta la nave que tantos dolores de cabeza le causo desde que le asignaron la misión de recuperar esa maldita nave perdida en un confín olvidado del universo.

- Creo que es hora de evacuar, de replegarnos… aún podemos reagruparnos y contraatacar – su primer oficial apesta a miedo

- Estás loco, esa no es más que una nave humana, no hay manera en que hayan podido recrear la protocultura, ni con la ayuda del científico de Azonia

- Señor, yo solamente deseo lo que es mejor para nuestro régimen

- Somos Zentraedis, no conocemos la retirada y mucho menos cuando enfrentamos insectos, que nos ataquen con su mejor arma

- Señor las lecturas de energía son impresionantes, la base no aguantará un ataque de esa magnitud

- Aguantará y nuestro contraataque no tendrá igual, suplicarán que los mate cuando termine con ellos

Son pocos los zentraedis que se han quedado en el cuarto de mando, son algunos cuantos que con pánico interpretan las lecturas de sus instrumentos, van a ser vaporizados en cuestión de minutos, pero un guerrero zentraedi no huye, no ellos enfrente la muerte con la valor, como los antiguos normandos que probablemente eran decientes de su raza.

- Arma principal a 95%, quince segundos para máxima capacidad… quince

- A todos los cazas varitech, liberen el trayecto de impacto, no quiero a nadie atrapado en fuego amigo

- Diez

- Roger, escuadrones escucharon al capitán repliéguense a los flancos del SDF, nada, absolutamente nada lo toca – la autoritaria voz de Rick la hace sentir tranquila

- Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno

- FUEGO

Lo último que ve Khyron es el rayo de luz – "no saben de lo que soy capaz" – una explosión del cuarto de máquinas es lo que les confirma que su misión fue exitosa, los cazas enemigos vuelan sin ningún plan específico, todos sus líderes estaban en ese edificio que ahora es una masa llameante.

Todos los jóvenes de la resistencia y de las fuerzas unidas respiran tranquilos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el futuro que les fue arrebatada está a punto de volverse realidad, solamente unas cuantas naves enemigas se interponen entre ellos y su felicidad.

- A todos los cazas zentraedis, tienen diez segundos para rendirse y parar esta destrucción, o podemos continuar extinguiendo su raza un piloto a la vez – la voz de Lisa es fuerte y autoritaria

- Aquí el líder de la fuerza aérea zentraedi, proponemos un cese al fuego y exponer nuestras condiciones para rendirnos

- Lisa estas segura que merecen esa oportunidad – la voz de Miriya por el canal de las fuerzas unidas

- Todos la merecen Mir – es Karl quien responde – no podemos iniciar un nuevo mundo cimentado en intolerancia

- Sheldon Cooper tiene razón, entre ellos puede existir otra Azonia o alguien como tú, alguien que solamente seguía órdenes

- A mí también me da gusto verte completo Rick

- El idiota bromea cuando está nervioso – su mejor amigo como siempre mediando – Lisa creo que tienes que responder la solicitud del enemigo

- No es mi tarea tomar esa decisión, el líder militar de este cuadrante es Claudia Grant, que opina Almirante

- Que coincido por Hunter y Riber – responde la mujer morena con seriedad, abre a canal público – a todas las fuerzas zentraedis, el cese al fuego es inmediato, los líderes de ambas fuerzas se reunirán hoy a las 1700 en el edificio de la alcaldía de Ciudad Macross

- Acordamos con los términos, roger out

- SDF3, Escuadrones Bermellón, Skull y Beta, no los necesitaremos para patrullar el cielo mientras se realiza la reunión, los escuadrones griegos que vinieron de las fuerzas unidas, así como los refuerzos que no tardan en llegar del viejo continente

- Estas segura – Lisa pregunta, realmente desea ser relevada y poder reunirse con su esposo, hacer el amor por los siguientes tres días pero también es responsable de su tripulación

- Claro que lo estoy, Mainstroff llegará en aproximadamente media hora, ustedes han cumplido con su parte del trato, todos excepto tu Hayes, te necesito para cerrar los términos

Lisa suspira, sabía que la vida no era tan maravillosa, claro que ella tendría que formar parte del grupo de militares que decidirían el futuro de los zentraedis, aunque una parte de ella anhelaba estar libre para poder abrazar a su esposo y no soltarlo hasta después de una semana.

Rick también está decepcionado, pero tampoco es como si fueran a tener mucho tiempo, ahora su prioridad es encontrar a Vanesa y averiguar si Azonia había sobrevivido al interrogatorio y al ataque. Sabe que las posibilidades que ambas continúen con vida son mínimas, pero hasta no recorrer el último hospital o sala de emergencias él aceptaría el hecho de que no volverá a verlas.

- Claudia, sé bien que no es el momento, pero donde esta Azonia – no se dio cuenta cuando el científico entro al puente, tal vez tendría que arrestarlo por la insubordinación de hablar sin permiso

- No hemos sabido nada de ella en las últimas 24 horas – Karl se deja caer en el sillón de a lado – fue descubierta por Khyron y…

- Estas hablando de que estaba en esa maldita base cuando la bombardeamos – el joven científico está desesperado, ni siquiera se da cuenta que está gritándole a un superior

- La misión de Minmei y Vanesa era rescatarla, pero no hemos sabido nada de ellas

- Minmei está muerta, todos escuchamos cuando esos malditos la asesinaron al aire – Max no puede creer la frialdad con que Claudia les está dando las noticias como un debrief cualquiera – así que no digas que nos has escuchado nada sobre ellas

- Azonia es demasiado hábil, probablemente no estaba ahí… si alguien pudo escapar esa es ella, volé bajo sus órdenes por años sé perfectamente de lo que es capaz

- Además Vanesa es la mujer más testaruda del mundo realmente creen que dejarían que Minmei se sacrificará si no tuvieran un plan – la voz del líder skull se quiebra un poco al mencionar a quien fuera su primer amor

- No sé por qué demonios están perdiendo el tiempo en discutir, cuando deberían estar en los hospitales buscándolas, esa es la maldita razón por la cual los releve de servicio

* * *

><p>Han recorrido varios hospitales, a pesar de la batalla se llevó principalmente en el cielo, hubo varios derrumbes y algunas aves derribadas cayeron sobre zonas habitacionales o comerciales, así que las listas de internos y muertos son enormes, las cuales se reparten por partes iguales, pero en cada hospital es lo mismo, terminan ayudando un poco, mientras uno de ellos continua buscando a Vanesa y Azonia; así han pasado todo el día.<p>

Son las 1900 horas y este es el último, no es el más cercano al sitio del ataque, es por eso que lo dejaron al final. Hace una hora que la reunión entre los líderes de las fuerzas unidas y los zentraedis, no han escuchado nada sobre ella y tal vez esa no sea el mejor de los augurios. Lo que comenzó como un día lleno de adrenalina y promesas del futuro se están viendo empañado por no saber nada sobre dos de los principales orquestadores de la batalla que los llevo a una victoria, y una sesión que promete ser eterna y no tener resultados definitivos sobre como dos razas totalmente diferentes van a convivir en un mismo planeta.

Para cuando llegan al último hospital, los Stearling han comenzado a perder un poco la esperanza, Dameer sigue al lado de su amigo científico, Rick y Karl continúan diciendo que ellas están bien, pero ya no suenan tan convencido como al principio. Emergencias es un absoluto caos donde todavía están recibiendo pacientes, los cinco jóvenes suspiran resignados, probablemente estarán ahí toda la noche, pero están decididos a buscarlos hasta que sepan algo sobre ellas.

Caminan rumbo a información juntos, abriéndose paso entre la gente esperando saber algo sobre sus familiares, caminan entre personas como ellos, y saben que sus rostros deben de lucir igual; expectativa, esperanza, tristeza, miedo, literalmente están caminando entre un mar de emociones.

- Hunter – todos voltean a ver a la dueña de la voz – por Dios Hunter

La dueña de la dulce voz luce como si acabará de escapar de una mina, llena de polvo y sangre seca, se abre paso entre las personas para poder abrazar al joven de cabello oscuro que la aprieta con fuerza

- Carajo Vanesa estaba realmente preocupado por ti, no se te ocurrió llamar a la base para reportarte

- El ataque daño las líneas telefónicas de la ciudad, hasta hace unos minutos fueron restauradas, deje un mensaje, es por eso que estoy aquí afuera para poder llamarles

- Azonia – el rostro expectante de Karl es con lo que se topa la jove de lentes cuando voltea a ver quien hizo la pregunta

- Los llevare con ella, salió hace unos minutos de cirugía y aún no ha despertado

- Que dicen los doctores – Max pregunta mientras camina detrás de la joven de lentes

- Que jamás habían conocido a alguien tan rudo, insulto a los paramédicos, a las enfermeras, a los cirujanos, no me extrañaría que la hayan anestesiado solamente para que dejare de joder

- Típica meltrai – dice con una sonrisa en el rostro Miriya, antes de desertar de las fuerzas zentraedis, compartió algo muy parecido a la amistad con su líder de escuadrón, espera poder retomarla ahora que están en el mismo bando nuevamente – antes no les rompió la cara

- Dudo que nos dejen pasar a todos, yo los esperare aquí afuera

- Creo que me quedare con su amiga, yo realmente no la conozco, vamos Karl la encontraste eso es lo importa

- Dameer tiene razón, creo que nosotros también esperaremos aquí, que dices amor si vamos por una taza de café

- Que es una maravillosa idea Max

Todos han comprendido que realmente quienes tienen que estar al lado de la meltrai son su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida, para ambos es difícil ver a la férrea mujer postrada en una cama con sondas y tubos conectados a ella, su rostro luce como si la hubieran utilizado de punching bag toda la noche, tal vez ese haya sido el caso.

Cuanto tiempo están ahí, Karl sentado junto a su cama acariciando su mano y susurrándole palabras dulces al odio, Rick de pie observándolos. Jamás pensó que tanto la meltrai como el científico fueran personas románticas, pero sabe que lo que el joven del cabello castaño le está diciendo a la mujer inconsciente no son palabras nuevas entre ellos, son recuerdos de pláticas de amantes compartidas antes de separarse.

Ocasionalmente sus amigos entran, ya sea para dejarles una taza de café u obligarlos a comer un sándwich, para platicarles sobre los avances de las negociaciones o simplemente para hacer la espera menos pesada. Rick puede darse cuenta que el científico zentraedi que los acompaño, Dameer, es buen amigo de Karl, probablemente durante el tiempo que compartieron diseñando el SDF3 habían entablado su amistad, una de la que Miriya también forma parte.

Los tres han platicado algunas anécdotas sobre su vida en Londres, Vanesa, Rick y Max han reído sobre las locuras que en algunas ocasiones Miriya y Dameer hacían por su desconocimiento del comportamiento humano.

- Buenas noches soy el doctor Patel – ambos hombres voltean a verle sorprendidos, realmente no lo sintieron entrar – me informaron las enfermeras que la familia de la Sra. Riber había llegado, disculpen que venga hasta ahora pero en realidad estamos ocupados

- Es ahí cuando los jóvenes militares se dan cuenta que es casi media noche, gracias a tus locos amigos, dormidos ahora en la sala de espera afuera del cuarto de Azonia, les habían hecho la espera un poco más ligera.

- Riber? – pregunta confundido Rick

- Si, Azonia Riber, la joven de lentes que la acompañaba me dijo que utiliza su apellido de casada, cual de ustedes es el afortunado

- Soy yo, Karl Riber, como esta ella

- Bastante bien, considerando la circunstancias, llego con tres costillas rotas, una de ellas le perforo el pulmón derecho, pero pudimos repararlo en cirugía, los golpes de su rostro y resto del cuerpo sanaran en cuestión de tiempo, lo que preocupa un poco es la recuperación y terapia que tendrá que hacer para su brazo derecho

- Pero es bien, fuera de peligro

- En una semana podrá llevarse a casa, lo que si le recomiendo es que no la haga enojar, realmente es una chica muy ruda

- No tiene idea de cuánto, ninguna meltrai que se orgullezca de serlo pude ser menos que eso

- Azonia… tuve tanto miedo cuando me dijeron que estabas en la base, yo no sabría que hacer sin ti

- Karl la está abrazando con cuidado para no lastimarla, mientras le cubre el rostro de besos.

- No te libraras tan fácilmente de mi – responde con una sonrisa leve – ninguno de los dos lo hará – voltea a ver a Rick quien luce aliviado

- Te dejo unos minutos y armas un verdadero desmadre, que no puedes estar sin mi cuidándote la espalda

- Creo que era lo justo, al fin y al cabo yo estuve cuidando tu trasero estos últimos años

- Me alegra verte viva

- Igualmente piloto, ahora por que no te largas a buscar a tu esposa y me dejas sola con el mío

- En verdad te lo agradeceríamos mucho – secunda Karl sonriendo

- Los veré más tarde

El joven piloto del cabello oscuro sabe que ellos tienen tiempo perdido que recuperar, algo que él mismo tiene que hacer con su esposa, así que se dirige a la puerta pero la voz de Azonia lo detiene

- Hunter – el voltea a verla – al fin comprendí porque alguna vez estuviste enamorado de ella, era una joven valiente

- En verdad lo era

Cuando sale de la habitación sonriendo, frente a él está la mujer que no ha abandonado su mente y su corazón a pesar de la distancia y las circunstancias de su primera partida, frente a él está Lisa Hayes, luce despeinada pero igual de hermosa que la última vez que la vio.

- Se retrasó un poco la reunión pero llegamos a un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas partes, yo…

No puede terminar la frase pues él está besándola con todo lo que tiene, y ambos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sienten completos una vez más.

_Bueno este es el final de mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, soy malísima escribiendo batallas y escenas de acción, así que por favor no sean muy crueles con sus reviews… nuevamente gracias por seguir fomentando la locura de mi musa con sus comentarios. _


	13. Chapter 13 Una historia de amor

**Una Pequeña Historia de Amor**

Una pequeña historia de Amor

Recuento de la Segunda Guerra Robotech

Por Elizabeth Hayes – Hunter

Recientemente, y por motivo del décimo-quinto aniversario de la victoria de diciembre, uno de los diarios más importantes del viejo continente me pregunto cuál de las dos guerras robotech fue más difícil… una pregunta bastante difícil de responder pues ambas fueron complicadas, en ambas perdí seres queridos pero gane relaciones que hasta la fecha perduran, así que como podría yo calificar cuál de las dos nos marcó más como humanidad y a mí como persona.

En la primera guerra, nuestro campo de batalla fue el sistema solar, recorrimos un muy largo trecho de la Isla Macross a Saturno, para luego regresar a la tierra haciendo una escala en Marte; unos cuantos sobrevivimos al genocidio que significo el ataque de Dolzar donde más del 80% de la población mundial fue aniquilada en cuestión de minutos. Algunas partes de la tierra se recuperaron mucho más rápido que otras, el viejo continente pudo celebrar la libertad, América no tuvo tanta suerte.

En lo personal perdí a mi padre, que aunque nunca lo conocí lo suficiente, nunca dejo de ser mi padre; enfrente la pérdida definitiva de mi primer amor en una base derruida en el planeta rojo, estuve a punto de morir en el gran cañón durante la lluvia de destrucción de la armada Zentraedi, y consolé a mis dos mejores que perdieron a un hombre extraordinario, el prometido de ella, el mentor de él.

Pero no todo fue malo, la pérdida nos hizo unirnos y olvidarnos de una vez por todas de las diferencias, las constantes batallas mejoró nuestra tecnología, nos dimos cuenta de la fuerza que una canción puede tener, que a pesar de todo somos una raza inspiradora, que puede cambiar la vida de alguien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi mejor amiga es muestra de ello.

La segunda guerra comenzó cuando todos pensábamos que lo peor había quedado atrás, en realidad fue nuestro exceso de confianza lo que hizo que nos agarraran con las defensas abajo, ni en un millón de años nos imaginamos que una sola nave lograría, parcialmente, lo que una flota de más de un millón no había logrado, pero en realidad eso sucedió… un solo crucero destruyó los sueños que pensamos haber alcanzado con tanto sufrimiento, al momento en que derribo nuestra nave insignia.

El nuevo régimen no tardó mucho en ser instaurado, los humanos se convirtieron en ciudadanos de segunda, y los matrimonios inter-raciales y los hijos mestizos en los peores pecados que uno podía cometer, los héroes de guerra cayeron en el olvido convirtiéndose en delincuentes que escapaban en la mitad de la noche o en cínicos dueños de bares; todo cambio tan rápido, la promesa de un mañana se esfumo como humo en cuestión de semanas.

Pensándolo bien, yo perdí mucho más en la segunda guerra robotech… mi padre militar, al que conocí mucho más que al verdadero, se hundió con su nave como todo buen capitán, junto con una de mis mejores amigas. En los pocos meses que viví en el régimen temí por vida y la de mis amigos durante cada minuto de cada día, para finalmente ser uno de esos criminales que huyeron a la seguridad que el viejo continente podía ofrecer, con una diminuta maleta y el corazón roto por no poder despedirme de las personas que amo.

No me quede para ver a viejos amigos traicionar a todos por la promesa de seguridad o una vida con menos restricciones, otros por las comodidades que pudieron perder, incluso por salvar el pellejo; pero en contra de todo pronóstico también surgieron héroes… menos ostentosos que aquellos que fueron conmemorados por primera guerra, pero no por eso menos valientes.

La segunda guerra robotech fue más bien una rebelión liderada por unos cuantos idealistas jugando al Che Guevera, fue larga y aunque no tuvo muchas batallas, se derramo tanta sangre, en realidad demasiada, sangre de gente buena y valiente que no dudo en sacrificarse por sus ideales.

No creo que exista mucha gente que sepa lo difícil que es ganar una guerra desde las sombras, fingiendo ser algo cuando lo que realmente deseas es subirte a un caza y pelear de frente… solamente los que tuvimos que seguir estas dos estrategias saben lo doloroso que es tener que fingir, cuando estás sobre una nave y disparando misiles puedes ver al enemigo y medir el riesgo, desde las sombras uno nunca saben en quien confiar.

Situaciones así te hacen pensar en lo difícil que es la vida, un minuto tú piensas que todo está bien, y en próximo estas en la plaza principal de la ciudad observando como Brom, Rico y Konda son fusilados por traición… puedes ver el dolor en los ojos de Brom mientras observa a Sammy de pie junto a los invasores, impávida sin mostrar una sola emoción en su rostro… hasta la fecha todavía no sé qué fue más doloroso, verlo morir o la desilusión en su mirada al verse traicionado por la mujer que amaba más que su vida.

Pero Samantha Potter fue una de las mejores espías que jamás haya existido, una joven de 23 años que no dudo en infiltrarse en las líneas enemigas, torturar a viejos amigos e inclusive no demostrar como su corazón se rompía al ver al único hombre que amo morir, todo eso con tal de hacer su pantalla más fuerte y poder acercarse más al círculo de poder… al momento de morir, sacrificándose para no confesar bajo tortura cuando se vio descubierta, casi todos se alegraron que la maldita traidora estuviera muerta, cuando realidad debieron canonizarla, paso demasiado tiempo para que su memoria fuera conmemorada como merecía, el parque botánico de Ciudad Macross con su nombre es una pequeña muestra, pero muy significativa para alguien que amaba las flores.

La recién fallecida Claudia Grant fue un gran líder que vivió años en las sombras, dirigiendo una resistencia que perdía fuerza cada día, tomo decisiones difíciles como separar familias y enviar jóvenes de 23 años a posibles muertes, pero todo lo hizo con la seguridad a prueba de balas, de que al final serían victoriosos. Todavía hay personas que piensan que no hizo lo suficiente, pero lo que logro fue extraordinario cuando uno considera todo lo que tenía en contra. Si algo lamento sobre la guerra fue la separación que sufrimos mi mejor amiga y yo, le pude perdonar muchas de las decisiones difíciles que tuvo que tomar, menos una… una que creo un abismo entre las dos, que jamás pudimos superar.

Lynn Minmei… podría escribir libros enteros sobre la diva e inspiración universal que cayó en desgracia, una maldita zorra traidora que no dudo en vender su alma por conservar sus pieles y lujos mientras la mayoría de la ciudad moría de hambre, mucha gente la recuerda así, para mí siempre será la joven que nos inspiró durante la primera guerra robotech y que para expiar sus crímenes cometidos durante la segunda se sacrificó haciendo lo que mejor le salía, inspirar con su canto, no hay noche que no eleve una pequeña oración por ella, esperando que su sacrifico no haya sido en vano y ahora este deleitando a los ángeles con su melodiosa voz.

Hubo tantos otros héroes anónimos que murieron bajo el régimen de Khyron, muchos que jamás tendrán su nombre escrito en los libros de historia, es probable que algunos de ustedes leyendo este pequeño artículo puedan ayudarnos con esto, todos tuvimos algún héroe anónimo en este maldito enredo.

Pero lo que más recuerdo de esta guerra son un grupo de personas que hicieron posible ganar… Max y Miriya Stearling, Vanesa Leeds, Karl y Azonia Riber, Rick Hunter, todos ellos inspirados por la misma fuerza mística que nuestros invasores, al menos no todos, jamás llegaron a entender.

La guerra no espera por una pequeña historia de amor… recuerdo a la perfección cuando el muy condecorado oficial Richard Hunter me dijo esas palabras hace más quince años, nos despedíamos en el aeropuerto internacional de Macross, sin saber si volveríamos a vernos. Una pequeña historia de amor, que importancia podría tener cuando el destino de la humanidad estaba en juego… al final resulto que la tuvo y mucho más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros le quiso dar en un principio.

Fue por nuestro amor de madre que Miriya y yo huimos de América para refugiarnos en Londres, donde pudimos apoyar a la resistencia con embarques de armas y provisiones médicas, donde pudimos prepararnos para el ataque final una vez que tuvimos la tecnología para poder ganar.

Fue amor lo que hizo que Azonia, una de las más aguerridas Meltrais que el universo haya conocido, ayudara a escapar a un joven científico que todos, su esposa incluida, daban por muerto. Un insignificante humano con el conocimiento de duplicar la protocultura, Karl Riber. El amor de la ruda militar que se suponía era su guardián lo mantuvo cuerdo por años, lo hizo trabajar en marchas forzadas para lograr construir un SDF nuevo en menos de dos años, cuando el original llevo más de diez.

Vanesa, Max y Rick lideraron una rebelión justo debajo de las narices de sus enemigos, su pantalla inspirada por una vieja película sobre el amor en tiempos de guerra, los tres supieron explotar sus fortalezas e hicieron posible que todas las piezas se movieran de la manera correcta para agarrar a Khyron con los pantalones abajo.

Todas esas piezas, la mente privilegiada de Karl, la imagen de niña buena de Vanesa, la fidelidad y fortaleza de Max, el nivel de jodidez alcanzado por Rick, mi estupidez innata e inmunidad política, la confianza que Khyron tenía en Azonia, el liderazgo de Claudia, y el arrepentimiento de último momento de Minmei… todas ellas se alinearon en el momento preciso, suerte o destino, realmente no lo sé, pero realmente agradezco que así haya sido.

Así que volviendo a su pregunta que guerra nos cambió más, no puedo hablar por la humanidad, solamente puedo hablar sobre cómo me afectaron; la más difícil fue la segunda guerra; en la primera tuve a todos mis amigos a mi lado, podíamos tener una batalla complicada pero un comentario bobo del trío de conejitas del puente me hacía sentir mejor, un abrazo de mi mejor amiga, o ver a Max y Miriya juntos, un beso de Rick, todo eso era suficiente para sentir que podríamos superar todo.

Durante la segunda no tuve a Kim y Sammy, ambas murieron en diferentes situaciones, la adorable Vanesa jamás se recuperó de la muerte de Kim, Claudia siempre estuvo en las sombras cambiando de casa segura cada tres meses, tuvo que abandonar a Rick, con un embarazo de dos meses, para ayudar a Miriya y sus hijos a escapar.

Pero algo que siempre tuve fue amor, amor de amigos y de mis pequeños hijos, de mi esposo, así que lo dicho por Rick en ese aeropuerto hace tantos años fue una verdadera estupidez, que importancia puede tener una historia de amor cuando el destino de la humanidad está en juego, toda… pues los sacrificios de aquellos que ya no están con nosotros, el valor requerido para luchar en las sombras y para finalmente atacar de frente, todo esto fue inspirado por amor, y el amor es la fuerza más grande del universo.

- Y bien…

- Algo cursi, dejaste muchas cosas cool fuera

- Y por cool se entiende sangre y destrucción, no le hagas caso a Roy, yo creo que es hermoso

- Claro que lo crees, eres una ñoña que devora historias románticas

- Y que tienen de malo las historias románticas

- Lisa Hayes no ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años, para aquellos que no la conocen podrían no adivinar que los dos adolescentes sentados a su lado son sus gemelos de casi diecisiete años.

- Nada, simplemente son aburridas... como la novela de los vampiros emo que tanto le gusta a Claudia

- Bueno esa novela no es la mejor prosa que haya sido escrito – Rick también piensa que es popo en papel, pero a su hija le gustan – pero creme que en unos años desearas saber algo sobre romanticismo para conquistar una chica

- Pagaría miles de dólares para ver eso, este wookie enamorado de una chica

- Claudia…

- Vamos mamá, si le sigue creciendo vello facial y dejándose el cabello largo no tardará en parecerse a uno

- Tu hermana tiene razón en algo, tienes que hacer algo con tu cabello

- Mira quien lo dice

- Lisa…

- A ti jamás te han identificado por tu maravilloso cabello

Rick Hunter disfruta de sobre manera el estar junto a su familia, en algunas ocasiones sus hijos lo sacan de quicio, pero no los cambiaría por nada, perdió el embarazo de su esposa y los dos primeros años de su vida pero desde que se reunió con ellos en el aeropuerto de Heathrow su vida cambio para siempre.

Cuando bajo del avión y salió a la sala de llegadas, recordó esa película romántica que Lisa y Miriya les hacían ver cada navidad, aquella de varias historias entrelazadas entre sí, en especial recuerda las palabras del primer ministro interpretado por el inglés que su esposa adora… en ese lugar donde amigos, amores y familias se reúnen después de un periodo separados, uno se da cuenta que si lo buscas el amor en realidad está en todas partes.

Se acercó con miedo a los dos pequeños en una elegante carriola que llevaba una mujer de edad, más tarde supo que era la esposa del Almirante Mainstroff y una vieja amiga de la madre de Lisa, los observo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, para de inmediato cargarlos cuando la hermosa risa de su pequeña lo rescato de su pensamiento pesimista – "no me conocen, no tienen idea de quién soy" – la sangre llama, no volverá a pensar que esa frase es una idiotez.

Lisa lo abrazo de inmediato, al fin eran una familia como debieron haberlo sido desde el inicio del embarazo de la joven militar. De reojo pudo ver a los Stearling en una situación similar, Max levanto la vista para compartir una mirada y una sonrisa que le decía que al fin todo estaba bien. Karl y Azonia estaban también ahí abrazados.

Ahora después de quince años de haber salido de Ciudad Macross regresaban, las mismas seis personas que decidieron hacer su vida en el viejo continente porque América tenía demasiados recuerdos, pero en está ocasión no son seis sobrevivientes, sino tres familias felices.

Max y Miriya completaron su familia a los dos años de haberse reunido, Samantha fue una verdadera bendición para la primera familia mixta del universo, una jovencita que a sus trece años le hace honor a su nombre, es tan enamoradiza, alegre y ruidosa como la joven por quien fue nombrada. La pequeña guerrera era recluta de la academia del ejercito de su majestad y todos la llamaban una promesa, Ben era un joven divertido que prefiero volverse músico.

Karl y Azonia se casaron a la semana de llegar a Londres, a pesar de su herencia meltrai, la ruda oficial lucio un hermoso vestido blanco de novia y lloro durante la ceremonia, a los tres meses se embarazaron de su primer hijo, Beltrai, y a los dos años le dieron la bienvenida a Ian y al año siguiente a Minmei, lo que no fue una sorpresa para aquellos que saben lo que la cantante hizo por la comandante, los tres chicos son perfectos, con la inteligencia de su padre y la fortaleza de su madre.

Los Hunter-Hayes recibieron a dos gemelos más a los nueve meses de su llegada a Londres, en esta ocasión niñas, Vanesa y Kim, ambas la adoración de su madrina Vanesa Leeds quien los visita una vez al año, su primeros gemelos son junto con los hijos de los Stearling y los Riber.

Ahora vuelven a llegar a un aeropuerto internacional, están en una sala de llegada, y frente a ellos está el rostro sonriente de la mujer que decidió quedarse a cuidar de su inversión, jamás volvió a enamorarse, pero siempre ha estado rodeada de amor, aunque fuera a larga distancia, Vanesa Leeds la única sobreviviente de las conejitas del SDF1.

- Vaya, vaya… mira que los rostros pálidos que llegan de Londres

- Tía Vanesa – las gemelas Hunter-Hayes adoran a la mujer de lentes

- Hola pequeñas, cada vez que las veo están mucho más grandes y hermosas, su padre va a luchar para quitarles de encima a los pretendientes

- No si antes las meto a un convento

- Continuas igual de celoso, pero mucho más viejo, amigo esas canas no te sientan mucho que digamos

- Mi esposa no se queja

- Porque al fin te ves de más edad que yo

- Eso duele hermano – Max luce casi igual que hace quince años, su sonrisa y rostro afable

- Pues tu no luces mejor que Rick amor

- Miriya, se supone que tú tienes que apoyarme

- Las meltrais no sabemos mentir, por más que lo intentemos somos incapaces de hacerlo – Azonia trae su hermoso cabello verde largo recogido en una coleta

- Esa es la razón por la cual deje de preguntarle como luzco, no hace más que deprimirme

- Para siempre lucirás igual de guapo que cuando me enamore de ti

- Ya van a empezar a derramar azúcar, creo que es mejor que huyamos Beltrai

- Tienes razón Ian, cuando se ponen así es difícil imaginar a mama siendo una ruda meltrai

- Pero que tal cuando los regaña por alguna de sus barbaries – Minmei es igual de hermosa que su madre pero con los ojos azules de su padre

- Su madre es la mujer más ruda, fuerte y valiente que he conocido en mi vida, sin ella no estaríamos vivos

- Creo que esa eres tu Leeds – ambas mujeres comparten un lazo fuerte que ninguno de los otros podían comprender

- Mamá siempre ha dicho que podría aprender mucho de ella, pero se rehúsa a dar clases en la academia

- Porque ambas colgamos el uniforme, ya tuvimos demasiado protocolo militar por el resto de nuestras vidas, no es así Azonia

- Afirmativo Miriya

- Creo que todos nos cansamos de esa vida, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes, creo que es mejor ir a nuestros viejos departamentos y descansar un poco – a pesar de todo, Rick extraña su departamento y su bar

- Me parece bien, podrán ver a sus viejos como los misteriosos dueños de un bar militar – Max también extraña una parte de esa vida

- Y líderes de la resistencia – Vanesa sonríe porque sabe bien en lo que están pensando sus amigos

- Me parece una maravillosa idea, creo que es justo volver a visitar ese antro - Lisa no tiene los mismos recuerdos que sus amigos, pero fue donde se reencontro con su amor - tócala de nuevo Max

Y así siete personas que sobrevivieron a la guerra, a la perdida de amigos, familiares y amores, voltean a su alrededor para darse cuenta que el futuro que soñaron al fin ha llegado y que el primer ministro de una vieja película romántica tenía razón… si lo buscas, el amor está en todas partes.


End file.
